All We Do
by Berseker
Summary: [POST PACIFIC RUN] A Sans le gusta Frisk pero no sabe como decírselo. Ella cree que él no tiene interés por nadie y se siente desilusionada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe pero, buscando la verdad, se reencontrará con alguien que creyó nunca estaría a su lado.
1. I

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO I_

A Sans le gustaba Frisk, pero no le importó decírselo porque no creía que fuera importante. O eso era lo que imaginaba.

En un principio pensó que él la quería como todos los de su especie. Frisk era una gran humana y los monstruos la amaban, porque si no fuera por ella seguramente seguirían viviendo kilómetros bajo tierra y ninguno de ellos conocería las estrellas como lo hacen ahora. Era atenta y divertida, amigable y audaz. Probablemente le faltaba elocuencia pero la determinación con la que conducía sus acciones llenaba el corazón de cualquiera con esperanza pero, sobre todo, de amor.

¿Quién no iba a querer a esa niña humana? O mejor dicho: ¿quién no iba a retribuirle ese cariño que ella les daba? La respuesta era obvia, pero alguien pensó que sería genial si ese sentimiento fuera más personal, más directo. Algo solo para él, que fuera único y que no se pareciera a lo que ella siempre le daba a todos a su alrededor. Ese era el primer pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza cada vez que la veía.

A Sans le gustaba Frisk y Frisk no lo sabía.

Ella pensaba que él no estaba interesado en nadie porque eso le dijo aquella ocasión en que se lo preguntó, una vez que su hermano menor insinuó que él parecía más ausente de lo normal, aunque esto significaba bastante porque al otro le encantaba pasar por alto sus ocupaciones cada que podía, o sea, siempre.

Había hecho esa pregunta porque Toriel le había preguntado algo similar con anterioridad. La humana había dejado de ser una simple niña y con el paso de los años se convertía en una modesta pero encantadora jovencita. Su ahora madre ocultaba bastante mal el miedo de saber que algún monstruo o niño humano podría pedir su mano, pero lo que ella no entendía es que Frisk no se encontraba interesada ni mucho menos se consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener algún pretendiente, o eso creyó hasta que escuchó aquella pregunta una mañana, mientras desayunaba antes de asistir a clases en la preparatoria del pueblo.

\- Mi niña, ehm... Has crecido bastante y, bueno, los monstruos también crecemos y, uh... Cuando llega el momento...

\- No estoy embarazada, mamá.

\- ¡F-Frisk!

\- Jajaja, mamá quiere saber si no hay alguien en quien estés interesada, mi pequeña.

Había sido una suerte que Asgore despertara tan temprano como su antigua esposa, y que iniciara sus actividades en la joven escuela que atendía. La jardinería había sido una actividad que, además de dársele bien, le relajaba bastante, así que tan pronto el sol salía, decidía retocar las flores doradas que tanto amaba. En el mundo exterior estas podían crecer libremente, así que había decidido cultivar varias semillas a un lado de la ventana que daba a la cocina, donde la mujer cabra se encontraba desde temprano cocinando el desayuno y los bocadillos que les regalaba a sus pequeños alumnos para el almuerzo.

Ignorando el intento de incineración que Toriel pudo ejercer sobre su ex esposo por haberla llamado "mamá", la humana no tuvo que esforzarse en pensar en Sans antes que cualquier otro ser que pudiera existir en ambos mundos. En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, ¿por qué iba a parecerle raro pensar en uno de sus mejores amigos? Simplemente dejó que el momento pasara y, después de terminar el tazón de cereal con forma de aros de colores, se levantó para coger su mochila.

\- Sans me invitó a comer a Grillby's después de la escuela, así que regresaré un poco tarde, mamá. Creo que Metatton, Blooky y Shyren tocaran esta noche y seguramente necesitará ayuda mientras ensayan y...

Frisk no se dio cuenta de lo que sus dos padres adoptivos sí notaron en ese momento. Su rostro se había iluminado de una forma muy especial justo en el preciso instante en el que la joven humana hizo mención de aquel esqueleto. Tanto sus facciones como su tono de voz se suavizaron por unos más cómodos, aparte de cordiales, muy honestos. Frisk era una flor que iba floreciendo y al parecer la luz que necesitaba destellaba con más fuerza en su amigo.

\- No demores demasiado, Frisk. Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes usar el teléfono e iremos por tí.

\- Lo haré, papá.

La embajadora de los monstruos dejó tanto a su madre como a su padre con una suerte de nostalgia y quizás una pizca de miedo por la manera en la que las cosas podrían darse, sobretodo en el cómo iban a reaccionar cuando ambos lo notaran. La diferencia entre culturas no era muy grande, ninguna era muy distinta la una de la otra pero claramente nunca sería la misma, los años transcurridos después de los hechos bajo tierra eran suficientes para dejar en claro que necesitaban de mucho tiempo para aceptarse entre ambas razas. La convivencia era pacífica, Frisk les inspiraba esperanza y eso era algo que les hacía sentir vivos nuevamente.

Todos la amaban, cada uno de ellos adoraba a Frisk.

Pero era Sans quien la quería mucho más que cualquier otro. Tanto como para trabajar en serio y así Grillby pudiera darle la tarde libre.

Después de romper la barrera y dar inicio a la vida en el mundo de la superficie, el esqueleto se había acercado al del cuerpo en llamas para laborar junto con él. El barista había abierto un negocio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así que al hermano de Papyrus se le hizo fácil quedarse en ese sitio, limpiando mesas, sirviendo comida pero, en especial, ayudando a los humanos para guardar compostura en ese lugar que intentaba ser familiar.

Grillby reconocía ese brillo en los huesos del otro porque simplemente nunca lo había visto hasta que conoció a Frisk en su viaje por el inframundo. Vaya que el perezoso de su amigo se miraba tonto trabajando ya que no solía hacer algo siquiera por sí mismo, pese a que le soltara mil excusas, la única válida era la que tenía el nombre de Frisk.

\- Deberías traer a esa niña más seguido.

La mano de Sans resbaló mientras limpiaba una de las mesas cercanas al pequeño escenario que aún no era ocupado por la banda. Ese comentario le tomó por sorpresa y debido a que no abría el bar todavía, hizo un ligero eco en su cráneo y en el local. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por el imprudente descuido que ocasionó quedarse con la cara recostado sobre su brazo, pero poco a poco mostró los dientes de nuevo. Vaya que el otro le había pillado.

\- Según los humanos, ella tiene esa edad donde no debería venir a un bar todavía, Grill.

\- Tampoco la edad donde debería tener pretendientes, pero no veo que eso te afecte, ¿o sí?

Demonios. Nuevamente lo había tomado desprevenido.

\- Hoy estás hablando más que de costumbre.

Sans soltó un suspiro y echándose el trapo en el hombro derecho, se encogió mostrando las palmas como le era costumbre. Todas las mesas estaban completamente limpias de la superficies y los bancos se encontraban en su sitio, acomodados con una perfección que su hermano no pudo creerlo, porque de verdad que no podía.

\- ¡En toda mi existencia, yo, el gran Papyrus, había visto algo como esto! ¡Sans! ¿¡Puedes explicarlo!? ¡¿Puedes decirme por qué no recoges en la casa tus calcetines del suelo?!

Genial. Su hermano menor le había visto vulnerable y él solo pudo resistir la sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada. Por supuesto que Grillby no iba a meterse, de hecho, pudo escuchar una risa bastante tenue que seguramente provenía de él.

En la entrada del local, Papyrus aparecía con el robot humanoide colgado de su brazo. Tras de ambos, su primo y Shyren cargaban el teclado del primero para llevarlo al escenario y comenzar el acomodo del equipo. Seguramente descargaban sus utensilios del auto de su hermano amante de la pasta, quien debió hacerles el favor de traerlos hasta ahí.

\- Vamos, Pap. ¿Por qué debería levantar algo con lo que siempre toco el suelo?

\- ¡Tú usas zapatos para caminar, Sans!

\- Tienes razón, debería dejarlos junto con los calcetines.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Ya lo haces!

\- ¡Oh, shh! ¡Basta cariño! Seguramente si Sansy lo hace es porque yo, ¡el increíble Metatton! aparecerá en este escenario para dar un inolvidable concierto a sus seguidores.

Por esta vez, al mayor de los hermanos esqueleto le resultó conveniente que ese robot molestara de cerca a su hermano, aunque en otro momento tampoco estuviera del todo cómodo al saber que se encontraba cerca de él. Con un suspiro, giró los ojos para fijarlos en la pantalla de su celular, el cual sacó de la bolsa izquierda de las bermudas que decidió vestir ese día.

Aún era temprano para que ella llegara pero sentía con impaciencia las ganas de verla.

Qué cursi era.

Debía de encontrar una forma de disimular las ansías que le carcomían por dentro. Tuvo la suerte de pasar esa tarde junto con su hermano y la banda de monstruos que se encontraría ensayando para el evento de esa noche, probablemente dejándole más cansado de lo que esperaba ya que nadie podía satisfacer al líder de la misma, además de Grillby, quien ya sabía su secreto, así que debía eliminar la idea de sentarse por un momento a descansar.

Después de tanto, Sans se alegraba de pensar nuevamente que el trabajo valía la pena, pese a que él nunca haya sido una persona activa. Su único propósito había sido el de rescatar la partida una vez se hubiera roto, ocasiones que sucedían una tras otra, hasta que la determinación de Frisk hizo que finalmente no tuviera que seguir con eso. Ni siquiera en su momento negó que se encontraba cansado, hastiado, totalmente frustrado, pero era una suerte que nada de eso siguieran

Con ella todo estaba bien.

Daban cerca de las cuatro de la tarde en el momento en que la embajadora de los humanos arribó en el establecimiento. Tenía suerte que el lugar donde el bar se encontraba fuera uno poco transitado, ya que sabía que no podía entrar en ese tipo de lugares, o al menos no todavía.

Mirando de un lado a otro antes de quedarse quieta frente al local, checó la pantalla de su teléfono celular y elegir el nombre de su amigo para llamarle. El viento se sentía apacible en sus pantorrillas descubiertas, sonriendo por las cosquillas que el aire le regalaba o que quizás efectuó la voz del otro al responder en el aparato.

\- Estoy afuera, ¿entro por el atajo?

\- No hace falta, niña. Saldré por ti.

Pese al ruido que se oía de fondo, Frisk escuchó con claridad la voz del esqueleto y en un pestañear, apareció detrás de ella. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse pero Frisk decidió quedarse en su lugar, concluyendo la llamada y así guardar el móvil de vuelta en su lugar. Sus ojos rasgados y de color cobrizo se vieron privados de la luz del sol debido a que unas frías manos de hueso decidieron bromear un poco. Sans se encontró detrás de ella, apoyando sin preocupación su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Toc, toc.

La voz del esqueleto se escuchó gruesa y juguetona. ¿Era así siempre? Sus manos parecieron refrescantes, ¿o eso fue porque sus mejillas ardieron por un momento? No hacía tanto calor como para engañarse, ¿o sí? No pudo hacerse la tonta en una situación bastante clara porque su corazón se aceleró y los poros de la piel de su cuello se erizaron completamente. Tuvo suerte de llevar colgada la mochila en la espalda y que esta se encontrara en medio de ambos, así el esqueleto no podría escuchar su tonto palpitar. Una risa apareció en ese momento, todo eso era muy similar a los mangas que Alphys le prestó en alguna ocasión.

Al parecer, su amigo había llamado su atención. Quizás podría gustarle.

\- Yo no soy una puerta, Sans.

\- ¿Entonces por qué abres la boca?

\- ¿Por qué mamá y tú se empeñan en hacer chistes cada vez peores?

\- No veo que te hayas graduado del Colegio de Bromas como para decir cuáles no valen la pena.

\- Eso es porque sigo en preparatoria.

El esqueleto no pudo resistir más la risa y eso logró que la chica se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma. Esperaba que los malos intentos de su madre por hacer chistes no se reflejaran, o al menos no tan pronto ni mucho menos frente a él, pero al pensar en la mujer cabra no pudo más que re capacitar sobre la pregunta que le formuló por la mañana antes de salir rumbo a clases.

Frisk dirigió sus manos hasta encima de las de Sans, sujetándolas antes de que él pudiera quitarlas de sus ojos. Acarició sus muñecas con el pulgar de sus manos y apretó los labios un breve momento mientras juraba que él también comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

\- Una vez me dijiste que no tenías a alguien que te interesara, Sans, ¿las cosas siguen siendo así?

\- Mocosa, ¿no te han dicho que no debes meter las narices donde no te llaman?

\- Eso es porque me interesas, Sans.

El cuerpo del esqueleto recibió una descarga eléctrica que corrió por toda su columna hasta la cabeza. Esa respuesta le había puesto nervioso, ¿quién iba a decir que ella podría tomarle ventaja incluso para insinuar que le llamaba la atención? Porque... Eso parecía, ¿o no? Vaya, no iba a ocultar que sintió miedo, un enorme temor a verse rechazado por ella. Esto era diferente a ser amigos, se tornaba a algo entre humanos y monstruos.

\- Sácate esas ideas tontas de la cabeza.

Que decepcionante resultó escuchar aquello, no solo para Sans, sino que por primera vez para Frisk también.

¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta? ¿Acaso esperaba algo distinto esta vez? ¿Es que creyó que iba a escuchar su nombre de su propia boca? Que ridícula.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos supo que pudieron haber solucionado todo en ese preciso instante con un: "me gustas mucho" y "tú también".

Frisk soltó las manos del esqueleto y avanzó, dando un paso lejos de él.


	2. II

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO II_

¿Pero, por qué había dicho semejante tontería cuando ella le había dado una oportunidad para sincerarse?

Esa era una de las tantas preguntas que Sans se formulaba mientras sus cansados pies subían cuesta arriba por las faldas del Monte Ebott.

Las estrellas que tanto le encantaban, una vez pudo conocerlas al salir a la superficie, brillaban en un tintineo, acompañándose del sonido que producía las hojas secas al quebrarse bajo sus pies; el esqueleto podía escuchar a toda clase de insectos con nombres que no recordaba pero que en algún momento ella le había dicho.

¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarle a Frisk en ese preciso momento en el que no deseaba pensarle?

Cierto. Era parte de su mundo ahora.

Continuó caminando hasta que sus huesos le rogaron por un descanso. El viento meció las copas de los árboles y, al compás de una brisa, se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para secar un poco el sudor producido por el cansancio desde temprano.

Y pensar que desde el momento en que había invitado a esa niña a cenar no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa, solo que ahora se sentía molesto consigo mismo. Enojado porque ella estaba interesada en él, tal vez más que como un amigo y solamente pudo alejarla como hace un par de años atrás. Menudo idiota. Quizás debería considerar la idea de olvidar esos sentimientos por ella.

Elevó su mirada al firmamento mientras continuaba su camino y tan pronto dio un paso hacia adelante sus ojos se iluminaron celestes de la sorpresa que le provocó no encontrar suelo que le sostuviera, en su lugar hubo un vacío que le hizo caer sobre una cama de flores doradas, cubiertas por la luz del exterior.

Sans se encontraba en el Monte Ebott. Absurdo por su decisión de regresar a un lugar de donde, por mucho tiempo, deseó irse; se sentía seguro de querer olvidarse de todo lo que implicaba el nombre de Frisk, al menos por una noche. Claro que era imposible, pero en ese momento se encontraba rodeado de flores con un suave aroma con el cual sus ojos se cerraron en ese instante.

Después de cruzar palabras con la humana ambos pasaron por la entrada principal, pese a que se tratara de un bar y ella de una menor de edad. Por supuesto que ambos se sintieron incómodos pero, sobre todo, paranoicos de pensar que habían dicho y actuado de forma incorrecta, sin tener la certeza de saber si algo más le relacionaba. Tanto ella como él no eran más que amigos, no otra cosa que pudiera comprometerles de manera íntima.

Si no fuera por Papyrus y compañía no hubiera logrado sobrevivido esa tarde en el bar. Su "novio" robótico acaparó toda la atención de la jovencita, invitándola a bailar y a moverse con él sobre el escenario. Por supuesto que esa noche no hubo cena, o al menos no una donde compartieran la mesa ya que el barista había empacado una ración para ella, y otras dos más para los reyes, en cuanto se dio cuenta del espacio que apareció entre ambos.

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Incluso el fantasma le había enseñado a combinar sonidos en su teclado y la cantante le pidió que acompañara las estrofas de su nueva canción junto con el animador y su pareja.

Ese día iba a ser para ambos pero los dos no quisieron ser parte del uno del otro.

Sans no era de los que decidían quedarse estancado en problemas mentales pero esta ocasión se sentía tan herido que incluso temió que su único punto de vida pudiera extinguirse. Tenía un corazón débil pero una determinación profunda, lo había aprendido de la peor manera; eso le impulsó a abrir los ojos e incorporarse de su caída.

Con pétalos en el cuerpo el esqueleto dejó el campo mal trecho y se adentró en la ruinas escuchando la soledad y sintiendo la frialdad del lugar que fue el hogar de Toriel por mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese momento sintió pena por su amiga, más no se detuvo a contemplar su encierro hasta que llegó a la casa con ese enorme árbol marchito que adornaba en el patio. Las luces estaban encendidas, no le extrañaba ya que el núcleo seguramente seguiría funcionando. Él trabajó ahí y lo sabía de buena fuente.

Pudo haberse detenido un momento a cotillear entre las habitaciones de esa antigua casa, sentarse en el viejo sofá y quizás leer uno o dos de sus libros pero al parecer la mujer cabra se había llevado toda pertenencia importante así que lo único que tomó fue agua del grifo antes de continuar.

Una vez pisó la nieve fuera de las ruinas pudo re aparecer directo en la comodidad de su casa. Sin contar el cuarto de su hermano menor, las cosas seguían tal cual en el silencio de su propia habitación, claro, con una ligera capa de polvo encima.

Caminó hasta su cama para tomar la sabana y sacudirla, girando la cabeza por inercia para evitar un estornudo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana y nuevamente se encontró con ese paisaje desolador y solitario. Cientos de árboles adornaban la lejanía, mudos y cubiertos de nieve, algunos marchitos y otros con esperanza de seguir existiendo en ese lugar que claramente nunca fue un sitio para vivir.

Acomodó la frazada encima de la sucia colchoneta y se recostó sin cuidado, sacándose el calzado a empujones para arrojarlos a cualquier sitio. Por eso se preocuparía después, ahora no deseaba saber nada nada ni de nadie, incluso Frisk.

Solo que ella no dejó de pensar en él toda la noche hasta que el sol salió y se vio obligada a despertar para comenzar un día que por primera vez no quería.

Frisk se alistó con el mismo estilo de siempre. Un par de pescadores, botas y uno de los suéteres rayados que parecían quedarle un par de tallas arriba a la suya. Peinó su cabello con modestia y se miró al espejo un momento.

Sus pestañas eran largas y sus labios pequeños, de cejas pobladas y la nariz respingada, un rostro bastante promedio que en ese momento pareció desilusionarle en más de un sentido. Su piel no era exactamente tersa y quizás tenía un par de pecas debido a su constante exposición al sol. El compromiso que sentía de mostrarle el nuevo mundo a los monstruos era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, pocas veces se detenía a pensar en ella porque si los demás se encontraban bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo entonces? Ni siquiera se preocupaba cada vez que su cabello crecía por debajo de sus hombros. Su madre lo cortaba cuando la temporada de calor se avecinaba pero, fuera de todo eso, podría describirse como una chica bastante descuidada consigo misma.

¿Ella era atractiva? Quiso responder esa pregunta cuando sus ojos cobrizos chocaron con la fotografía que hace mucho tiempo se tomó con sus nuevos amigos, una vez salieron a la superficie del mundo que también les pertenecía.

Cada uno de ellos era preciado, pero su mirada ojerosa, gracias a la falta de sueño, se quedó quieta cuando se encontró con el esqueleto de sudadera azul y pantuflas.

Apretando los labios ligeramente, decidió dejar de mirar esa fotografía, especialmente ese rostro, o mejor dicho, ese cráneo. Necesitaba preparar su mochila antes de bajar al comedor para desayunar, así que devolvió el peine a su sitio antes de vaciar su mochila para seleccionar el material que necesitaba para el día de hoy.

Su teléfono celular salió rebotando por la cama pero antes de que cayera al suelo logró atraparlo. Tomó asiento para revisar cuanta batería le restaba; el día de ayer regresó directamente hasta su cama, ni siquiera quiso platicar con sus padres sobre cómo había sido su día y por ende, olvidó conectar su teléfono al cargador.

Al parecer no tendría por qué preocuparse, resistiría hasta volver a casa, solo tenía que apagarlo hasta salir y ahorrar algo de energía, pero una imperiosa necesidad le obligó a mirar su historial de conversaciones donde encontró un par de mensajes nuevos por parte de Mettaton, Napstablook y Shyren.

La tarde de ayer había sido divertida, pocas veces podía pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con ellos debido a que todos y cada uno se encontraban viviendo una nueva historia donde, en muchas ocasiones, ella ya no formaba parte.

¿Por qué esa clase de pensamientos aparecían en ese momento? Se debería de tratar de una pésima broma, sobretodo porque su dedo se detuvo donde el nombre del mayor de los esqueletos se encontraba. Su conversación no tenía otra actualización más allá de la invitación del día de ayer y un par de chistes mal redactados.

Frisk se detuvo dejando de pensar un segundo. Se llevó la mano a la frente, revolviendo su propio flequillo, en un superficial intento de creer que nada extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Se dio un par de palmaditas en la cara y con una sonrisa tomó el teléfono con firmeza y comenzó a redactar un mensaje.

《¿No quieres cenar hoy con papá y mamá? La casa paga. :)》

Dio click en enviar y se dejó caer en su cama deshecha, intentando alejar el arrepentimiento de su mente. Había incluido una mala broma y eso no dejaba las cosas en claro, de hecho parecía que ella se encontraba desesperada por solucionar las cosas o que parecía que ni siquiera le había interesado todo lo que sucedió ayer cuando le había dicho todo lo contrario. Al menos eso pensó.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar con fuerza y Frisk Dreemurr se levantó como un muerto volviendo a la vida: Sin pensarlo. Cogió el móvil, desbloqueando la pantalla para mirar con desesperada necesidad lo que había llegado.

《¡HOLA, FRISK! MI HERMANO OLVIDÓ SU TELÉFONO EN LA COCINA PERO YO, EL GRAN Y RESPONSABLE PAPYRUS, ME ASEGURARÉ QUE RECIBA TU MENSAJE. NYE HEH HEH.》

Genial.

La embajadora de los monstruos se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama junto con un expresivo quejido que salió de sus labios. Adoraba al hermano menor del esqueleto pero definitivamente no era la respuesta que quería mirar en el buzón de su teléfono.

《Muchas gracias, oh, gran e inigualable maestro de la pasta, el incomparable Papyrus. ;) 》

Definitivamente necesitaba distraerse, sobre todo de sí misma, y continuar con la rutina antes de caer en una convergencia de sensaciones indefinidas. No podría permitir sumirse en un caos, mucho menos personal. Frisk era la embajadora de los monstruos en su mundo y todos ellos la necesitaban.

Alistó sus pertenencias y su cama antes de bajar al comedor a desayunar. Saludando a sus dos padres, tuvo que dar explicaciones de lo que hizo el día anterior para evitar que se preocuparan, más que nada para que no le hicieran dar explicaciones de lo que tampoco quería saber. Estaba segura que sus dos padres sospecharían algo y mentir no era una opción.

Por otra parte, el hermano menor del esqueleto se encontraba apresurado para terminar el almuerzo que postergó debido a los mensajes en su celular que no dejaban de sonrojarle y aumentar su ego.

Terminaba de rayar un poco de queso parmesano para el emparedado que se llevaría al trabajo. Sobre la estufa un par de salchichas se encontraban en agua hirviendo y el pan de molde le esperaba para ser cortado. Desde que había llegado al mundo de los humanos su sazón mejoró notablemente y su menú se había expandido, y todo gracias a que la humana le había regalado un par de libros con recetas de cocina provenientes de un lugar llamado Italia. Así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades, Papyrus intentaba que su hermano mayor comiera alimentos por mucho más sanos que los que siempre acostumbraba.

El día de ayer había vuelto tarde debido al ajetreo en el bar, además que Mettaton no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Lo suyo con él era algo probablemente inusual, incluso entre monstruos pero resultaba efectivo, por lo que terminó cediendo a sus caprichos aunque dejar a Frisk en casa era una decisión que no necesitaba ser discutida por nadie y una vez terminó el evento en el bar, el menor de los hermanos llevó a su amiga hasta la puerta de su casa en el coche que había comprado con el dinero que ganaba en la estación de policía donde laboraba con Undyne.

Apagó el fuego que calentaba la olla y posteriormente tomó la pieza de pan para rebanarla junto con el cuchillo, cortando un par para su almuerzo y otros más para su hermano mayor. Si había algo que le gustaba de la cocina era experimentar, así que generaría una suerte de pizza, emparedado y ho tdog, por supuesto, con una gran cantidad de salsa de tomate.

Después de espolvorear el queso parmesano encima de las porciones de cada uno, los acomodó en la charola para introducirla al horno, escuchó un par de pasos en el recibidor. Claramente no eran del cachorro molesto que siempre interrumpía en su casa, sino que se trataba de las sandalias chocar con fastidio contra el piso.

\- ¡Sans! ¡Trae tu perezoso trasero ante tu hermano!

El mayor de los esqueletos soltó un suspiro y con las manos guardadas en los bolsillo de las bermudas, apareció en el umbral de la cocina. En ese momento, Papyrus no le vio ya que se encontraba untando con mantequilla el emparedado, antes de meterlo al horno. Por sí misma, la escena le dio bastante gracia ya que parecía sacada de una comedia que había visto por televisión.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pap? ¿Necesitas un hueso extra?

\- Vaya, Sans, es muy temprano para que estés despierto. ¿O es que Grillby te pidió que entraras a trabajar más temprano?

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su hermano era, indiscutiblemente, su inocencia. Sonrió por inercia y sacando ambas manos de las bolsas, se encogió de hombros. No iba a mentirle, pero tampoco pensaba decirle la verdad.

\- No, viejo. Entro a la misma hora.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces...? Oh.

El más alto giró para verlo después de haber encendido el horno de la estufa. Quizás era inocente y muy descuidado, pero su hermano favorito era muy persistente.

\- ¡Sans! ¡Tu ropa está llena de polvo! Yo, el experto limpiador de casas, ¡Papyrus!, me he asegurado de terminar con cada partícula de mugre en esta casa, así que ¿dónde dormiste?

\- Ya lo has dicho, hermano. En casa.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Es muy temprano para tus juegos! ¡Será mejor que te des un baño ahora mismo!

\- Entiendo, viejo, ve con cuidado y saluda a Undyne de mi parte.

Movió su mano de un lado a otro, despidiéndose del más alto de los dos.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse escaleras arriba y caminar hasta su habitación, decidido a continuar durmiendo otro poco dado que su hora de entrada en el trabajo era más tarde.

\- ¡Hey, Sans! ¡Tu celular sonó desde temprano! ¡Frisk te mandó un mensaje!

Sus huesos se paralizaron en ese instante y su mirada se tornó azul por un momento. Su alma palpitó con energía, una y otra vez, continuamente. La fuerza en sus piernas se esfumó un momento, llevándose, por suerte, el fulgor de su frustración consigo. Un suspiro apareció pero decidió continuar con su camino cuesta arriba, provocando el desentendimiento del amante de la pasta, quien le miraba al pie de las escaleras.

\- Gracias, hermano. Lo leeré más tarde.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Dejaré tu almuerzo en la mesa!

\- Recibido.

Ambos esqueletos se despidieron y Sans continuó el camino rumbo a su habitación. Había pasado una noche completa tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos y no deseaba arruinar lo logrado, si es que había algo, porque ni su mente ni mucho menos su alma podrían aceptar que Frisk fuera una humana como cualquier otra; ella era especial.

Así como que él también era importante para su vida que al no recibir respuesta en todo el día, volvió a insistir a la mañana siguiente y los días que continuaron a ese. La humana no entendía por qué razón o motivo su mejor amigo no había respondido la mayoría de los mensajes que había enviado.

Frisk apenas si podía esconder la frustración que eso trajo. No tenía derecho a exigirle nada, ¿o sí? Bien, entendía que solo eran amigos, los mejores, pero que no tenía el control sobre las cosas que debía o no que hacer. Además, Sans era mayor que ella por quién sabe cuánto y aunque no lo pareciera, era más maduro que sí misma.

A veces quería dar el asunto por terminado pero una tarde, después de participar en una reunión entre monstruos y humanos, la embajadora notó la figura del esqueleto detrás de todos los periodistas. Siendo la amiga más cercana que tenía al alcance, Alphys le comentó que ella le había pedido verlo antes del evento, ya que en el laboratorio donde se encontraba trabajando necesitaban del apoyo de un cráneo brillante.

\- ¿Sans es un científico como tú, Al?

\- Eh, no, b-bueno... Uhm, solo digamos que él tiene la experiencia y creí que querría ayudarme en el nuevo proyecto en el que estamos trabajando, jeje, p-pero rechazó mi oferta totalmente. Dijo que no estaba interesado.

El rostro de su amiga decayó parcialmente, ya que por suerte, la antigua Capitana de la Guardia Real apareció para saludar a ambas, dejando un beso en la frente de la de lentes. Los colores volvieron a ella mientras que a Frisk solo le llenó una sensación de vacío que por primera vez le causó un dolor en el pecho.

Sus ojos intentaron encontrar al esqueleto de enorme sonrisa en medio de todo ese mar de gente pero nadie parecido estaba ahí. Sans no esperó por ella para regalarle un saludo, ni siquiera parecían amigos ahora, mucho menos conocidos. Si no fuera por su viaje en el mundo inferior o por las pláticas donde él se cruzaba en el tema, poco o nada conocía de él.

Tuvo que despedirse de ambas, no sin antes pedirle de favor a la chica marina que les informara a sus padres que estaría con el esqueleto un rato y posteriormente iba a volver a casa. Debido a la hora, a Undyne le extrañó que decidiera salir tan tarde pero la embajadora había salido apresurada que ni tiempo le dio de darse cuenta por cual puerta había salido.

Frisk se escabulló fuera del auditorio donde la junta se celebró, evitando a entrevistadores y fotógrafos molestos. Pocas veces volvía a sentir esa pizca de adrenalina que tanto le gustaba y que llenaba su espíritu aventurero, incluso los raspones que se ganó en las rodillas le dieron una enorme satisfacción.

Salió con la intención de encontrar al esqueleto pero al verse en la calle vacía e iluminada solamente por las farolas, creyó que su intención no se trató más que de una tontería.

Frisk quiso alcanzar a Sans pero él se había ido sin una despedida ni mucho menos una sonrisa.

Sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas en ese instante y cuando las gotitas cayeron sobre su cabeza, no pudo más que correr hacia la primera estación de autobuses que encontró. El meteorólogo no avisó que hubiera probabilidad de lluvia, pero tampoco nadie le dijo que le romperían el corazón.

Sin fijarse del destino a donde se dirigía, el camión que abordó le llevó a las orillas del monte Ebott. Quiso revisar la hora en su teléfono pero este no se encontró en su lugar y el transporte en donde llegó se había esfumado por el horizonte.

Nuevamente se encontró perdida en ese lugar y al igual que hace varios años atrás, lo único que hizo fue avanzar hacia adelante y con un paso en falso, Frisk cayó por segunda ocasión al mundo donde los monstruos fueron condenados para la eternidad.

El mismo campo dorado que recibió su cuerpo tiempo atrás volvía a hacerlo ahora, salvaguardándolo de una posible muerte segura. Los pétalos de las flores que dieron su vida por ella le bañaron completamente pero un dolor agudo comenzó a lastimarla, una vez seguida de otras más.

\- ¡¿Así que fuiste tú el descerebrado que ha acabado con la flores que he estado cuidando todo este tiempo?! ¡La única forma de pagar será con tu estúpida vida!

Más de cincuenta lunas llenas habían pasado desde la última vez que ambos se miraron, desde que se conocieron pero también se dijeron adiós. En esa ocasión, ella había querido salir del interior de la montaña con él, con todos los demás, pero no lo había hecho.

\- ¡A-Asriel!

CONTINÚA


	3. III

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO III_

Desde que tenía acto de consciencia Asriel siempre se sintió solo, y hasta el día de hoy no había diferencia. Había experimentado la muerte en más de una ocasión, ver la misma vida fallar miles de veces y su boca no podía encontrar otro sabor que no fuera la amargura y la desdicha.

Asriel Dreemurr no podía sentir absolutamente nada porque era una flor y las flores solo habían nacido para morir en la vida.

Con opacos pétalos dorados, y las raíces en el suelo, el heredero del Reino de los monstruos se quedó bajo tierra creyendo que su alma podría finalmente irse al descanso eterno al lado de su mejor amigo pero, siguiendo con la maldición que le perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, nada de lo que imaginó fue así.

Y ahí estaba esa niña estúpida que le había salvado arruinando lo único que le hacía sentir vivo en ese lugar olvidado por todos. Le devolvía la vida y nuevamente se la arruinaba. Vaya ironía.

Pero no podía volver a odiarla por más que lo deseara.

\- F-Frisk... ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo es que caíste nuevamente?! ¿Acaso no puedes abrir esas malditas líneas que tienes por ojos? A-Ah...

Ella se arrastró entre los pétalos, aun aturdida por la caída, y le rodeó intentando ser suave pero la emoción le ahogaba que, quizás le apretó con demasiada fuerza o tal vez estuvo por romper un pétalo como lo hizo antes con las flores que aun pisaba, solamente sintió como al líquido carmesí brotaba de su mejilla a través de perlitas.

\- ¡B-Basta, Frisk! ¡He preguntado qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!

\- Asri...

\- ¡No me llames por ese nombre!

\- A-Ah... Flowey, yo no... No lo sé, yo solo lo... Lo lamento.

La embajadora de los monstruos regresó a su sitio con torpeza, dejándose caer con un sentón sobre su trasero. Se llevó la mano húmeda y llena de tierra a la mejilla e inconscientemente, empapando ésta de sangre, recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a su frente, sosteniéndose la cabeza en un pobre intento de acomodar sus ideas.

Había dejado a sus padres y amigas en esa reunión importante solo por seguir la pista del esqueleto, lo cual le hizo encogerse en sí misma un poco. Mojándose bajo la lluvia, se encontró nuevamente en el Monte Ebott y aún con ese precario clima se atrevió a escalarlo y caer, buscando posiblemente su muerte sin saberlo pero ahora podía asegurar con certeza que todo ese dolor había valido la pena.

Se tocó el cuello y agachó la cabeza, dejando que su enredado cabello le ocultara un poco. Definitivamente no podría evitar la molestia de todos, incluida la de Asriel.

\- Eres una idiota, ¿no? Espero que de verdad lo sepas.

Verla así provocó que el recuerdo de su antiguo amigo volviera a su memoria y con ello un enorme dolor emanó de su alma. Asriel aceptaba que aun cuando hubiera entendido su partida y el hecho de que le hubiese controlado, no podía ocultar el dolor que estos años le acompañó junto con la soledad de esa montaña.

¿Por qué era ella la que tenía que cambiar su mala fortuna? ¿Acaso era posible que fuera capaz de quererle?

Asriel deseaba estar con Frisk pero sabía que su lugar en ese mundo estaba perdido.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Flowey. Mamá y papá se molestaran por perdernos la cena.

Su primera respuesta fue arrojarle tierra en la cara y posteriormente desaparecer en la misma, dejándole sola.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso aún después de intentar asesinarla? No podía odiarla pero sí aborrecía el hecho de que ella pudiera amar a alguien como él tan fácilmente.

Con la manga del abrigo que esa noche vestía, la joven humana se limpió el rostro como pudo, escupiendo saliva mezclada con tierra lejos del campo que la flor protegía con recelo. El corte en su mejilla había sido un poco profundo por lo que continuaría sangrando por un tiempo más, mientras tanto, debía de atravesar las ruinas hasta encontrar la antigua casa de su ahora madre.

Justo como la primera vez, el cuerpo le dolía bastante y daba por hecho que encontraría pequeños y múltiples moretones por toda su piel, producto de las semillas del otro. Caminó a paso lento, resintiendo ligeramente la caída que por suerte no le había dejado un hueso roto o algo peor. Conforme encontró los viejos acertijos dentro de las antiguas ruinas las neuronas de su cerebro se conectaron y cierta alegría comenzó a invadirla, haciendo que olvidara el frío, el dolor e incluso a Sans por un momento.

Al encontrar la casa donde Toriel había vivido decidió quitarse del saco que llevaba, exprimiéndolo para sacar la mayor cantidad de agua posible y así colgarlo en uno de los viejos tendederos que había afuera. Hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y las medias, haciéndole pensar que definitivamente no era su estilo vestir de ese modo y que prefería sentirse cómoda con la ropa holgada y libre pero etiquetas eran etiquetas y si tenía que vestir unos ridículos tacones por sus amigos entonces iba a hacerlo.

Al pasar dentro caminó buscando la habitación que su madre le otorgó. Estaba segura que ninguna de las prendas que, en su momento Chara había vestido, pudieran quedarle, pero quizás las del pequeño Asriel lo harían, así que una vez dentro abrió el clóset para buscar algo que quedara en ese sitio.

Al parecer las cosas de él seguían intactas. Imaginaba que salir sin nada de ese lugar significaba mucho para la antigua propietaria. Un nuevo comienzo, algo que probablemente necesitaba también. Por ahora tomó una de las camisas rayadas para poder deshacerse de la propia y de la falda. Por supuesto que se sintió extraña aun cuando se tratasen de prendas que Asriel había usado siendo un niño continuaban siendo enormes para ella, lo que le hizo reír.

Quizás se quedaría sin cenar esa noche pero realmente no le interesaba, por ahora tomó la ropa que se había quitado para salir a colgarla junto con la demás, no sin antes limpiarse el rostro de la tierra y ahora las costras de sangre.

\- Flowey, ¿sigues aquí?

Sacudió su ropa mientras esperaba por respuesta pero esta no llegó. Vaya que había metido la pata, su amigo estaba enojado.

\- Tomé algo de tu ropa, Asriel. Prometo traerla de vuelta una vez que la mía esté seca.

\- No regreses aquí otra vez, Frisk. Tú no perteneces a este mundo.

\- Tú tampoco y sin embargo continúas aquí.

\- Yo debería estar muerto.

\- Pero no lo estás. Todos los monstruos han conseguido una vida allá arriba, no veo por qué debas quedarte en este sitio. Mamá y papá estarán felices de tenerte de vuelta.

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte, Frisk?! ¡He terminado con la vida de cada uno de ellos más de mil veces! ¡Es lógico que me odien!

\- Yo no te odio.

¿Debía dejar de insistir? Al igual que con Sans, no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle que estuviera con ella.

\- Vendré a dejarte la ropa mañana.

\- No seas idiota, humana insensata. Ya no necesito nada de eso.

Sus ojos buscaron la figura de la flor pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Por hoy lucharía contra las ganas de insistir, simplemente le dejaría ser y guardaría la esperanza para que pensara en su propuesta.

Regresó a su antigua habitación, dispuesta a dormir un poco mientras la lluvia pasaba y ella recobraba energías. Su barra de vida continuaba siendo la de un humano promedio y las semillas de su amigo le lastimaron levemente.

Cerró los ojos buscando descansar y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Poco a poco terminó cediendo y, sin saberlo, el sueño la abrazó con imágenes pasadas de esfuerzo, alegría y esperanza. A mitad de todo, la imagen de Sans apareció y sus ojos se abrieron húmedos esa noche.

Tuvo suerte de no ser vista por nadie en ese momento, aunque el dolor que atravesaba su alma era percibido hasta por la más insignificante flor.

Era mejor levantarse para seguir con su camino, sino nunca llegaría hasta el otro lado de la extinta barrera.

Ignorando el hecho de tener un trabajo, Sans regresó a casa en lugar de ir con Grillby. Él le había otorgado el permiso para atender un pendiente con la reptil de color amarillo pero tan pronto escuchó toda su petición ni siquiera tuvo que pensar demasiado para negarle tal propuesta. Quizás había sido un poco cruel pero al menos había sido sincero consigo mismo.

Si fuera tan fácil aceptar las cosas ahora estaría tomando helado o mirando el televisor con la humana.

Solo que ahora estaba recostado en su propia cama, con una pierna fuera y la cobija a medio tender. La luz estaba apagada; las lámparas en los postes de la calle iluminaban gentilmente y el sonido de la lluvia chocar contra el cristal de la ventana le relajaron como en un buen tiempo no lo había conseguido. De esa manera podía aceptar con tranquilidad que no estar con la chica no resultaba tan malo.

A quien engañaba cuando se estaba muriendo por dentro, aunque ya lo estuviera.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar su teléfono celular que descansaba sobre la cómoda. Si algo necesitaba esa noche era mirar videos en internet de humanos haciendo actividades poco inteligentes, así que eligió uno y mientras cargaba, un mensaje por parte de su hermano interrumpió su pantalla.

《SANS, ¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRAN? UNDYNE Y YO TERMINAMOS DE TRABAJAR, ASÍ QUE PODEMOS PASAR POR USTEDES PARA LLEVARLOS A CASA.》

Su video había cargado completamente, así que en un dos por tres comenzó con la grabación. Ignoró el mensaje por cinco minutos con cuatro segundos y un ataque de risa casi logra que tirara el aparato al suelo. El video que encontró resultó ser de un joven que al intentar cocinar terminaba quemando la estufa completa, así que deducir a quien se había imaginado no era muy difícil.

《¡SANS, TE MANDÉ UN MENSAJE! ¡SÉ QUE NO ESTÁN CON GRILLBY ASÍ QUE CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ!》

El esqueleto hizo a un lado el nuevo mensaje de su hermano favorito y eligió otro video, esta vez uno donde involucraban a cocineros que se veían saboteados por sus mascotas. Si amaba algo más, a parte de Frisk, las estrellas y el buen humor, era que los humanos difundieran sus experiencias cómicas a través de la red.

《¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡TE METERÁS EN PROBLEMAS SI NO RESPONDES! ¡YA PASAN DE LAS 12 DE LA NOCHZVKLJFADGJK》

Sans estuvo por evitar el mensaje por tercera vez, pero al tocar la pantalla, el aviso de llamada entrante apareció y, sin desearlo, no pudo hacer mucho por evitar la contestación de lo que esperó fuera el regaño de su hermano menor pero la estridente voz de su antigua jefa le hizo desear haber apagado el dispositivo y dormir.

\- Tío, tienes suerte que Papyrus no vaya al maldito volante.

\- Hey, ¿qué hay?

\- ¿Ya viste la hora en tu pantalla? Están dando casi la una.

\- ¿Lo sabes y Papyrus sigue fuera? Debería estar dormido ya.

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando, Sans!

\- ¡Como sea! Asgore pregunta si van a demorar más. No te ha llamado porque sabe que la humana ha estado un poco inquieta, pero la reina y la ley de este mundo dicen que los niños deben acostarse antes de las ocho, ¡eso lo vi en un comercial mientras cenaba! Así que dime donde están para pasar por ella, ¡sabes que tengo el poder para encerrarte en la mazmorra llamada prisión! ¡Ngajajaja!

-... No sabía que fueras tan bromista.

\- ¡Es en serio, delincuent-!

La llamada en el celular del esqueleto se vio interrumpida gracias a un movimiento inesperado en los huesos de su mano. Ciertamente deseaba colgar pero no buscaba cabrear a la mujer del mar, mucho menos cuando había mencionado el nombre de su rey y de su nueva hija adoptiva. Intentó recordar algo que le involucrara con ella pero lo más cercano que había estado fue en la conferencia de prensa esta tarde, aunque ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra.

《Te lo advertí!1!》

El sonido que indicaba las llamadas entrantes, comenzó a sonar y encontrarse el nombre de "Toriel" en su pantalla le hizo imaginar que algo no estaba bien.

Su cuerpo se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se llevó la mano hasta su cráneo, rascándolo un poco y dirigió la mirada hacia exterior de la ventana. Hizo el ademán de soltar aire por la boca y contestó.

\- ¿Qué hay, Toriel?

\- ¿Hola? ¡Oh, Sans! Buenas noches, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo?

\- Ah, nah, estoy en la cama.

\- ¡Sans, el esqueleto! ¿¡Dónde estás con mi hija?!

La mente del hermano mayor de Papyrus se quedó en blanco y entonces relacionó todo. ¿Acaso todos creían que estaba con Frisk? Bien, pues ya tenían un problema, uno más grande porque escuchó con claridad, pese a los múltiples gritos que emitía la mujer cabra, como es que el aparato terminaba en manos del antiguo rey de los monstruos.

\- ¡Qué tal! Soy Asgore, Sans.

\- Oh, ¿qué hay?

\- Uh, permíteme un segundo...

\- Claro.

Por la puerta que escuchó cerrar y la voz que cada vez comenzó a escucharse más y más lejana, supuso que había salido a algún lugar más tranquilo que de donde estaba con ella.

\- ¿Amiguito? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí, viejo, aquí estoy.

\- Gracias, Sans, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. Frisk se fue antes que terminara la conferencia de prensa, le dijo a Undyne que estaría contigo pero ya es tarde y Tori está un poco preocupada. Le hemos marcado a su celular desde hace un par de horas pero no contesta ninguna de las llamadas ni mucho menos los mensajes.

-...

\- Al parecer ella no está contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Eso es correcto. No he visto a Frisk en un buen rato.

\- Bien, entiendo. Gracias por tomar mi llamada.

\- Sí, no hay de qué, pero ahora esto no me dejará tranquilo, ¿sabes? Tendré que buscar a la niña por mi cuenta, para eso están los compañeros.

\- Gracias... Dime, Sans, ¿tú y ella han reñido últimamente?

-...No.

\- Lo siento, es entrometido de mi parte hacerte esta clase de preguntas, sobre todo por este medio. La hierbabuena y el anís han florecido en mi jardín, hubiera sido mejor si habláramos de monstruo a monstruo con una taza de té, pero ahora solo quisiera hablarte como el padre de Frisk, ¿está bien?

\- Okay, escúpelo.

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Sans? Ah, lo siento. No tienes que responderme, solo lo digo porque me temo que mi pequeña pueda accidentarse por un simple descuido.

\- ... ¿Frisk está enamorada de alguien?

\- Es ella quien te debe dar una respuesta a eso, no me corresponde a mí, compañerito.

-...

\- Oh, mira la hora. Sí que es tarde y preferiría que no te expusieras a nada; llamaré a Alphys para pedirle que rastreé su celular. Gracias por atender mi llamada, le pasaré tus saludos a Toriel. ¡Hasta luego!

El pip que anunciaba el fin de la llamada se quedó sonando por un par de segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que debía guardar el aparato. Lo hizo con lentitud y una vez estuvo lejos de él, se llevó ambas manos hasta la sien y volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose tonto, no solo porque no necesitaba aire sino porque estaba casi seguro que le gustaba a la niña humana con quien deseaba estar.

Se colocó un par de calcetines nuevos y posteriormente se dispuso a buscar el par de zapatos en medio de la pila de ropa que yacía en el suelo. Tan pronto los encontró los acomodó en sus pies y cogió la sudadera de la silla. Era lo único que sabía dónde estaba, ahora seguía buscar a la humana.

Ignorando si en el exterior llovía, ella continuó su camino rumbo al antiguo castillo de la familia real. Cuando pudo recobrar compostura después de despertar, Frisk descubrió sus prendas limpias en el tendedero de su madre. Le hubiera gustado saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a ese sitio porque su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos incómodos para hacerle saber que tenía hambre, además que estaba completa y enteramente segura que la mujer cabra estaría hecha un manojo de nervios, pero era mejor no pensar en su futuro regaño ni mucho menos en el castigo.

Había tomado sus prendas descubriendo que la mayoría de ellas estaba por secarse. Estaba de más deducir quien fue el autor de tal gesto, pero imaginar a la pequeña planta tratando de ayudarla le provocó una sonrisa. Aun así decidió usar uno de los bolsos que pudo encontrar en el cuarto de su madre para guardar la ropa, ya consideraría el momento más prudente para cambiarse, ya que la tierra alrededor del monte quedaría fresca después de la llovizna y su atuendo seguro que no tardaba en ensuciarse.

\- Flowey, gracias.

Atravesó las ruinas y aunque sus pies descalzos se quemaran por la nieve, tuvo que avanzar por el bosque nevado hasta llegar a Snowdin. Tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse en casa de los esqueletos pero prefirió hacerlo en alguna otra y buscar un calzado que no le quedara tan grande, aunque la mayoría de los monstruos no usara zapatos.

Cerró la puerta de la casa del niño monstruo sin obtener éxito alguno, su última opción era la casa de los otros dos aunque para su propia alegría, una vez girando hacia la calle se encontró con un par de zapatos viejos. La palabra "idiota" estaba trazada en la alfombra de nieve y la sonrisa en sus labios no pudo más que mostrarse. Se sentó un momento para sobarse la planta enrojecida de sus pies, tratando de recuperar un poco del calor que había perdido.

Continuó su camino de forma más tranquila, no sin antes mirar el que una vez fue el hogar de los primeros amigos que hizo en ese mundo. Se quedó quieta frente a la puerta pero decidió caminar rumbo a la cascada. Mientras más rápido se apresurara sería mejor, pero el eco de las flores le hizo detenerse a escuchar algunos mensajes que las personas grabaron, seguramente, en su camino para atravesar la barrera una vez fue destruida.

Las palabras de agradecimiento le hicieron recuperar la energía emocional que perdió cuando recordó al sonriente esqueleto en sus sueños. La mayoría de las frases estaban dirigidas a ella y eso la llenaba con determinación para hacer lo mejor para cada uno de los monstruos. Lo merecían después de haber sufrido con la angustia de nunca salir de esa montaña.

Al llegar al núcleo de la energía del mundo inferior pudo tomar un descanso en el elevador, sentándose mientras llegaba al último piso. Seguía sorprendiéndole que aunque pasaran los años el reactor seguía funcionando como si nada, era muy poderoso y eso le hizo recordar lo que Alphys le contó sobre el esqueleto durante la conferencia. Mirando al techo de metal prefirió detener sus pensamientos sobre él y cuando el sonido le avisó que habían llegado, continuó su camino. Su mente decidió llenarse con imágenes del trayecto y la posible explicación que le daría a sus padres sobre este incidente.

Una vez llegó al pasillo principal no evitó detenerse por inercia, "te apoyo, mocosa", y frente a ella el recuerdo de Sans apareció y con un parpadeo terminó lejos. Sus labios se apretaron el uno con el otro, aclarando su garganta en un intento de creer que continuaría ahí, que se trataba de algo real.

\- Oye... Sé que dijiste que no te interesaba nadie, pero... Creo que me gustas, ¿podemos salir?

El eco de sus palabras rebotó de pared a pared hasta entrar a sus oídos para ser procesado por su cerebro. Tras escucharse más de cien veces decir tales palabras desvergonzadas, corrió hasta atravesar la puerta y tropezar con el vivo jardín de Asgore. Su cuerpo cayó sobre pasto y un cúmulo de macetas viejas, al parecer alguien había mantenido ese lugar pero la alegría de saber aquello no impidió que los raspones en su rodilla se re abrieran y el dolor, lamentablemente no físico pese a la gran cantidad de moretones y raspones que le cubrían, provocó que sus pestañas se humedecieran por tercera vez.

\- Frisk, ¿cómo se siente sufrir después de hacer feliz a todos?

Flowey apareció delante de ella y su pequeña sombra sirvió para cubrir el rostro amargo de la humana. La castaña intentó incorporarse pero únicamente dejó que el flequillo ocultara su rostro, hincándose frente al primogénito de la familia Dreemurr, mientras un par de lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

No tuvo palabras para contestar en esta ocasión, por ahora debía dejar que sus sentimientos saliera si es que planeaba regresar con todos, a donde había creado su hogar con ellos.

\- Injusto, ¿no? Pero es estúpido cuando tienes la oportunidad de empezar nuevamente.

-...

\- ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que mis palabras no distan de una solución! ¡¿Por qué no reseteas todo esto y dejas de llorar, Frisk?! Lo olvidarás, lo harás, ¡de eso estoy seguro! Frisk, vamos... ¡¿Por qué no lo haces?! ¡Frisk! Termina con todo esto de una maldita vez...

El reclamo de la flor no fue más que una plegaria que la humana no pudo ignorar. Tomó una de las macetas que logró sobrevivir a su caída, dejándola a un lado de ambos. Con sus manos desnudas comenzó a cavar alrededor de las raíces de él, quien, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo más que golpearla en el rostro con sus hojas, pero aunque llenara de tierra sus ojos o le provocara más cortes, la humana no dejó de cavar, soltando lágrimas vacías que no podían dejar de caer.

\- No, no, ¡no! ¡Frisk! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?!

La pequeña planta fue depositada con gentileza y reuniendo un poco más de tierra, comenzó a llenar la frágil urna, la cual levantó a la altura de su pecho y envolvió con suavidad.

\- ¿Puedes darme un abrazo, Flowey? Me siento un poco agotada por viajar hasta aquí.

Los labios de la flor temblaron con duda, ignorando en responder con un acto o con más pelea. Esto no se trataba de piedad ni mucho menos de perdón, Frisk necesitaba de un regazo en donde llorar esa noche que poco a poco comenzaba a morir con la próxima luz del alba. A través del vitral de la habitación los primeros rayos del sol se colaron y, sin entenderlo, envolvió con sus hojas a la jovencita que no tardó en desahogarse al encontrar calidez en su cuerpo vacío.

Cuánto deseó haber llorado junto con ella una vez más.


	4. IV

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO IV_

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa, Toriel no pudo más que echarse a llorar antes de poder llamarle la atención. Ya dos veces había perdido a un hijo e imaginar una tercera ocasión resultaría devastador, tanto para ella como para Asgore.

Pero ese día fue diferente para todos, incluso para Frisk y ahora Flowey.

La humana bajó del Monte Ebott en compañía de la flor. Antes de poder recibir un regaño, su acompañante se presentó como tal y excusó a la humana al decir que le había pedido ayuda ya que recién se había enterado que la barrera fue destruida y no sabía a dónde ir cuando salió del interior de la montaña. No fue difícil inventar una historia que creyeran sus torpes padres, no debía dejar que supieran de quien se trataba. No deseaba romperle el corazón a ninguno de ellos además que, por salud mental, deseaba no tener que soportar gestos que no entendía aun cuando lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Se trataba de Flowey, la flor; no de Asriel Dreemurr, quien había muerto tras cumplir el último capricho de su mejor amigo.

Pero no necesitaba recordar más porque la humana le había llevado con ella. Las cosas iban a cambiar en su vida, para bien o para mal.

El día que volvieron, Frisk decidió que la pequeña flor viviría en su casa, en la escuela que sus dos padres atendían. Podría quedarse en su cuarto, sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana para que el sol de la mañana la alimentara y pudiera encantarse con el mundo que ya una vez le había quitado lo último que le sobraba.

Flowey podría asistir al colegio de su madre si es que lo deseaba, también pasar tiempo con Asgore si así lo quería. La humana imaginaba tantas posibilidades con la flor dorada pero desde que ambos se encontraron en su habitación, justo después de hablar con sus padres, ninguno de los dos pareció saber qué decirse. Ella no resultaba agobiante en cuanto a palabras aunque ciertamente lo que decía era honesto, así que si cruzaría palabras con la flor sería porque necesitaba hablar o ayudarle.

Depositó a su amigo sobre la mesa, a un lado de su ordenador. Había vuelto un par de horas antes de la puesta del sol, así que teniendo la oportunidad, Asgore prepararía una maceta nueva para él aunque ciertamente la planta no parecía cómodo, en su totalidad, con esa idea. Frisk tomó asiento frente a Flowey, pero desde que habían cruzado la salida, él decidió no mirarle a la cara hasta ese momento que pudieron verse frente a frente.

Con una de sus hojas, la flor retiró los mechones sucios del rostro de Frisk y ella sonrió por el gesto. Ambos habían vuelto poco presentables sin mencionar las heridas que le provocó al reconocerla y posteriormente al convencerle, no podían ni imaginar cuan angustiada se encontraba la mujer cabra al verlos. Flowey delineó cada una de sus heridas, curiosa del modo en que los humanos cicatrizaban.

\- Toriel preguntará por todo esto cuando tenga oportunidad. Dile que intenté terminar con tu vida, quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando escuche eso.

\- En ningún momento hiciste algo así.

\- Entonces dile a Asgore que no quiero que ponga sus sucias y horribles garras sobre mis raíces.

\- Flowey, las manos de papá no son así de malas. Él está contento de tenerte aquí, por supuesto que mamá también, y lo estarán aun más cuando sepan que su pequeño-

\- ¡Cállate, prometiste no mencionar ese tema otra vez!

El rostro de la embajadora de los monstruos en el mundo humano se vio sujetado por ambas hojas de la flor. Frisk miró fijamente la mirada contraria hasta que fue soltada con un empujoncito que le hizo recargarse sobre el respaldo de la silla, manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Las cosas no pintaban a ser fáciles pero deseaba estar a su lado para superar lo que el futuro trajera, no solo para ella, sino para ambos.

\- Tus ojos, Frisk, están hinchados.

\- ¿Podrías mantenerlo en secreto?

\- No puedo ocultar lo obvio. En cuanto tus tontos padres lo noten no pienso esconderte, estarás expuesta.

Acercó su meñique hasta la flor, quien le miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cuán descerebrada podía ser para pedirle eso pese a que lo iban a notar de todos modos? Seguro que ya lo habían hecho, pero su hoja decidió envolver ese dedo.

\- Sal de aquí, quiero estar solo un momento. Ve al baño a ducharte y deshazte de esa ropa ridícula.

\- Es tuya.

\- ¿Quieres morir?

La joven humana se echó a reír por lo que había escuchado y antes de separar su dedo de la hoja, se inclinó hacia el frente, envolviendo en un abrazo espontáneo que a la flor le pareció molesto pero no hizo nada por hacerse a un lado.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Flowey.

En ese momento, la humana se sintió feliz por saber que Asriel se encontraba con ella.

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces pero solo se necesitó de una para que la pequeña flor apartara a la jovencita de su regazo y le diera la espalda. Se trataba de Asgore quien pidió permiso para pasar.

\- Claro, papá. Está abierto.

El hombre cabra pasó dentro de la habitación, inclinándose un poco para atravesar el marco de la puerta. Con una sonrisa miró a la humana y a su nuevo amigo, a quien no podía apartarle la vista de encima porque claro que a él le encantaban las flores, pero Flowey odiaba ser una de ellas.

\- Frisk, mamá se siente mucho mejor. Tu amiguito y tú pueden bajar cuando gusten.

La castaña le miró con una sonrisa pequeña cuando su padre le dio ese importante aviso. Pese a ello, estaba consciente que debía informar a su madre sobre lo que había sucedido realmente, ya que poco o casi nada le dio el tiempo de hablar. Por supuesto que no pensaba revelar la identidad de su hijo por más deseos que tuviera.

\- Nunca antes vi a una flor que hablara. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué sitio de nuestro mundo eres, pequeño?

La flor arrugó el entrecejo al saber que se dirigió hacia él. Asgore se acercó donde ambos, obligando al de pétalos a encorvar el tallo para no mirarle a la cara. Su amiga sabía cuánto se esforzaba el otro por sus padres y también por ella, así que le tocó, haciéndole saber que estaría con él incondicionalmente.

Flowey miró a Frisk en cuestión de segundos y después habló con el otro monstruo, sin mirarle pero mostrando el rostro.

\- Amiguito, vengo de un lugar más lejano que las mismas ruinas y fue por ello que tardé tanto en salir.

\- ¿Más lejano que las ruinas? Vaya, incluso yo desconozco el sitio del que me hablas, pequeña criatura. Pero tienes una suerte enorme de encontrarte con Frisk, no hay mejor humana que ella para guiarte y estar contigo.

\- Sí, lo sé. No hay nadie mejor que ella.

La flor regresó a mirar a otro lado, perdiendo la oportunidad de incluso ver como el rostro de Frisk se iluminaba como hace tiempo no lo había hecho.

\- Oh, por cierto, hija mía. Deberías llamar a tus amigos, ellos han estado muy preocupados por tí.

La chica bajó la mano del pétalo de la flor y este le miró tras haberla sentido. Ella no parecía del todo satisfecha con el desahogo que tuvo dentro de las ruinas, probablemente se sentía lo suficientemente herida y esto lo causaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Flowey aseguraba que no podía sentir preocupación ni mucho menos lástima por nadie, pero no era un tonto como para no darse cuenta que las cosas con ella no estaban del todo bien.

\- Eh, gracias, papá. Les llamaré más más tarde, ¿está bien?

\- Hazlo cuando hayas descansado un poco. ¡Y, oh, por cierto! No olvides hablar con Sans. Al parecer tú y él tienen mucho que hablar, ¿o no?

\- Eso... Eso parece.

\- Tori se molestó mucho con él y dudo que te deje verlo en un buen rato; probablemente deban arreglar sus citas en un horario más accesible.

Frisk se limitó a curvear los labios casi por obligación. Los oscuros ojos del ser que no era ni monstruo ni humano se fijaron en los del antiguo rey, arrugados con tremenda molestia y probablemente a nada de iniciar una riña en la que su teatro quedaría en el suelo.

Flowey debía tranquilizarse.

\- ¡Rey tonto, Toriel debe estar buscándote para tomar el maldito té de la tarde!

Padre e hija miraron con sorpresa a la pequeña planta debido a su comportamiento tan abrupto en ese momento, aunque, por supuesto, no fue algo que le pareciera extraño. El hombre monstruo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de palabras por parte de su esposa y de algunos niños monstruo, como a Undyne, quien resultó ser una niña poco dulce. Eventualmente se ganó el corazón de ambas, así que no dudaría en desistir con el nuevo conocido que curiosamente dio en el punto de la hora mencionada.

\- ¡Oh,Flowey, tienes razón! Eres muy amable.

\- Será mejor que salgas de aquí, Asgore.

El más alto de todos los presentes decidió salir sin más que mirar a su pequeña, quien le dedicó la misma mirada sorprendida que él llevaba. Una vez se encontraron solos los dos, la humana se giró en su propio tallo, dándole lo que suponía ser su espalda.

Era seguro que el monstruo al que pudo una vez llamarle padre le comentaría lo sucedido a la madre que echaba de menos. No solo eso, sino que también le llamarían la atención a ella, a Frisk y su modesta coartada quedaría arruinada pero él no necesitaba de motivos que le permitieran quedarse ahí, ¿para qué cuando no podía entenderlos? Familia, amigos, amor. Flowey no entendía lo que a Asriel le pudo importar tanto hace mucho tiempo.

Esto no iba a funcionar. Se lo había repetido a la castaña más que todas las veces que pudo resetear su vida como un ser sin sentimientos, tan solo iba a arruinarlo porque jamás comprendería por lo que debía estar luchando en ese mundo que no conocía pero que le había quitado todo lo que una vez le hizo sentir vivo. Él mejor que nadie debía de odiar a esa raza de seres egoístas pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando Frisk le amaba como si fuera lo más importante.

Salir del Monte Ebott se convertiría en el error más grande después de haber impedido su propia muerte.

\- Flowey.

O tal vez no.

\- Sal de aquí tú también, humana. Necesito estar solo.

La castaña de ojos cobrizos se acercó a él antes de salir de la habitación. Le sujetó de la maceta y sin importar su molestia, decidió rodearle, recargando su mejilla sobre él. La flor dorada le golpeó con su hoja pero únicamente pudo taparle la mitad del rostro, sacándole una risa por su actitud tan improvisada.

¿No entendía cuán frustrante era?

Flowey deseaba amar a Frisk.

\- Regreso enseguida.

\- No lo hagas.

\- Es mi habitación, Flowey.

La embajadora de los monstruos salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza hasta escuchar el clac que indicaba que lo había hecho. Dio media vuelta por el pasillo y por inercia pasó la mano por el bolsillo de la falda para buscar el celular que no estaba. Antes de regresar a casa, cambió la ropa del difunto hijo por la que ese día llevaba vestida. La tierra seguía húmeda cuando bajaron pero las prendas y el calzado que la flor le prestó le fue muy útil para moverse.

Intentó recordar el momento en que su móvil dejó de estar con ella. Había intentado buscar a Sans ese día pero lo único que hizo fue correr sin dirección alguna hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer en su cara. Cuando iba en el transporte, intentó revisar la hora pero en ese momento ya no contaba con el aparato, así que supuso que éste había volado en algún momento antes y no creía posible que alguien se lo devolviera.

Con lentitud bajó las escaleras hasta el pasillo que daba al teléfono. Podía escuchar el sonido de los instrumentos chocar los unos con los otros desde la cocina, haciéndole saber que su madre cocinaba algo, en parte para saciar la ansiedad guardada y otra porque sabía que tenía hambre, vaya que tenía razón. Desde ayer que no probaba bocado y aunque sus puntos de vida se encontraran estables, no estaban en su mejor estado. Había tratado de dormir en la antigua casa pero no pudo descansar en absoluto, sumado al previo ataque de las semillas de su amigo y ni mencionar los raspones y golpes sufridos por la caída.

Se recargó en la pared cuando tomó la bocina del teléfono, acercando la mano a los botones para presionar los correspondientes de su propia línea móvil. Esperaba tener suerte y que quien lo hubiera recogido deseara devolvérselo. No guardaba nada más importante que algunas conversaciones, pero tampoco deseaba que alguien quisiera gastarles bromas pesadas a sus amigos. Era suficiente con el recelo que algunos humanos les guardaban a los monstruos.

Tuvo suerte que la llamada entrara a su teléfono, eso significaba algo, así que después de tres pips alguien cogió la llamada y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Hola? Eh, disculpe, extravié este teléfono y...

\- ¡¿F-Frisk?! ¡¿Frisk, eres tú?!

\- ¿Alphys?

La embajadora no recordó hasta ese momento que la científica se había encargado de la creación de su pequeño amigo y ella debía ser la primera con quien debían hablar para que la coartada de la pequeña flor no se viera manchada por nadie, aunque para ser cierto no era algo que preocupara a alguien, ¿o sí? Ninguno de sus amigos recordaba o tenía la menor idea de lo que pudo llegar a hacer.

\- Oh, gracias a dios te encuentras bien. Estabamos muy preocupados por tu paradero pero es una suerte que te encuentres en casa finalmente. ¡Asgore me pidió que rastreara tu celular! Unos humanos lo encontraron tirado en la calle bajo la lluvia pero f-fueron muy amables al devolverlo. Undyne lo recogió hoy por la mañana y justo término de repararlo. P-Pensamos en devolverselo a los reyes más tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar y...

\- No era mi intención asustarlos, Al. Siento haberte preocupado, pero... ¿podría verte más tarde? Claro, si es que tienes tiempo.

\- ¡P-Por supuesto, Frisk! ¡Justo acaba de llenar el volumen uno de la nueva temporada de Mew Mew Kissy Cut... ¿Pero la reina te dejará salir como si nada?

Tenía razón, quizás debía descartar ver a su amiga en un lapso considerable de tiempo, o al menos hasta que pudiera devolverle la seguridad a su madre.

\- ¡N-No te preocupes, Frisk! Undyne y yo te llevaremos tu teléfono a casa más tarde.

\- Siento las molestias, Alphys. Te estaré esperando entonces.

\- P-Por supuesto, Frisk. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

La monstruo de color amarillo colgó la bocina primero y en ese mismo momento escuchó que una de las puertas de arriba se cerró con fuerza. Frisk volteó escaleras arriba, segura que se había tratado de la que correspondía a su habitación, obligándole a creer que la flor le había espiado. ¿Acaso tomaría la iniciativa de visitar a la doctora antes que ella? Ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar de la tierra vivía pero siendo una flor y ella una especie de dinosaurio, no le resultaría difícil dar con ella.

Dio media vuelta en disposición de hablar con el otro pero con el temor de no querer que Alphys fuera amenazada por él, no se dio cuenta cuando su madre puso la mano sobre su hombro, sacándole un saltito imprudente.

\- Oh, mi niña, ¿te he asustado? No era mi intención... Tampoco la de hacerte sentir mal cuando llegaste, es solo que...

Frisk giró con una sonrisa donde su madre, extendiendo los brazos para callarla con un abrazo. Ya había pensado en cuanta angustia le hizo pasar, así que necesitaba disculparse con ella en algún momento y que mejor que ahora. Toriel buscó una de sus manos y con gusto la joven se la concedió, intercambiando miradas que posteriormente se convirtieron en tirón de mejillas. Su madre no era un enorme peluche relleno de algodón de azúcar, a diferencia de su padre.

\- Lo siento, mamá.

\- No habrá pie de butterscotch en una semana, ¿entiendes?

\- Pero mamá...

\- Tampoco televisión.

\- A Flowey le encantaría comerlo...

\- También olvida salir con tus amigos.

\- No es necesario que...

\- Mucho menos con Sans.

\- ¡Mamá!

La mujer cabra elevó ambas cejas mientras dejaba el rostro de su hija. La había atrapado completamente pero ella no quería hablar acerca del tema, no cuando había decidido que el esqueleto no sería su prioridad por ahora, pero la mirada de la otra le hizo agachar la cabeza ligeramente.

Estaba claro que Frisk no deseaba, ni mucho menos podía, abandonar tan fácilmente un deseo tan grande como el de estar con alguien a quien quería pero el saber que lo suyo con el otro se trataba de una batalla sin objetivo solo le traería frustración y tristeza. En ese momento tuvo la necesidad de externárselo a su madre adoptiva pero un nudo en la garganta le dio la oportunidad de detenerse y afrontar este reto por su cuenta. Aun así, la expresión en la cara de su madre le dijo que ella tenía la ligera impresión de lo que la otra se encontraba sufriendo.

Con un apretoncito en su mano, la antigua reina le soltó finalmente. Con un movimiento en la cabeza le pidió que le siguiera hasta la cocina, donde su esposo parecía escuchar todo con cierta necesidad por interrumpir, pero la taza de té que bebía intentaba tranquilizar sus ansias por hacerlo.

\- Frisk, pequeña, toma asiento, por favor.

La humana hizo lo que la otra le ordenó e intercambió miradas con su padre, quien continuó bebiendo de la taza. Levantó la cabeza para observar a su madre, con las manos sobre las rodillas, apretándolas para atenuar los nervios que comenzaban a generarse desde su estómago. Esta se trataba de la peor pelea que pudo haber enfrentado, sin siquiera tratarse de una.

Los segundos parecieron eternos cuando Toriel decidió sacar el pie de butterscotch que horneó minutos atrás y partía un pedazo que decidió entregarle, en un plato, a la chica humana mientras regresaba a cortar otro para su nuevo invitado. La embajadora se sintió más que reprendida en cada instante que el silencio continuaba reinando pero el más grande de su pequeña familia decidió hablar primero, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

\- Hija mía, entiendo que albergues duda y a la vez miedo de dar un paso o de retroceder otro. Has formado una familia con nosotros y sabes que nos encantaría apoyarte en todo lo que nos permitas.

-...

\- Tú nos mostraste una inquebrantable determinación tiempo atrás, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos. Nos regalaste esperanza, Frisk; nada nos haría más felices que devolver todo lo que has hecho por mi pueblo, pero entiendo que la situación en donde te encuentras en este momento solo tiene lugar para alguien en específico.

El rey acomodó su mano encima de la espalda de su hija, acariciándola ligeramente para hacerle saber que aquello trataba de ser más una plática amistosa en lugar de un regaño o incluso una advertencia.

\- Mi pequeña Frisk, entiendo lo que significa ser no correspondido por el monstruo que amas. Aun hoy lamento haber alejado al amor de mi vida por tomar una decisión que no pensé en su momento, tú no tienes por qué cometer el mismo error que yo, todavía tienes la oportunidad de sincerarte.

Siendo atento, devolvió su blanca mano hasta la oreja de la taza, encima de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos decidió mirar a Toriel, cada uno con una razón diferente.

\- No tomes una decisión cuando todavía no sabes lo que piensa ese monstruo.

Tal vez Asgore tenía razón.

\- No seas dura contigo misma, Frisk.

Aun había tiempo.

\- Sabes que mamá y papá pueden incendiar el hogar de ese monstruo si tú nos lo pides.

\- ¡Asgore!

\- Lo siento, Tori.

La suave risa de la joven humana se presentó de repente. Sus dos padres le miraron con gratitud al saber que se encontraba estable y es que dentro de sus preocupaciones era enterarse que ella se encontraba bastante triste. La castaña cogió el tenedor que estaba a un lado de su plato y con lentitud partió un pequeño pedazo para llevárselo a la boca, pero antes de eso un cristalino lagrimón corrió por su mejilla. Esta vez no se trató de Sans sino para sí misma. Estaba feliz de tenerlos como padres y por supuesto que se los externó con un abrazo, primero al mayor y posteriormente su madre se unió. Las cosas iban a tomar un camino distinto. Frisk lo había hecho con anterioridad y por supuesto que lo repetiría, no iba a equivocarse.

Y no lo hizo cuando imaginó que su viejo amigo visitaría a Alphys después de escuchar como azotaba la puerta. Flowey era una flor persistente que decidió salvar esa partida y emprender un rápido viaje en ese mundo que nada conocía. En poco tiempo se encontró en el patio de la casa donde la otra habitaba, un lugar modesto pero que reflejaba las importantes aportaciones que su inteligencia y conocimientos habían generado en el mundo humano. Siendo la más temerosa de todos, la doctora llevaba una buena vida fuera del mundo inferior.

Emergida en el jardín, frente a la casa ajena, Flowey lanzó una serie de semillas a la puerta, provocando que en cuestión de segundos la doctora apareciera, creyendo que se trataba de la mujer pez pero no fue así. La de lentes miró a todas partes creyendo que encontraría al responsable de jugarle esa broma pero no hubo señal de nadie, solo de esa pequeña flor que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa. Con ambas manos en boca, la sorpresa le invadió y la culpa se apoderó de ella una vez más. Justo lo que la flor esperaba.

\- Oh, dios, ¿p-pero cómo...? Creí que no te volvería a ver después de que huiste del laboratorio.

\- Frisk me encontró y vine para ordenarte lo único que te ayudará para conseguir mi perdón y limpies de una vez por todas las asquerosas manos que tienes.

\- ¿C-Cómo dices?

\- Mi nombre es Asriel Dreemurr y sé que eres una buena mentirosa, así que podrás guardar este secreto incluso de los oídos de la tonta humana. A causa de tu error renací en un ser incapaz de sentir nada en absoluto pero quiero cambiar eso, así que no necesito explicar lo que tienes que hacer, ¿cierto?

Ahora, más que nunca, deseaba sentir una vez más.


	5. V

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO V_

Cuando Frisk volvió a su habitación la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se mecían a causa del gentil viento que se colaba. La vieja maceta donde transportó a su amigo hasta ese lugar se encontraba rota, curtida por el tiempo y regada sobre la superficie de la mesa. Al parecer sus sospechas se hicieron realidad y la flor había salido sin avisar, porque solicitar un permiso jamás se le ocurriría.

Decidió buscar una bolsa para recoger los trozos regados en el escritorio, tuvo suerte que sus pertenencias importantes estuvieran guardadas en la mochila de la escuela porque si no, tendría problemas ya que los exámenes finales se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque ciertamente eso no significaba un problema como lo era desconocer del paradero actual de su ahora hermano.

La forma que mantenía prisionero a Asriel huyó por la ventana, con una dirección incierta que solo imaginaba. No quería desconfiar de él pero estaba consciente que existía una pequeña posibilidad que orillaba a la flor a cometer los sucesos que desencadenaron su ira cuando ambos caminos se cruzaron tiempo atrás. La frustración y soledad acumulada eran un arma peligrosa, finalmente podía entenderlo así que no deseaba abandonarle una vez más.

Salió de la casa para buscar una escoba que le permitiera asear su habitación. Posteriormente debía ser el turno de ella. Permanecía siendo un completo desastre; pero uno muy hermoso a los ojos de Sans, los cuales le miraron desde el portón enrejado de la escuela en un santiamén porque cuando parpadeó para limpiar su vista, él se encontraba frente a ella.

Frisk se quedó quieta ante su expresión sonriente que poco a poco se desvaneció para darle paso a otra que revolvía un sin fin de cosas. ¿Estaba molesto? Lo entendía. ¿Preocupado? Por supuesto. ¿Y qué decir de confundido? Ella también loa estaba.

¿Al menos hablarían?

\- Toc, toc.

Pero la voz del esqueleto alivió su corazón, el cual aseguraba se encontró perdiendo los pocos puntos de vida que le quedaban. Sus piernas flaquearon, temblando con debilidad para tumbarla en el suelo mientras seguía apretando el palo de madera de la escoba que buscó desde momentos atrás. Había recuperado parte de su energía comiendo la rebanada de pie que su madre le ofreció pero no fue suficiente.

Los huesudos dedos del esqueleto se encontraron sobre su espalda y encima de su misma mano. Sans no dudó ni un segundo en hincarse a su lado, para quedar frente a frente el uno del otro en una distancia que ninguno de los dos deseaba. Exigían reducirla con urgente necesidad.

\- Si la dueña de la casa no se siente bien no tiene por qué abrir la puerta, ¿sabes? Vendré otro día.

Frisk se sentía tan feliz de escucharlo.

\- Es sábado, Sans. Las escuelas no abren esos días, son para descansar.

El esqueleto se echó a reír, acercando su rostro al hombro de la joven humana. El cuerpo de Frisk se estremeció de pies a cabeza, hasta el último de sus cabellos. Los huesos de su amigo se sentían fríos, la tierra húmeda estaba presente en su aroma y fue la chamarra que goteó encima de sus piernas que le dio a entender que estuvo fuera por demasiado tiempo, exactamente todo el día anterior. Su padre dijo que Toriel se molestó con él, que todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por su paradero.

Sans se dedicó a buscar a Frisk y eso animó su débil alma, aunque la duda comenzaba a presentarse y eso le obligaría a detenerse tarde que temprano. Un helado apretón decidió callar cualquier voz ajena a su verdadera determinación.

\- Si Tori ve que estoy abrazando a su retoño no dudará en calcinarme por completo. Haz que ese final valga la pena, ¿bi-? Hey.

La castaña se abrazó a él con suma fuerza, empujándole con el cuerpo contra el suelo. A la embajadora de los monstruos poco le importó vestir una falda en ese momento, lo único que deseó fue atrapar al esqueleto entre sus brazos, haciendo un espacio para ocultar el rostro entre el cuello del mayor. De sus labios una risa apareció y los huesos del más grande sintieron cosquillas debido a la carente distancia entre los dos cuerpos. Sans depositó sus manos en la espalda de la chica, tomando la libertad de moverse hasta encontrar las modestas curvas de su cuerpo. Era verdad que Frisk se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

\- No te encontré por ninguna parte.

\- Estoy aquí, cariño. Y me alegro que tú también lo estés.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su alma a rebosar con energía. Los dos escucharon el agradable sonido que tenían para cada quien.

\- De nuevo. Repítelo.

\- De nuevo.

\- No me refiero a esa parte.

\- ¿Toc, toc?

\- Ya te dije que hoy es sábado.

\- Ah, ya sé. Te diré algo mejor que un simple chiste de puertas.

El esqueleto enredó entre sus dedos las hebras cobrizas del lacio cabello de la humana, separándolo con delicadeza de su piel. Apretó su cuerpo con intención de acercarla hasta donde se suponían estaban sus labios pero estos acariciaron su oído con una frase necesaria.

-Sí, estoy interesado en alguien.

El rostro de la humana enrojeció agradablemente aun sin siquiera preguntarse del nombre que escondía aquella respuesta. El antiguo habitante de Snowdin le apretó con gentileza pero la chica necesitó mirarle directo al rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par como pocas veces sucedía. Las cejas levantadas indicaban sorpresa y sus manos apretadas a la húmeda ropa le hicieron sentarse encima de su esqueleto porque la falda no le permitía acomodarse con libertad.

No era un sueño, ¿verdad?

\- Toc, toc.

\- ¿Los humanos deciden tocar puertas el fin de semana?

\- Tú ya sabes que me interesas a mí.

Todo se volvía increíble. Para Sans y para Frisk.

Pero no para lo que quedaba de Asriel.

La pequeña flor miró la escena desde la sombra que la casa formaba durante el cenit. La humana que le había salvado junto con el maldito esqueleto que, en repetidas ocasiones, se dedicó a arruinar sus planes de diversión y hastío. ¿Por qué ambos parecían tan íntimos cuando la joven pasó, tal vez, uno de sus peores días lamentándose por su culpa? ¿Por qué lucía tan alegre después de sufrir y lastimarse tanto?

¿De eso se trataba estar vivo?

Cabizbajo recordó las palabras que le había dicho a la doctora y, mirando cómo la niña volvía a acomodarse encima del otro, una suerte de arrepentimiento se cruzó por sus pensamientos. Flowey deseaba que ella fuera feliz a toda costa, ¿pero por qué le molestaba que no fuera con él? ¿Por qué lucía tan repugnante la forma en la que ambos se tocaron en ese momento? ¿Siendo Asriel podría estar con ella de ese modo?

¿De eso se trataba el amor?

Debería terminar con ambos en ese momento.

El esqueleto decidió cambiar de papeles y giró su cuerpo encima de la humana, depositándola en el suelo con lentitud. Flowey escuchó claramente la serie de risas que salieron de ambas bocas, la distancia era mínima y sus frentes se encontraron una encima de la otra. Era suficiente para el difunto príncipe, así que apareció una semilla que golpeó la ventana de la cocina, donde sus padres se encontraban para que de una vez por todas detuviera ese momento que le hubiera gustado sentir.

En un dos por tres, la mujer cabra salió disparada de su asiento en la cocina y su figura interrumpió el momento en que, su hija adoptiva y el único amigo que hizo durante su soledad en las ruinas. Ninguno de los dos hizo más que juntar sus frentes para sentirse cerca, pero el poco pudor de la jovencita usando falda hicieron que los colores de Toriel se elevaran por los aires, aunque entendía que la culpa no estaba presente en ella porque su pequeña se acostumbró a vestir únicamente ropa holgada que le hiciera sentir cómoda. Sin embargo, eso no expiaba los pecados de Sans por abstenerse a estar con ella de ese modo.

\- ¡Sans, el esqueleto!

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el aludido se dejó caer a un lado de la jovencita, boca abajo y con las manos arriba para demostrar parte de la aparente inocencia que hoy le acompañaba. Decidió ocultar un momento su rostro contra el pasto mientras la castaña se incorporaba y recordaba acomodar su ropa y, como si en verdad respirara, Sans lanzó un suspiro satisfecho para si mismo. Había pasado toda la noche buscando por la ciudad y sus alrededores, y pese a que no le importó estar bajo la lluvia, no encontró ni una pista de su paradero.

Pero ahora estaba con él y eso era suficiente. ¿Qué más podía necesitar?

\- Vamos, Tori, no puedes intentar matarme cuando ya estoy muerto.

\- Aunque sea divertido no pienso reírme, jovencito. Frisk, ve dentro a cambiar esa ropa por una muda limpia, ya me explicarás a dónde te metiste exactamente y... Sans, cabeza hueca, ¿tú también estás sucio? ¿Es que los dos quieren matarme el día de hoy? Pasa... Pasa tú también.

El esqueleto simuló guiñarle un ojo a la jovencita, quien intercambió una sonrisa modesta pero presente en su rostro. Ella se levantó primero del suelo, sacudiendo sus prendas ligeramente para sacar el polvo de estas. Tras haberlo hecho, giró con su amigo para extender ambas manos e invitarle a tomarlas para incorporarse. Por supuesto que Sans aceptó el gesto, así que una vez de pie no perdió la oportunidad de estrechar sus dedos con ella y sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, al menos por un breve momento ya que su guardiana podría reprenderlos.

Junto con su madre, ambos pasaron dentro de la casa solo que antes de cruzar el umbral, la castaña recordó que su propósito para salir al patio fue el de buscar la escoba y recogedor para levantar los trozos de la maceta rota y la tierra que la flor dejó regado en el suelo de su habitación. Dejó que su madre guiara al esqueleto dentro para que ella pudiera tomar la escoba del pasto y el recogedor en el cuarto de herramientas.

Abrió la puerta para tomar su cometido y volver tan pronto como le fuera posible al interior del lugar. En ese momento se preguntó por la flor, así que dio un fugaz vistazo al patio con la esperanza de encontrarse con la inusual flor dorada. Su mirada castaña no encontró rastro de él por lo que decidió avanzar hasta el jardín de su padre. Sus ojos nunca fueron los mejores.

\- ¿Estás aquí?

Dejó el recogedor junto con la escoba recargados contra la pared y ella decidió avanzar entre las variadas flores que el antiguo rey decidió plantar una vez se dio cuenta que las condiciones del mundo de arriba eran propicias para toda clase de cultivo.

La flor dorada había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con la doctora por teléfono, ¿o no? Era momento de tener una charla urgente con él aunque sabía que estaba más que hastiado de cruzar palabra con ella. El objetivo de Frisk no era molestarlo, mucho menos repetir un evento como el que ocurrió al llegar al castillo del rey de la montaña, sino que deseaba otorgarle un propio final feliz. Tanto Flowey como Asriel lo merecían y ella nunca pensó en darse por vencida.

\- ¿Flowey?

Pronunció su nombre una vez más en ese día, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo y seguiría cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero ahora que su corazón se sentía menos agitado se preguntó si la forma en la que decidió que las cosas sucedieran no fueron las correctas.

Frisk sonrió para sí misma.

Pensar en la flor le hizo dudar tanto como si se tratara del esqueleto cuando bajó por accidente de la superficie. ¿En qué momento había perdido la confianza de sí misma? Quizás cuando había dejado de ser la niña que accidentalmente cayó al interior de la montaña maldita.

Estaba creciendo.

Decidió guardar un momento de silencio y se dispuso a buscar una maceta entre los diversos utencilios de los que su padre hacía uso para la actividad que más le gustaba. Estaba segura que el antiguo rey había escogido una maceta para el nuevo miembro de la familia pero no deseaba entrar y ser reprendida por su madre nuevamente cuando necesitaba cruzar palabra con su padre. Escogió el contenedor más reluciente, tenía experiencia para plantar flores así que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Mañana podemos buscar una maceta mejor en el mercado, ¿quieres escogerla?

Sus oídos captaron como las plantas se removían ligeramente sobre la tierra así que volteó donde el sonido se escuchó. Sus ojos se encontraron con las flores doradas y a mitad del conjunto de ellas, se encontraba su amigo. Debido a la hora, la sombra cubría ese lado del jardín aunque pronto la oscuridad reinaría en ese lado del mundo. El viento sopló con frialdad pero Frisk avanzó hasta el frente, respetando el espacio que imponía la jardinera.

\- Lárgate con la familia que te ama, humana. ¿No ves que simplemente no encajo ahí?

\- Recién llegamos aquí, Flowey. Tenemos que darle una oportunidad y vamos a hacerlo juntos.

La flor se quedó cabizbaja, deseando que la tarde se volviera noche para perderse por completo pero parecía que mientras más lo deseaba, la roja alma de la humana brillaba con tanta fuerza, más que la de cualquier ser viviente, incluso más que la de su hermano fallecido. ¿Eso era una broma? Si Chara la hubiera hecho, quizás sí sería divertida.

Pero todo lo que amaba no se encontraba a su alcance.

Ni la muerte ni la vida.

Cuando Flowey se dio cuenta, las raíces de su tallo se encontraban entre los dedos de ese ser despreciable. Sorprendido por estar en algo que no fuera la tierra o en esa molesta maceta que poco le agradaba; sus hojas intentaron sujetarse de las muñecas de ella, lo que provocó una risa por ese gesto tan natural, incluso humano. No podía predecir los movimientos de la humana pese a que la había visto caer más de mil veces.

Con el ceño fruncido, la flor permitió que la chica le acomodara dentro de la maceta. No lograba acostumbrarse a ese lugar pero por el momento no quiso darle importancia, al menos no cuando la humana le depositó en el barro y posteriormente acarició fugazmente donde se suponía que estaban sus mejillas, haciéndolo rápido para que no se molestase pero tenía preguntas, demasiadas para contestarse. ¿Sus manos eran cálidas? ¿Lo había hecho con cariño? Lo único que Flowey supo fue que ahora tenía tierra y tuvo que retirarla con sus verdes hojas.

\- Llevaré un par de rebanadas de pie a mi habitación para que las comamos juntos.

\- No seas idiota, las flores no necesitan más que luz, agua y tierra para seguir vivas... Ugh.

Los ojos de la humana se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó eso salir de su boca. ¿Es que en verdad solo era tonta y sus atenciones no tenían motivo? Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía ofenderse pero pensar que era igual que ella resultaba una burla. Sin embargo, Frisk pareció sorprendida por su comentario descuidado, tanto que terminó llevando una mano a la sien, golpeándose ligeramente la frente por ese pensamiento sin fundamento alguno.

Seguramente le diría algo mucho más estúpido para amenizar el tema.

No quería oírlo así que decidió hablar antes que ella.

\- Agáchate.

Los ojos de la embajadora volvieron a su posición original, cerrándose sin dudar para acercarse a donde le indicaba. El difunto príncipe tuvo de cerca el joven rostro de la que una vez fue esa niña a quien deseó asesinar con toda sus fuerzas tiempo atrás. En ese preciso instante era vulnerable, podía terminar con su vida tal y como lo hizo con todos los monstruos en el mundo inferior pero en lugar de regalarle miles de sus semillas cargadas con odio, optó por limpiar su frente de los restos de tierra que su mano dejó cuando la paso encima de sí misma.

Flowey aprovechó que ella aceptó inclinarse hasta su pequeña altura para revolver su cabello, primero con fuerza y después con la intención de solo enmarañarlo. La humana soltó un quejido, porque aun cuando fuera su invitado no permitiría que le molestase, así que la castaña decidió hacerle lo mismo aunque solo pudiera doblar de sus pétalos. Si ya lucía desaliñada, ahora parecía como si se hubiera revolcado en la tierra todo el día.

Ambos se detuvieron hasta que la hueca flor se sintió agraviada y cubriéndole los ojos con ambas hojas, logró detenerla, aunque técnicamente la chica ya los tuviera cerrados. Fue una suerte que la humana no mirara como su rostro se deformaba cuando la sombra del esqueleto les ocultó a ambos. El sol continuaba sangrando como para iluminar la escena y nadie quería que ella tuviera un mal momento, aunque había cosas que no se podían evitar, ¿o no? La experiencia hablaba por sí sola.

\- Niña, ¿pero qué estás haciendo con esa flor?

Probablemente el esqueleto debió de escuchar el juego de los otros dos para preguntarse con quién hablaba el amor de su no vida. Tanto el antiguo rey como la ex-reina se encontraban dentro, una llamando su atención y el otro sirviéndole una taza de té, así que la embajadora no podría estar hablando consigo misma, a menos que fuera una demente o una persona, sin uso de razón, que en su viaje a lo desconocido trajera a un ser capaz de terminar con la vida de cada uno de ellos en el mundo que tanto les costó conseguir.

Por suerte, solo se trataba de Frisk pero esa flor solo le causaba un mal sabor en el paladar que ya no tenía.

\- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Flowey, Flowey la flor! ¡Y soy tu mejor amigo!

El alma dormida del esqueleto se agitó con brusquedad y su ojo izquierdo se iluminó con un fulgor azul. Dentro de sus recuerdos estaba la figura de la pequeña flor pero no sabía en qué rincón ni mucho menos haciendo qué. Algo estaba mal en su cabeza porque no le permitía descifrar sus pensamientos, únicamente le dejaba con un molesto sentir que le daba a entender que las cosas no estaban bien.

No tenía que olvidar, nunca debía de hacerlo. Fue la última recomendación que el viejo científico le hizo antes de perderse en algún lugar inexistente. Pero no podía.

Tuvo que llevar la mano hasta la luz que a su ojo iluminaba y la flor regresó a su expresión habitual. La humana hizo a un lado las hojas de su rostro para incorporarse y acomodar la falda que tuvo que vestir por simple etiqueta. Giró donde él estaba, su presencia era suficiente como para echarse a reir y calmar ligeramente los nervios que habían emergido en ese momento. La humana estuvo por presentar a ambos pero decidió adelantarse.

\- Flowey, ¿no? Soy Sans.

La sonrisa que Frisk esbozó en ese momento hizo que el esqueleto se controlara aunque días más tarde pensaría que aquello fue el peor error que pudo cometer hasta ese momento.

La castaña estuvo por inclinarse para recoger la maceta donde el otro se encontraba plantado pero el sonido metálico de las puertas de barrotes, hicieron que tanto los tres como los antiguos reyes, interrumpió su actividad.

Undyne se encontraba saltando la puerta principal mientras que el hermano menor del esqueleto le llamaba la atención desde el volante de su auto. Seguramente la doctora les informó que la humana se encontraba a salvo y en cuanto sus labores terminaron, ambos decidieron dar una visita rápida a su casa para cerciorar que en verdad se encontraba bien.

La jovencita sonrió por la escena y avanzó hasta encontrarse con la antiua capitana de la guardia real, quien se arrojó desde el punto más alto de la puerta para abrazarle. Ambas cayeron al suelo entre muecas y risas pero se dolieron casi al instante por no pensar en las consecuencias. Papyrus tocaba la campana de la puerta como era debido, aunque la madre de la chica ya se acercaba para abrir y de paso regañar a la mujer pez por entrar al patio de forma incorrecta.

Una vez el amante de la pasta estuvo dentro, no tardó en unirse al abrazo que su todavía instructora le daba a su mejor amiga humana. Los tres, junto con sus padres, no tardaron en reírse y agradecer a los dioses que Frisk había vuelto sana y salva, por darles la oportunidad de seguir con ella.

Sans miró a lo lejos tal escena y una sonrisa apareció en su cráneo. El ocaso sucedía y la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrirles finalmente, las estrellas se encontraron en lo alto y el esqueleto levantó la mirada al cielo para recordar la fortuna que ahora le rodeaba, tras suceder con éxito del eterno infierno en el que había vivido junto con todos los monstruos, en el mundo inferior.

No podía permitirse perder lo que tanto les costó.

\- ¿Hay algo que no te gusta, amiguito esqueleto?

La voz que dejó de escuchar del otro lado de las ruinas, las palabras de esperanza que su hermano dijo antes de desvanecerse, la última sonrisa que la capitana forjó y como las pantallas de televisión perdieron todos sus colores. Sans intentó proteger a su rey más de mil veces pero poco más podía que sentir el óxido destrozar sus huesos.

No era culpa de la última humana que llegó al inframundo, ¿verdad? Sino del demonio que engañó a todos.

La imagen de cada uno cayendo y convirtiéndose en cenizas, que el viento se llevó como basura cualquiera, conectó cada uno de sus sentimientos enterrados.

\- ¿Por qué no reseteas ésta línea del tiempo?

Los recuerdos estaban ahí, con esa voz y esa mirada.

Sans debía eliminar a Flowey.


	6. VI

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO VI_

La pared hecha con magia lograba que un color distinto coloreara las paredes del castillo a diferencia del que ahora iluminaba la habitación de la humana. Ni siquiera cuando la barrera desapareció tuvo la intención de salir para conocer el mundo del cual Chara le habló, cuando ambos seguían vivos.

Se trataba de la primera noche que pasaría en el mundo que una vez también les perteneció. Ni siquiera todas las historias que sus padres o su mejor amigo le contaron, se comparaban a lo que podía mirar a través de la ventana en donde había decidido quedarse. En cuanto la primera luz del cielo apareció ni siquiera pudo asombrarse, pero conocer una imagen que nunca antes había visto, más que en dibujos, le hizo, por primera vez, no frustrarse por ser incapaz de sentir algo, aunque eso no desechaba la añoranza que apareció tras amenazar al reptil de color amarillo.

Sobre su cama, Frisk estaba dormida a un lado de él, profunda y silenciosamente. Se encontraba sumamente agotada y herida, ese día fue más que cansado en muchos sentidos y era natural que para el final no deseara otra cosa más que descansar, aunque eso no pareció excusa como para dejar de hablar con él hasta que su voz se transformó en un hilo y sus párpados se cerraron. A Flowey le tomó por sorpresa que el silencio reinara y no fue sino hasta que escuchara su respiración, que apagó la luz de la lámpara sobre la cómoda. Al poco rato, la mujer cabra que alguna vez fue su madre, decidió cerciorarse que la jovencita estaba dormida. Flowey miró como le cobijaba el cuerpo y depositaba un beso en su frente. Seguro que si estuviera despierta le contaría una historia para cansarla pero esta no era la ocasión. Tenía tiempo que no miraba a la vieja reina tan contenta, así que se limitó a observar.

\- Buenas noches.

Deseó que sus palabras le hubieran conmovido, o que al menos la caricia que hizo en uno de sus pétalos despertara algo dentro de él.

\- Buenas noches.

Pronto.

En el mundo de arriba existían miles de lugares del que su difunto hermano le contó y, para comenzar de nuevo, la flor aceptó la invitación que la humana le hizo una vez fue de día. Le había propuesto acompañarle a la mayoría de los lugares donde ella acostumbraba y hacerle parte de su rutina. Que fuera una flor no significaba que se convirtiera en un adorno más y pensara en quedarse en su cuarto por la eternidad, aunque si el pensamiento se quedaba en su cabeza probablemente le recriminaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Los primeros días resultaron un infierno peor a la soledad de cuidar flores en lo más profundo de las ruinas. Los compañeros de la escuela humana eran casi tan molestos como los alumnos a los que su madre impartía clases. Tantas preguntas le daban dolor de cabeza y su hipocresía incluso tenía un límite, así que informar sobre la forma en que morirían a cada uno de los que se le acercaba se volvió el pan que alimentaba su alma.

Los odiaba a todos, pero a la vez, su mente se llenaba de cuestiones interminables. ¿En verdad eran tan detestables como para desear exterminarlos sin duda alguna? ¿Tanto como para usar a su propio hermano para su fin?

Después de muchos años, seguía sin comprender a Chara.

Como le hubiera gustado sentirse triste.

Los seres de la superficie parecían apreciar a la castaña o, al menos, la mayoría. Juraba no ser un paranoico pero en más de una ocasión estuvo seguro que escuchó comentarios de bocas que no eran las mejores. Flowey nunca quiso pensar sobre lo que a Frisk le deparó junto a los monstruos liberados, una vez la barrera fue destruida, pero no le extrañó que pensamientos discordes a sus acciones aparecieran. Tampoco los monstruos se trataban de baúles con oro y en cuanto la humana se descuidó, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con algún descuidado joven para que le diera su opinión sincera, tras preguntarle, insistir y engañarle sobre lo que pensaba de los nuevos habitantes de su mundo.

"Ojalá los monstruos no hubieran regresado a la superficie."

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para no querer separarse de la joven embajadora.

Flowey carecía de sentimientos pero estaba consciente que existía una posibilidad que estaba por tomar.

La misma que Sans deseaba.

El esqueleto pensó que existiría una oportunidad para deshacerse del ser que no era ni humano ni monstruos sin que Frisk pudiera intervenir. Esa flor parlante hizo mención de la palabra que no deseaba escuchar nuevamente. Había tocado la parte sensible de su alma en el momento en que creyó que iba a sentir como si en verdad estuviera vivo.

El comediante había recuperado la relación que perdió con el amor de su no vida y, sintiéndose tan bien, era preciso que apareciera el obstáculo más grande que no esperaba. Siendo pesimista, creía que, en poco tiempo, los humanos echarían a los de su raza de vuelta a la montaña y que a la embajadora se le desterraría como una traidora, si es que no intentaban terminar con ella. Pero no fue así, los años pasaban y pese a la inconformidad de algunos, los humanos estaban lejos de ser esos bárbaros que las leyendas del inframundo contaban. Lo más grave estaba por suceder y procedía directo desde el infierno.

O solo estaba equivocado, aunque eso nunca ocurría.

Después de haber escuchado su pregunta impertinente, el esqueleto recordó que la niña había interrumpido lo que en ese momento deseó decirle. No estaba seguro si le encontró molesto, pero esa noche, después de compartir la mesa con sus padres adoptivos y con la maceta viviente, regresó a casa, no sin antes cruzar palabras de despedida con ella y estrecharse con fuerza en un último abrazo en la puerta.

Las conversaciones por teléfono volvieron a su recurrencia y cuando al esqueleto se le ocurría alguna excusa para escuchar su voz, lo hacía. En alguna ocasión le esperó fuera de la escuela para caminar el trayecto de vuelta juntos y con poca gracia descubrió cuán apegado estaba su nueva mascota a ella. No iba a ocultar que de cierto modo esperaba estar solo con la humana pero no iba a bajar el cráneo solo porque la planta decidiera interrumpir sus ávidos juegos de palabras con una horrible maldición.

Hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Frisk acerca de su nueva mascota, pero ella lucía demasiado contenta de estar con la flor aun cuando sus pláticas terminaran en una riña verbal. No iba a negar que la jovencita brillaba con alegría cada vez que contestaba las malas palabras de la flor, así que aun cuando no hablaba lo que quería con esa chica, al menos podía deleitarse con lo que ella le mostraba.

Pero en esos momentos poco podía satisfacerse con solo la sonrisa de su amada, sino que necesitaba cerciorarse que el futuro que deseaba compartir con ella era seguro.

Y la flor no lo era.

Pero Sans no podía hacer mucho cuando el tal Flowey estaba con ella y él tenía trabajo limpiando mesas en el bar de Grillby hasta pasada la media noche.

Gracias a la boca floja de la flor, sus días pasaron de ser casi tranquilos a pequeñas minas de infierno, de las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado pero que en este momento se volvía absurdo vivir. Le hubiera gustado que con solo pasar un trapo remojado en agua sobre la mesa o acomodando una silla en su sitio, las cosas pudieran solucionarse, pero cuando tenías la maldición de recordar todo de lo que deseabas ya no saber, únicamente podías guardarlo en tu memoria una y otra y otra vez hasta, tal vez, morir. Quién sabe.

La campanilla de la entrada interrumpió su perezosa labor pero no se molestó en fijarse. Sans no era fanático de mirar la hora pero el reloj de pared marcaba alrededor de las dos de la mañana, una hora común y humana para buscar un lugar que te sirviera un trago de alcohol. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no se trataba de ningún perdedor o de algún perro buscando relajarse un poco. Los pasos lentos y torpes de la doctora Alphys le sorprendieron esa noche.

El barista llamó al esqueleto desde la barra, indicándole que atendiera a la nueva pero ya conocida clienta y éste, con un ademán afirmativo, echó el trapo con el que limpiaba las mesas a su hombro y caminó donde la reptil de color amarillo, detrás de la barra. Hacía mucho que no se veían, la última vez databa desde la más reciente conferencia de prensa entre monstruos y humanos, donde ella le pidió apoyo para su equipo de trabajo del laboratorio donde actualmente laboraba. Un sentimiento amargo invadió su alma. Aquel día miró a Frisk desde lo lejos y sin decirle nada, desapareció, justo como ella.

\- ¡N-No hace falta! Vine aquí a esperar a Mettaton, ehm... No hay problema, ¿verdad?

El esqueleto se encogió de hombros y con la mano pidió que se sentara, haciendo que ella accediera con tal gesto. Sabía que la científica no solía beber alcohol, así que cogió un vaso para llenarlo con jugo de manzana que estaba en una botella. Decidió servirse uno para sí mismo, Grillby ya lo añadiría a su cuenta después. Guiñando un ojo, pasó la bebida, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco y sonriera a la vez.

\- La casa paga.

Alphys tomó el vaso, mirando el líquido oscuro y transparente. Trataba de encontrar su reflejo en medio del líquido frutal pero quizás, debido a la iluminación del sitio, o probablemente a las circunstancias donde se encontraba, no encontró nada de paz de en esa imagen. No se sintió sorprendida en absoluto, conocía esa sensación de vacío y culpa desde siempre. De no ser por la humana y el amor de su vida, jamás hubiera pensado distinto en lo que le restara de vida.

Siendo poco asertiva para iniciar conversaciones, llevó el líquido hasta sus labios para tomarlo con lentitud, pero la mano huesuda de su ahora anfitrión le invitó a brindar antes de que lo hiciera.

Si tan solo tuviera algo por lo que brindar.

\- No pongas esa cara. El sushi pensará que le hice algo a su novia.

\- E-Ejeje, no... No.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente pero los vasos decidieron acercarse para chocar entre ambos. Grillby decidió quitar el trapo del hombro del comediante para concluir la sencilla labor que el otro ejerció con sumo tedio, dejando a los dos solos.

\- ¿Sueles huir de casa por la madrugada muy seguido?

\- Algunas veces.

\- Pff. Iba a bromear contigo un poco pero es más divertido cuando lo haces tú misma.

\- Oh, v-vamos, Sans. Hay momentos en los que necesito estar sola, ¿sabes? Lo hago cuando... Cuando no sé qué hacer, jeje. Por eso vivía tan alejada de todos.

\- Si es por la ayuda que me pediste en la última ocasión, pues... Bien, sí, te ayudaré, Al.

\- N-No, eso no importa ahora.

El esqueleto dio un trago al vaso después de ver que la otra colocaba el suyo sobre la barra nuevamente. No conocía del todo a Alphys pero ella no resultaba ser lo que aparentaba, así que imaginó lo mucho que ella guardaba por dentro. Ser el científico real significaba muchas cosas, no solo ser un simple investigador. Sans lo sabía, había trabajado por mucho tiempo al lado de uno.

\- Lo lamento, Sans.

\- ¿Por tener un mal día? Hey, está bien. Todos los tenemos.

\- Por lo general aparentas ser del tipo despreocupado, ¿no? B-Bueno, eres muy inteligente. Diría que más, por encima del promedio.

\- Buena esa, científica real.

\- Hace mucho que nadie me llama así.

El comentario hizo que la monstruo de color amarillo riera un poco y se reconciliara con su bebida. El mayor de los hermanos esqueleto sonrió por lograrlo, reconocía que era una hazaña bastante entretenida cuando el monstruo era un misterio para él. Aun teniendo la capacidad de retroceder el tiempo, pocas veces, por no decir casi nunca, se dio la oportunidad de conocerla.

Á- Eh, no he visto mucho a Frisk, uhm... ¿Ella se encuentra bi-? ¡Oh, no, no! S-Siento preguntarte eso, Sans. Solo tomaré el jugo. Metatton llegará en cualquier instante.

No iba a ocultar que esa pregunta le daba satisfacción.

\- Nah, ella se encuentra bien. Imagino que Undyne te habrá contando de su amiguito, ¿no? El que me llama basura sonriente. Pues bien, ella ha estado bastante animada.

\- O-Oh, sí. Su... Su amigo. Vaya que me han contado cosas.

¿Cómo decirle que era su culpa que existiera? Claro. No podía.

\- ¿Habías visto antes algo como eso?

\- ¿E-Ehh? ¿S-Sobre qué?

\- Eso. Una maldita planta que hablara. Fuiste la científica real. Has de haber visto más cosas que todos juntos en el infierno.

\- M-Más allá que las flores Echo no había visto nada igual, jajaja... Ja. N-No.

En ese preciso momento, las luces que simulaban los ojos del esqueleto juraron ver la mirada contraria humedecerse. No deseaba perder su único punto de vida con las torneadas piernas de su mejor creación ni mucho menos con la lanza de la antigua capitana de la guardia real.

\- ¿Y tú, Sans? ¿Habías visto algo así antes?

El comediante se encogió de hombros a la par que dirigía el vaso hasta donde se suponía que estaban sus labios. Dio un trago hasta el fondo, dejando en un silencio sin respuesta a la de lentes. La científica bajó la mirada, tratando de esbozar vagamente una sonrisa y prosiguió a hablar.

\- Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. De todas las cosas que vi en el laboratorio, no podría pensar en algo así.

\- ¿Fue difícil trabajar en un lugar así?

\- ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de eso?

\- Jamás desearía estar en un sitio como ese.

\- ¿Lo entiendes entonces?

\- Digamos que he visto de cerca lo que significa estar en un laboratorio.

Alphys le miró con sorpresa y por un momento se sintió bien al no haberle mentido a la joven embajadora el día que se vieron, cuando ella decidió irse. Mientras trabajaba en el viejo laboratorio real y desechaba viejos archivos que nadie reclamó, estaba segura que, perdido entre las líneas de las páginas, se encontraba el nombre del esqueleto escrito. Tenía esa sensación, pero en ese momento decidió no indagar en absoluto, sobretodo porque la historia del antiguo científico real resultaba desgarradora, pero tiempo después, cuando conoció al susodicho esqueleto, supo que algo especial había en él.

\- Lamento si estoy entrando en un tema incómodo para ti.

\- Bueno, soy yo el que casi te ha hecho llorar. Considéralo un empate.

\- Sans, ahora entiendo todo.

\- ¿Que de verdad trabajé en un laboratorio?

\- No, sino por qué Frisk te quiere mucho.

El alma del esqueleto dio un vuelco lleno de gozo y para alivianar su emoción, rellenó tanto su vaso como el de ella.

\- Me alegra que ella sea correspondida.

\- Basta, me estoy sonrojando. ¿Qué pensará la tostadora cuando llegue?

\- Está bien, uhm... ¿Conociste al científico que trabajaba para Asgore antes que yo?

La doctora resultó ser más atrevida que ningún otro monstruo que vivía bajo la superficie. Su mirada se desvió un momento pero luego regresó con ella. Las cosas resultaban obvias y lamentablemente él odiaba pedir favores.

\- No hables con Papyrus de esto, ¿bien?

El corazón de la reptil amarilla se apretujó contra su pecho y sus dedos se apretaron contra su puño. Mentir era lo mejor que se le daba de hacer, ¿o no? La flor y el esqueleto lo sabían y eso le hirió en ese momento.

\- S-Seguro.

Ambos charlaron sobre él, el reactor y su fatídico accidente. W. D. Gaster, o el viejo, fue parte de la memoria del esqueleto. Un monstruo sabio y duro que terminó extraviándose en el centro de su mundo. El antiguo habitante de Snowdin no entraría en detalle, no era su estilo pero sí el de insinuar que el alma que poseía no le fue otorgada sino hasta mucho después de haber sido creado. Claro que ella no iba a saberlo, tampoco deseaba decírselo pero en cuanto el robot humanoide llegó, se sintió aliviado por contar lo que en mucho tiempo fue incapaz de decir. Se trataba de la nueva vida que Frisk le había regalado, no tenía por qué sufrir otra vez.

La antigua científica real se despidió del comediante una vez su creación apareció. El de largas piernas le pidió que saludara a su hermano menor y, frunciendo el ceño, contestó que sí. Hacía mucho que su hermano estaba en una relación bastante extraña con el otro, aunque al parecer los dos se encontraban bien.

Hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta fue que se preguntó el motivo real por lo que estaba ahí. Metatton le acompañaba, con una mano en el hombro y junto a él, más allá de indicar simple cariño, demostraba preocupación. Debido a la hora más bien parecía que ella había tenido una riña con su pareja, quien de antemano se sabía que su temperamento era fuerte, pero nunca lo suficiente como para hacer que la doctora quisiera salir de casa en altas horas de la noche.

Probablemente le comentaría a Frisk acerca de lo ocurrido, sobre que parecía triste y que la invitación que, días más tarde, Undyne les hizo para divertirse en la playa, parecía estar relacionada con el bajo ánimo que Alphys mostró cuando se volvieron a encontrar, con la maceta parlante en brazos de la embajadora. La de lentes decidió resguardarse bajo las sombrillas, en la oscuridad que ofrecía su protección. Ese día el sol brillaba con fuerza y Flowey decidió quedarse a su lado, negándose a construir un castillo de arena por el cual la humana insistía demasiado. Probablemente era la flor quien la incomodaba. Quizás la molestaba, pero la mujer pez estaba más ocupada en un juego de voleibol con su hermano menor que regalándole el apoyo que necesitó en ese momento.

La reptil de color amarillo se encogió en sí misma, abrazando su bolsa mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas para encontrar el celular o su consola de video juegos, en un intento por lucir normal. La embajadora les miró desde lo lejos, la mujer pez le había invitado a unirse al partido, para apoyar al más alto de los esqueletos, así que la heroína de los monstruos aprovechó ese descuido para sestar un punto en su rostro, restándole al menos la mitad de sus puntos de vida.

Entre risas, ambos auxiliaron a la niña quien tuvo que detenerse para descansar un necesario momento. Sans volvía de comprar paletas de hielo para cada quien, así que decidieron tomar un pequeño receso antes de continuar divirtiéndose, o eso pensaron todos, ya que la doctora y el antiguo príncipe no lo pensaban así. En cuanto se reunieron para comer, la negra aura que rodeaba a la más bajita se hizo presente, pero nadie habló. Ni siquiera Flowey, quien desde que tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, no cesó en abrir la boca.

\- Flowey, toma esta paleta.

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerla en la tierra de mi maceta, Frisk.

\- Hey, niña bonita. ¿Me acompañas por más hielo para la planta? No quisiera que nuestro nuevo compañero se marchitara.

El esqueleto movió su cráneo para indicarle a la embajadora que deseaba estar a solas un momento con ella. Sans le llamó bonita y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado, que fácilmente pudo confundirse con los efectos de estar tanto jugando bajo los rayos del sol, en un lugar como ese, pero Flowey, quien miraba todas las noches a la humana mientras dormía, notó que ese cambio de color no se trató de una simple quemadura.

La planta miró a la chica tomar el sombrero que ese día su madre quiso prestarle. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda, jugueteando con sus propios dedos mientras la basura que gustaba de sonreír caminaba por la playa junto con ella. Le pareció gracioso que Frisk fuese un par de centímetros más alto que el esqueleto pero en cuanto ella pasó una mano hasta la camisa del otro y tiró de esta con ligereza, supuso que su plática se tornó más personal y solo involucraba a ambos. Intentó mirar hacia cualquier otro sitio, incluso trató de escuchar la extravagante charla de Papyrus y Undyne, pero la imagen del mayor de los esqueletos abrazando a la humana que anhelaba por el hombro, le hizo buscar a la doctora con la mirada y hacerle saber que si odiaba algo más allá que su insignificante vida, era a ella por habérsela dado.

Alphys se levantó de su lugar y con la mandíbula temblorosa, dejó caer su bolso junto con todas sus pertenencias. No tenía que hacer más investigaciones cuando el trabajo de su vida siempre se trató de eso: Revivir a los muertos. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que limpiarse el rostro antes de mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negando más de una vez que no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía ayudarlo, porque el método para hacerlo era muy cruel.

Pero Flowey lo entendió.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? No. Flowey lo sabía, pero no lo quiso ver.

Flowey ya había vuelto a ser Asriel una vez y ahora que estaba en el mundo humano, podía tomar el alma de cualquiera cuando deseara.


	7. VII

¡Hola, mucho gusto! Me presento por primera vez, luego de ocho capítulos.

Soy Berseker, autora de esta historia y antes de iniciar con este capítulo, quisiera escribir un par de cosillas previo a la lectura.

Primero, agradezco de antemano el apoyo que han mostrado por este escrito, el cual no creí que fuese de su agrado. Hacer esta historia me ha ayudado bastante a recuperar mi confianza por estos lugares, ya que tenía bastante que no me aventuraba a publicar nada y bueno, no sé cómo expresar lo agradecida que estoy por eso. ¡Mil gracias, gente bonita! :*

Y segundo: ¡Lamento la demora! Tiene alrededor de un mes que no había actualizado. Eso se debe a que se cruzó el final de semestre y apenas si puedo levantarme. Intentaré recuperar el ritmo con el cual anteriormente publicaba los capítulos (de 10 a 15 días). En todo caso, dudo mucho dejar botada esta historia. ;P

¡Gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo a este fanfic! :)

 **All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO VII_

Las voces que se transportaban en el aire hasta los oídos de Flowey desaparecían sin relevancia una vez trataban de tomar forma en su mente. No le interesaba escuchar nada de lo que la mujer pez o el esqueleto más alto le decían, tampoco prestó atención a si la reptil se encontraba desconsolada llorando. Tampoco obtuvo sorpresa cuando su mirada se vio cegada por la arena que la antigua soldado pateó sobre él, o que si le amenazó con una de sus brillantes lanzas porque deseaba sacar pétalo por pétalo por haber insultado a su novia. Si no hubiese sido porque la reptil se colgó de una de sus piernas, llorando mientras le suplicaba porque no le hiciera nada, Undyne hubiera terminado con la vida de Flowey en ese preciso instante.

Pero nada de eso le importó realmente, no cuando había encontrado una razón que le ayudaría a sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Ese día terminaría con más de un regaño que la flor decidió ignorar, disimulando que escuchaba. El único que no decidió abrir la boca fue el comediante, quien decidió mirarlo desde arriba, a un lado de la humana mientras le juzgaba en silencio. Al parecer no tenía deseos de entrometerse, ya que incluso la embajadora se adelantó a exigirle una disculpa para la doctora. Oh, no. Cómo aborrecía a ese sujeto. Ese bromista barato era la causa principal de miles de dolores de cabeza pero estaba seguro que en cuanto recuperara sus poderes, iba a terminar con esa enorme sonrisa y disfrutaría de una satisfacción real al mirar como sus huesos se convertían polvo.

Antes de que la castaña insistiera en que la flor se disculpara ahora también con la mujer pez, el esqueleto se adelantó, mordiendo una de las paletas de hielo mientras que le ofrecía otra al ser plantado en la maceta.

\- Deja de sembrar mala hierba, chico, a no ser que quieras que te corten de raíz.

El príncipe del inframundo desfiguró su rostro para el otro y el fulgor de color azul en el ojo izquierdo del esqueleto se iluminó. Tanto Frisk como la antigua capitana sintieron la grave tensión entre ambos, así que ésta última estuvo por aparecer una lanza en su mano derecha pero la doctora le sujetó a tirones, rogando porque se detuviera.

¿Por qué sucedía esto? Frisk no deseaba que las cosas sucedieran así.

\- Organicé esta salida para que Alphys se relajara un poco pero... ¡Ngahhh! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nos largamos de aquí! Tienes suerte de ser el protegido de esta niña, flor estúpida. ¡Pero la próxima vez te aseguro que no tendrás tanta suerte!

\- Pero, Undyne, Frisk y Sans trajeron paletas de hielo y...

\- ¡No quiero hablar ahora, Papyrus! Y Frisk, ugh... Pensé que elegías a tus amigos con inteligencia, pero estás perdiendo de vista lo más importante. Estás a nada de volverte tan ciega como los demás humanos.

\- U-Undyne...

\- ¡Dije que fue suficiente, Al! ¡Nos vamos de una puta vez!

La castaña miraba expectante, dudosa de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La de piel azul se inclinó para recoger las pertenencias de su pareja, y las propias, del suelo. La reptil trataba de interceder pero aun guardaba lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales goteaban cada vez que se encontraban con la flor, quien, después de sentir que la humana le estaba mirando, giró sobre su propio tallo para detener la incomodidad que generaba toda esa situación. Frisk era una incrédula o en verdad era una estúpida.

Papyrus hizo un último intento para detener a las otras dos pero lo único que obtuvo fue un regaño por parte de la más alta, quien no tardó en irse con la doctora. Suspirando un nyeh, fue reconfortado por la huesuda mano de su hermano, quien solo se encogió de hombros y le miró con una sonrisa, mirándose quizás un tanto satisfecho porque finalmente las cosas comenzaban a mostrarse como en verdad eran.

\- ¿Aun quieres quedarte, niña?

\- ¿...Flowey?

\- Llévame al auto.

La sonrisa del esqueleto se fracturó por un instante, antes de regresar con un suspiro. En esta ocasión fue su hermano menor quien colocó la mano sobre su hombro para pagar el apoyo que el otro siempre le ofrecía, aun si ignoraba el motivo. La amable mueca de su hermano hizo que recuperara el gesto que siempre dibujaba en su rostro, además de recordarle el motivo por el cual actuaba.

Sans iba a defender a las personas que amaba, costara lo que costara.

La humana se inclinó para recoger las sobras del almuerzo que se había preparado para ese día. La flor pasó su mirada del suelo hasta la actividad de la contraria, quien se atrevió a darle una sonrisa pequeña y segura, pero Flowey sabía cuándo la duda alcanzaba a las personas, conocía ese momento en que se preguntaban el motivo por el que debían realizar las cosas, en el que se detenían antes de romperse. Él no deseaba que ella lo hiciera, no quería que cayera. Le gustaba la manera en que sus labios se curvaban cuando se encontraba con sus ojos, cómo sus pestañas se movían cuando le hablaba, la forma en que sus dedos pasaban entre las hebras de su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de la oreja y así no tuviera nada que le impidiera regalarle su atención.

Pero ahora, quizás tontamente, creyó que traer a Flowey con ella sería benéfico para que el difunto príncipe pudiera desenvolverse mejor en la superficie. Creía que su primera vez conociendo el mar le haría recuperar parte de sus sensaciones perdidas. Desde sus padres hasta los experimentos fallidos de la doctora, cada uno de los monstruos que lo conocían no pudieron externar su emoción más que con lágrimas. Pero para la flor no fue así. Ni siquiera una lágrima ni mucho menos una sonrisa. Frisk no podía cambiar a Flowey por su propia cuenta.

El hermano mayor de los esqueletos deseó hablar a solas con la flor, pero la embajadora decidió pedirle al cocinero de pasta que cuidara de él por un momento, mientras cambiaba su traje de baño por las prendas de siempre. Humana lista, probablemente habría notado que incluso él se sentía incómodo al lado de ese ser sin alma. No se sintió culpable por mostrar ese lado reservado frente a los demás, pero una pequeña preocupación crecía cuando la imagen de la niña sonriéndole se cruzaba por su mente.

Era probable que ni Flowey ni Sans distaran del uno del otro. A ambos les interesaba que Frisk fuera capaz de sonreír para siempre.

Avanzaron hasta el auto de Papyrus tras esperar a la chica en los vestidores. Volvió vistiendo los pantaloncillos cortos y playera sin manga que ese día había escogido sin mucho conflicto al despertar. Se quitó el sombrero de paja que su madre le prestó para protegerse del sol, colocándolo sobre la cabeza de la flor dorada pese a las quejas que este soltó. El menor de los hermanos se echó a reír, recuperando el buen humor que momentos atrás se había perdido, así que le devolvió, con tranquilidad, la maceta con las manos.

La embajadora de los monstruos abordó la parte de atrás, mientras que los hermanos lo hicieron en la parte de frente. Papyrus conducía y, de vez en cuando, Sans miraba a la chica a través del retrovisor. Llevaba a la maceta sobre las piernas, con la ventana semi abierta para que la brisa del mar llegara hasta ambos. En ese entonces no entendía los motivos que Frisk tenía para encontrarse insistentemente al lado de ese ser. Pese a los años que llevaban conociéndose no le parecía extraño que fuese un humano inusual, que actuaba bajo reglas poco comunes pero que eso era lo que le encantaba. Le parecía tan extraño como normal que estuviera con él, aunque eso no quitaba las ansias que le generaba mirarlos junto. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto con esa flor? No saberlo significaba un vacío entre los dos, ¿no era así? Lo aceptaba y le dolía.

Todo tipo de pensamientos se revolvieron en su cabeza, ocasionando más de un enojo por parte de su hermano menor, quien trataba de contarle sobre lo último que descubrió del mundo humano o sobre si intentaría cocinar algo nuevo. Frisk le mostraba las conchas y caracolas que encontró en la arena ese día al asesino en potencia, colocando algunas sobre la tierra de su maceta para adornarla. Seguramente más tarde limpiarían el resto para obsequiarlas a Toriel, como un recuerdo de su pésimo viaje a la playa para conocer el mar.

Se dio cuenta que habían llegado a casa de la embajadora en el momento en que la madre de esta tocó a su ventana. El esqueleto se mostró sorprendido y con una sonrisa bajó el vidrió, dedicándole un gesto juguetón. Esperando en la puerta, su esposo les saludaba con amabilidad, agradecido porque trajeron de regreso a su hija y a su nuevo amigo.

\- Déjame con Asgore, no quiero estar contigo.

\- Flowey...

\- He hablado, niña. ¿Además de sorda, eres estúpida?

La humana soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta para abrazar a su madre, dejando a la planta entre ambos cuerpo a propósito con la intención de sacarle más de un quejido e incluso una maldición, la cual su madre reprendería con firmeza. Frisk no iba a negar que se sentía un tanto frustrada por lo que sucedió en el día. Necesitaba hablar con Alphys para ofrecerle las disculpas que la flor tuvo que darle y las que ella adeudaba ya que nunca le dio aviso. Sumado a esto, también debía acudir con la ex soldado para explicarle, o muy probablemente luchar, por un poco de tiempo para la flor. Estaba casi segura que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban incómodos por la presencia de su amigo pero tampoco podía romper la promesa de no revelarle a todo el mundo que se trataba de Asriel.

¿Qué podía hacer cuándo Flowey no parecía mostrar cambio alguno por mejorar? ¿Mejorar? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ella?

Probablemente Frisk estaba pensando de más.

Su madre sujetó la maceta con la flor mientras que Frisk volvía al auto para recoger sus pertenencias de la cajuela. No eran muchas, por lo que el menor de los esqueletos no tuvo que salir del coche. Frisk solo bajó mas que solo una bolsa que llevaba la muda del traje de baño y su toalla, no más. Dio la vuelta al coche, donde la ventana del conductor, y a través de ella se estiró para darle un abrazo de despedida a Papyrus, quien le devolvió el gesto con una enorme sonrisa. La humana aprovechó esa nula distancia para susurrarle un "lo siento" en el oído, el cual fue entendido por los entrometidos oídos del mayor a diferencia del otro, quien tardó un par de segundos en hacerlo. El amante de la pasta palmeó su espalda. Claramente él no tendría problema a diferencia de Sans, quien rodó la mirada hacia el frente y apoyó su mejilla sobre el brazo recargado en el parabrisas, una vez Frisk trató de buscarle.

La castaña soltó un ligero suspiro y caminó donde el esqueleto más bajito y se inclinó hasta él, quedando frente a frente. El comediante mostró su sonrisa y la humana le dio un suave golpecito contra su cráneo, a lo que el otro se echó a reír y acercó la mano para revolver su cabello.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- Eso no, peque. Sino lo que acabas de decirle a Paps.

\- A tí no quería decirte eso.

La humana movió los labios para simular que hablaba dos palabras que subieron los colores al cráneo del esqueleto, quien comenzó a reírse por la sorpresa. Su hermano, junto con la madre adoptiva de ella, miró de forma desaprobatoria la actitud de ambos pero no dijeron nada mientras que Asgore solo se echó a reír. Dejaron que se despidieran con un ademán hasta que el auto desapareció de la vista de todos.

El pequeño Flowey tenía suerte de no sentir nada, sino su corazón se hubiera roto desde hace mucho.

La humana reacomodó el bolso sobre su hombro y giró para buscar a la flor en las manos de su madre, pero este no le miraba y, muy por el contrario, pedía que le llevaran donde el antiguo rey para que revisara sus pétalos, los cuáles dijo sentir secos por la directa exposición al sol, así que necesitaba la atención del experto que, más que todos en el mundo, deseaba llevarse bien con el pequeño ser parlanchín que recién llegaba a sus vidas.

Claramente se trataba de una mentira.

Flowey no quería estar con Frisk por ahora y eso oprimió su pecho hasta el ocaso del día.

La flor se la había pasado en el jardín junto con Asgore, permitiendo por segunda vez, desde que llegó a vivir bajo el mismo techo junto a su lado, que tocara sus hojas y pétalos para darle asistencia. Si no fuera porque el príncipe resultaba ser un quisquilloso aun desde que su nombre era Asriel, seguramente la sesión hubiese sido menos ruidosa. En realidad, su padre no le lastimaba en absoluto, pero Flowey era un experto para generar un verdadero drama.

Tuvo la suerte que el último rey fuese un monstruo atento y paciente, ya que de lo contrario le hubiera echado de su jardín una vez la flor comenzó a criticar la manera en la que organizaba sus plantas. En ningún momento, el antiguo príncipe había disfrutado de su condición como flor, pero tras cientos de veces reseteando la misma partida, entendió las condiciones por las que las plantas pasaban al vivir en la tierra o, en este caso, en el inframundo. Así que las críticas que su hijo en cubierto le hizo se convirtieron en consejos que el monstruo más poderoso de todos aceptó con agradecimiento.

Frisk les miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, alegre y preocupada por el futuro de la flor. Esa mañana resultó ser un rotundo desastre, por lo que ahora se preguntó si sus acciones estaban ayudando a su amigo de forma positiva o si cada día solo de tornaba un absoluto infierno al forzarle a hacer algo que no deseaba.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria de la computadora y se recargó en el respaldo. Miró al techo por un minuto en un intento de despejar su mente, una acción bastante inútil ya que el blanco de la pintura comenzaba a dejar su cabeza en ese mismo color.

Sin contar con motivo alguno, Frisk la humana decidió girar en la silla, al principio lento y después cada vez más rápido. En su cabeza, ya imaginaba a la voz de su madre, diciendo más de una y mil veces que podría lastimarse y romper algo pero en ese preciso instante, cuando nada se tornaba claro, prefería saber lo que debía solucionar en lugar de cuestionarse por lo que estaba luchando.

Deseaba que Flowey fuera feliz pero dudaba la forma por la cual podría hacerlo. Él no podía serlo por su propia cuenta ya que carecía de un alma pero, ¿cómo podría entregársela cuando no podía robar la de alguien? Asesinar no era una opción pero sí ser paciente aunque dudaba que la flor lo fuese con ella.

De encontrarse girando sin pensar en nada, la imagen del esqueleto cruzó sus pensamientos. Frisk esbozó una mueca agradable por encontrarle en su mente, primero serio y después sonriente, la figura del mayor ocultó la luz del foco tras de sí y verse envuelta en oscuridad le hizo estremecerse tan abruptamente que su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, sacándole de su órbita sin desear que su rostro se impactara contra el suelo. Su alma se coloreó de azul y, por consecuencia, tuvo la oportunidad de caer con cuidado sobre el colchón de su cama.

\- ¿Estás perdiendo la cabeza, niña?

\- Tú haces que la pierda.

\- Con gusto la recogeré para tí.

Ambos intercambiaron un suave gesto y el esqueleto avanzó hasta la orilla de la cama para sentarse a su lado. El alma de la humana se mantuvo brillante como el color que destellaba de las paredes en la zona de la cascada del mundo de los monstruos. Aun cuando se tratase de un color tan frío, la forma en la que se encontraba resultó todo lo contrario. Sans le hacía sentir bien y Frisk quería que Flowey lo sintiera.

Por un par de minutos, ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que el esqueleto bostezó, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Desde la mañana estuvieron juntos en la playa y, ahora que no habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde quese despidieron, parecía que no tenían mucho que decirse pero el silencio era un convenio mutuo que ambos disfrutaron en ese preciso momento.

El esqueleto le miró ladino y mostrando los dientes en su sonrisa, decidió terminar con la magia que había puesto en su alma, pero la castaña lo supo y sin explicarlo, ella quiso ofrecerle su mano para que probablemente estrechara sus huesos en un amigable saludo entre camaradas aunque, claro, los dos no querían mirarse solo como amigos una vez más.

El último niño que cayó a la tierra de los monstruos estrechó la mano del primer monstruo que conoció una vez salió de las ruinas. Acarició el metacarpo del esqueleto y este volteó a mirarle. Sus ojos castaños buscaron las orbes de su todavía amigo y al intercambiar miradas, Frisk depositó la mano contraria sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas adoptaron un color cálido ya que aún vestía la ligera prenda de tirantes que ese día decidió usar para jugar en la playa con sus amigos, por lo que permitió que el mayor de ambos delineara la piel sobre sus clavículas, bajando lentamente al esternón y deteniéndose entre sus pechos. Su diafragma se contrajo y con un suspiro, su alma apareció frente a ellos. Sans la tomó con delicadeza, regresando el color carmesí en ella.

\- ¿Usaste mi magia solo para ver tu alma? Dime de quién has aprendido esas mañas.

\- Quería darte mi corazón.

El esqueleto retuvo una carcajada de forma ronca y la castaña quiso mirar su rostro. Sabía que estaba más azul que su corazón hace unos momentos y eso le dio más satisfacción de la que pudo imaginar.

\- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es mostrarle tu alma a un monstruo? Pueden robarla, cariño.

\- Tú vas a cuidarla... ¿O no?

Su respiración se agravó tenuemente y el hermano mayor de los esqueletos supo que era momento de devolverla a su sitio, pero antes hizo algo que le quitó el aliento a la humana sin siquiera tocarla, o tal vez llegando a un sitio más profundo y sumamente íntimo.

Sans besó su alma con cariño y agradecimiento, segundos antes de depositarla en su pecho con una suave caricia.

Frisk trataba de ocultar sus jadeos con una sonrisa.

\- Tu alma. Es hermosa pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

La humana se dejó caer sobre el colchón de la cama, rebotando torpemente. Se echó a reír mientras su mano se estiraba para alcanzar la orilla de la sudadera del esqueleto, quien volteó con ella, sin borrar el gesto de su rostro ni mucho menos la imagen de ella en su memoria.

\- ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana por la tarde?

\- Woah, niña, detente, solo soy un esqueleto. No puedes hacerme esa clase de proposiciones.

\- Le pediré permiso a Papyrus para que el esqueleto salga. Estarás de vuelta a las ocho en casa. Es una promesa

\- Por supuesto que iré.

El esqueleto le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió desde su posición. Sans se inclinó hasta su altura sobre la cama, pasando una mano por entre las hebras de su cabello con la clara intención de revolverlas. Escuchaba la suave risa que la chica emitía, tratando de detener su mano pero en ninguno de sus intentos lo logró. No iba a ocultar que disfrutaba de verla de ese modo, tan contenta y sin la preocupación de salir del monte que por siempre les condenó.

En otros tiempos, Sans ni siquiera habría imaginado la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien y, era uno de esos motivos por el que estaba decidido a defender ese tiempo y ese lugar costara lo que costara.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Una caricia en la mejilla fue lo último que la niña sintió antes de dejar de percibir la presencia del esqueleto. El comediante desapareció por el mismo lugar desconocido de su habitación, dejándole sola y con una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo. Sus dedos recorrieron su pecho mientras que guardaba silencio, en espera de escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Un latido. Dos. Tres latidos. Todo seguía igual que antes.

La humana volvió a quedarse sola en su habitación, en silencio; manteniéndolo para escuchar la voz de la flor riñendo con el padre que no sabía que se trataba de su hijo y la madre que aún lamentaba su pérdida. ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo a que volviera a ser el hijo que tanto echaban de menos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía hacer que se alegrara por estar con ellos otra vez?

Un repentino dolor hizo que apretara su pecho con fuerza para mantenerse tendida en la cama. Pasó una mano por su frente, haciendo a un lado el cabello revuelto y miró al techo con cierta preocupación.

¿No estaba en sus manos ayudar a Flowey? ¿No podría hacer feliz a Asriel?

La tarde pasó indiferente y cuando los ojos de Frisk se abrieron, se encontraba cubierta por las cobijas de su cama. Había una rebanada de pie en la cómoda, así que dedujo que la mujer cabra fue quien le arropó al encontrarle probablemente dormida de la forma menos cuidadosa posible.

En un principio no lo había notado, pero la flor no se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, a su lado, descansando en esa habitación.

Se levantó de golpe, olvidando colocarse las sandalias para caminar por el pasillo. Corrió escaleras abajo, saltando un par de escalones antes para apresurarse. Esperaba que Toriel y su padre se encontrasen dormidos para que no le llamasen la atención. Decidió asomarse en la cocina primero pero no encontró a nadie en ese lugar. Dudaba que estuviera en el baño y la sala tampoco fue una opción en cuanto se encontró únicamente con los cuadros familiares.

\- ¿Flowey?

Pero nadie contestó.

Avanzó al patio con esperanza de encontrarlo y al abrir la puerta de la entrada, el viento helado que anunciaba el otoño, le recordó lo descuidada que fue consigo misma al salir de la cama sin ocuparse de tener un abrigo.

Se arregló el vestido que descuidadamente continuaba vistiendo y el cabello que no cedió ni un poco cuando la brisa quiso soplar otra vez. Rodeó el jardín que su padre había plantado desde que encontraron un sitio donde vivir y ahí, en medio de las flores doradas que trajo desde el mundo olvidado, estaba Flowey, enterrando bulbos nuevos en el interior de la tierra.

Sus raíces estaban plantadas en el suelo, lo que significó que pudo haberse ido cuando lo deseara pero había decidido quedarse ahí. La humana no dijo nada después de un largo momento, donde decidió sentarse para mirarle desde lejos, conservando su distancia. Después de llegar a casa no cruzaron palabra, así que dudaba si él no deseaba seguir hablando con ella aunque presentía que eso no duraría por mucho más.

\- Papá estará agradecido contigo, Flowey.

La flor se detuvo por un segundo y entonces tomó una de las regaderas con sus hojas. Al parecer no la había llenado con demasiada agua ya que aunque pudiera transformarse en un televisor gigante, continuaba siendo una planta que no estaba diseñada para hacer más.

\- Flowey...

Volvió a detenerse, pero en esta ocasión, la regadera resbaló sobre la tierra, desparramando el agua en esta.

\- Flowey, no... Uhm, lo de hoy.

\- No lo digas.

\- No pienso llamarte la atención, Flowey, no es eso lo que necesito decirte.

\- Por eso, no te atrevas.

\- Flowey, yo lo sien-

\- ¡He dicho que no quiero escucharte!

Una semilla de la amabilidad chocó contra la mejilla de la humana, haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el pasto. El seco sonido que causó la repentina acción no inmuto a la flor, quien internamente no quiso hacerlo porque no deseaba lastimarle.

\- Discúlpame, Flowey.

Frisk se cubrió el rostro mucho antes de mirar a su amigo molestarse por hacer lo que le pidió a gritos que no hiciera. Seguramente la flor deseaba callarle la boca con la regadera de metal y de cierto modo lo entendía.

\- Te encanta mofarte de mí, ¿no es así? Cuando volviste ahí abajo llorando, no estaba entre tus planes que viniera contigo, ¿así que por qué insistes en hacer algo que hace mucho aceptaste? ¡No te intereso en absoluto! ¡De ningún modo! Flowey, la flor, solo está interfiriendo en tu vida ahora que es perfecta y está llena de satisfacción. Con quien deseas estar es con todos estos monstruos, Frisk, ¡no conmigo! ¡No con Flowey! Eres una mentirosa, yo solo soy una maldita excusa para hacerte más feliz porque además eres una egoísta, ¡niña idiota! No sabes cuánto deseé que me hubieras matado cuando me venciste en la cima del Monte Eb...

El cuerpo de la humana le aplastó de pronto en un abrazo aprehensivo, callándole por más de cinco segundos, en los cuales estuvo tentado a no abrir la boca una vez más. Frunció el ceño con sorpresa pero por su mente se atravesó la idea de eliminarla de una vez por todas para terminar el martirio que agonizaba con sus días desde que su sesión se vio arruinada.

Deseaba matarla pero no podía.

\- No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?

\- Quiero ayudarte, Flowey, pero... No sé cómo hacerlo...

La flor intentó ahogar una risa que sonó ronca y luego buscó el rostro de la humana, acercándose hasta chocar frente con frente y con una enorme sonrisa.

Era una suerte que Flowey lo supiera y que Frisk fuese amable.


	8. VIII

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO VIII_

\- ¡Heeey! ¡Estúpidaaaa! ¡Abre la puertaaa!

\- ¡Flowey!

Frente a la casa donde Undyne y Alphys habían decidido vivir tras la llegada al mundo de los humanos, la embajadora tapaba la boca de la flor dorada, quien no tardó en intentar morder el dorso de su mano por haberle limitado a hablar de la forma en la que él deseaba. Se trataba de lunes por la mañana, un fresco y quizás frío inicio de semana, a unas horas antes de que la humana iniciara sus clases en la preparatoria del pueblo, por lo que aun la oscuridad predominaba aunque las luces del sol intentaran mezclarse con ella. El auto de la última Capitana de la Guardia Real seguía aparcado en la cochera, así que ambos supusieron que ambas permanecían en casa y no salían rumbo al trabajo.

Tras hablar sobre las situaciones que últimamente se suscitaron, la misma flor decidió que debía hablar con la doctora pese a que ella no deseara volver a verlo. Y la entendía, ya que Flowey tampoco deseaba verla una vez más, pero se trataba de la humana quien aceptó ayudarle abiertamente a recuperar su alma que el antiguo príncipe quiso actuar pensando en lo que le haría feliz a ella, así que iba a esforzarse. Tampoco pensaba dedicarle un poema de cien versos a la dinosaurio amarilla, continuaba siendo un ser sin alma por lo que una simple palabra era suficiente para la otra.

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos tocando a la puerta y ninguna de las dos parecía deseosa de responderle, por lo que se preguntaron si debían ceder por ese día e insistir el día de mañana. La humana acomodó el gorro de estambre que ella y la flor vestían en la cabeza, un regalo que Toriel tejió tan pronto las hojas comenzaron a caer ese año. Tenían suerte de llevarlos ya que la mañana recién iniciaba y ambos esperaban que ese día fuese largo o al menos estuviera lleno de infortunios.

Ambos visitantes se miraron el uno al otro, pensando en que lo mejor sería retirarse e intentar otro día, aunque para la flor lo mejor era pasarlo por alto ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de disculparse con nadie. La castaña bajó su mochila para acomodar la maceta de Flowey adentro pero tan pronto abrió el cierre, la punta de una de las lanzas de la mujer pez atravesó la puerta, siendo detenida por la madera con la que estaba hecha.

La humana no demoró más en guardar a la flor y tan pronto estuvo en orden, volvió a acomodarla en su espalda, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño con las expectativas en alto de saber que debía enfrentarse a su mejor amiga si es que querían una oportunidad para hablar.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Por favor, Frisk! ¡Esta loca va a mata-!

Pero la flor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la humana tuvo que arrojarse a las plantas del jardín, las cuales ya lucían descuidadas y con poco trato. Un par de lanzas más rompieron, en esta ocasión, los vidrios, atravesándolos con la clara intención de herir a la humana pero esta intentó buscar a la soldado para tratar de detenerla, ya que los vecinos no tardarían en mirar.

\- ¡U-Undyne! ¿Podemos pasar adentro? ¡Tendrás que levantarte a ti misma una infracción!

Otra lanza cruzó el marco de la puerta, atravesándola completamente para casi rozar el hombro de la embajadora y, por ende, casi quitarle un pétalo a la flor quien, con la cara llena de tierra, pudo saber que la muerte se encontraba cerca si esto no paraba en es mismo instante. Sus oscuros ojos miraron con ansiedad a la humana, quien intentaba adivinar el siguiente movimiento de la otra en lugar de contraatacar usando palabras. Ah, pero si se trataba de la pacificadora más estúpida con la más salvaje de la misma clase. Ambas estaban dementes.

\- ¡Okay, okay! ¡Lo siento, doctora! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡He dicho que lo siento! ¡Yo, Flowey, la flor, me disculpo! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Lo siento! ¡L-O-S-I-E-N-T-O! ¡Discúlpame de una maldita vez!

Las cortinas de la ventana más grande se abrieron y la ex soldado terminó por romper los vidrios que aún se mantenían intactos y colocados sobre el marco, asomándose con el ceño fruncido y vistiendo todavía la pijama. Frisk bajó la mochila por petición de la flor, sacándola de esta para elevarla en sus brazos. Pasó la mano por uno de sus bolsillos, encontrando un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de la flor, quien intentó cogerle la mano con una mordida.

\- ¡Basta, Frisk! Me vas a dejar aún más en ridículo.

\- Shh, debes mirarte bien. Mamá dice que una buena impresión es importante.

La de piel azul y cabello largo se asomó por lo que restaba de ventanal, molesta. Más de una lanza se formaron alrededor de ella, todas apuntando hacia donde los dos se encontraban. La flor no pudo más que sentir la tensión en el ambiente y susurrando, le pidió a la humana que comenzara a moverse pero esta se negó. Flowey no pensaba morir en las manos de esa idiota.

\- ¡Alphys no se encuentra aquí por tu maldita culpa, hierba asquerosa!

La flor pareció más molesta por haber sido llamada de esa manera en lugar de mostrar interés, o preocupación, por lo que la ondina había dicho. El ceño de Frisk se encontró ligeramente arrugado, intentando pensar en donde podría estar su amiga científica en todo el mundo humano. No es que se trataran de una enorme lista acerca de los sitios a donde podría ir pero no iba a subestimarla. De ese modo nunca podrían remediar nada de lo que Flowey había prometido solucionar con ayuda de ella. La humana deseaba que todos fueran amigos del difunto Asriel Dreemurr pero si no lograba disculparse con quienes había herido, se encontraría muy lejos de su objetivo.

Frisk volvió a hincarse para acomodar a la flor dorada en su mochila, interponiéndose entre los insultos que de ambos espíritus salvajes.

\- ¡Dijo que volvería cuanto estuviera más tranquila pero contigo aquí nunca sucede-! ¡Frisk, no huyas, maldita sea! ¡Estoy hablando con tu estúpido amigo!

\- ¡Ocúpate de remodelar los destrozos antes de que Alphys vuelva!

La humana se despidió con la mano mientras se echaba a correr rumbo a la parada de autobús más cercana, guardando una corazonada sobre el lugar donde la reptil podría estar. Flowey regañaba a la humana por comportarse tan imprudente, pero lo hacía al limpiarle el rostro de los restos de tierra, con el pañuelo que no le costó mucho arrebatarle. Aún tenían tiempo antes del inicio de clases, así que si se apresuraban podrían llegar puntual a la primera hora del día.

Cogieron el primer autobús que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar que se encontraba parcialmente alejado desde el lugar donde se encontraban. Tuvieron suerte de ir contra flujo, así que pudieron elegir con libertad donde sentarse, por supuesto que fue al lado de la ventana. El transcurso pasó de colores sobrios a tonos más verdes, así como el aroma y la brisa aún más helada a la que soplaba en el centro de la ciudad. El autobús les llevó a la zona rural del pueblo donde vivían, sitio donde Napstablook decidió ubicar la nueva granja con los caracoles que siempre cuidó y junto con su primo, con quien desde hace mucho no vivían juntos.

Se trataba de un sitio abandonado que Frisk consideró un buen lugar para su amigo, así que haciendo uso de su título como embajadora y con la aprobación de las personas, pudo conseguir que ese sitio fuese otorgado para el fantasma. Se trataba de un gesto bastante significativo para muchos pero Blooky lo valía, tanto que inclusive su familia, después de mucho tiempo de estar alejados de él, decidieron regresar a su lado para llevar la vida que el fantasma echaba tanto de menos.

Así que caminaron un par de minutos más desde la parada donde el transporte tuvo que dejarles y en poco tiempo pudieron ver la cerca que limitaba el terreno con el camino. Frisk apretó el paso para llegar a la puerta principal y pedir permiso para entrar. Agradecía que ellos iniciaran sus labores desde temprano por lo que encontrar a alguien que diera aviso de su llegada no fue difícil, el único detalle era que se trataba del maniquí molesto, el cual sobraba decir que le odiaba. Si esa mañana había resistido el ataque de Undyne, por supuesto que iba a soportar el del otro.

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que relacionarte únicamente con psicópatas, Frisk?!

Pero el ruido que provenía de la entrada hizo el dueño de la granja apareciera de repente y detuviera a su primo, quien le dedicó un par de maldiciones a la jovencita quien necesitaba con urgencia una rebanada de pie o lo que hiciera que recuperara un par de puntos de vida. Napstablook intentó llamarle la atención al maniquí, aunque siempre era el mismo problema cada que la embajadora aparecía, así que fue inútil.

Vistiendo un sombrero en lugar de sus audífonos, el amable fantasma saludó a la jovencita con un abrazo simulado, ya que su cuerpo transparente e inmaterial limitaba el contacto, pero de igual forma apreciaba el gesto. Les guió hasta su hogar, una amplia casa donde toda su familia vivía y donde en la entrada se encontraba otro maniquí, a quien Frisk saludó con un cumplido que le hizo sonrojar. Avanzaron hasta la cocina ya que en el refrigerador debía haber un par de glamburguers si no mal recordaba. La humana abrió el electrodoméstico, esperando no encontrar mucho ya que se trataban de seres que no comían nada, pero su sonrisa apareció cuando encontró sopa instantánea ahí adentro. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas, así que el viaje tuvo razón de ser. Cogió las hamburguesas necesarias y cerró la puerta.

Ahora solo necesitaban disculparse.

\- Napsta, ¿podría hablar con Alphys?

\- ¿Con Alphys? Claro... Sí, digo, no... Oh, no... Oh...

El fantasma se elevó hasta el techo, tratando de no llorar hasta desaparecer. Probablemente quiso avisarle al animador antes que a la misma doctora, ya que el sonido de los tacones descender por las escaleras de madera dieron aviso a que él se aproximaba. Frisk le regaló una seña con las manos a la flor, quien esperaba en su mochila sobre la silla, para hacerle saber que estaba con él, ya que después de su encuentro con la soldado parecía querer echarse para atrás debido a que nada de eso le traería satisfacción de ningún tipo.

Si no fuese por la forma en la que le sonreía la castaña, ni siquiera estaría ahí.

\- Cariño, tengo malas noticias para ti y tu amiguito parlanchín. Alphys no piensa recibirlos, así que sin rencores, ¿te parece?

Casi se le olvida cuánto odiaba a todos esos descerebrados.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Frisk asintió, entendiendo el por qué la científica no deseaba verlos. Seguía herida y era entendible, además que seguramente necesitaba algo de tiempo para armarse de valor y enfrentar a sus problemas. Alphys había sido valiente hasta ahora, así que confiaba en que todo lograría avanzar de la mejor forma posible con ella y lo único que necesitaban era apoyar a Undyne.

A la flor le hubiese gustado que el día transcurriera de manera normal, sin ninguna novedad peligrosa que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida, no por el hecho de ser incapaz de protegerse, no, pero las ganas de exterminar a esos idiotas florecían de su interior. Ugh, no. No iba a insultarse a sí mismo bromeando con su condición.

Una vez, fuera de clases, ambos regresaron a casa para comer junto a sus padres. Asgore ya había preparado algo mientras que su ex esposa salía de trabajar, así que encontrarlo en la cocina solamente a él fue una señal de buena suerte. La embajadora y la flor decidieron pedirle semillas y bulbos de flores para el jardín de Undyne, el cual se encontraba hecho un desastre sin la doctora, quien no planeaba regresar a ese lugar, o al menos no por esos días. No explicaron del todo al antiguo Rey el motivo por el cual necesitaban tales cosas, pero este decidió no ser imprudente y aceptó entregarles todo lo que le pedían.

Después de haber visto a la flor plantando las semillas en el jardín de su padre, Frisk le propuso el darle mantenimiento al jardín de la soldado como medio para buscar su perdón y ganar su confianza. Tuvo suerte de hablarlo con él desde que fue la hora libre donde tomaba su almuerzo, ya que convencer a la planta que hablaba para que accediera a algo que poco quería, se trataba de una prueba aún más difícil que liberar a todos los monstruos a la superficie; así que para la tarde, la flor había aceptado acompañarle. Esto ilusionaba bastante a la humana, ya que para Undyne, el trabajo duro significaba mucho más que unas simples palabras.

Tan pronto terminaron de comer y aprovechando que la ex soldado trabajaba hasta tarde, Flowey y su amiga tomaron la oportunidad para atender el jardín de su casa. Antes de realizar cualquier actividad, tocaron con un deje de nervios a su puerta, solo para cerciorarse que ella estaba fuera. Tras no recibir respuesta decidieron buscar su auto, el cual tampoco encontraron, así que eso les daba oportunidad para moverse con libertad. La humana se inclinó para sacar a Flowey de su maceta para que plantara sus raíces en la tierra por la cual sintió asco en ese momento. Frisk le dio un pequeño coscorrón para que se animara y encendiera su espíritu con energía.

Por supuesto que la flor reaccionó de forma negativa ante ese golpecito, pero parecía que la expresión enfurruñada que se dibujaba en su rostro, causó la risa que apareció de la boca de la niña. Esa acción provocaba el interés de la flor, ya que no entendía cuál era el motivo real por el que parecía tan contenta. ¿Burla? ¿Alegría? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la humana cada vez que se reía a su lado? Se parecía tanto al hermano que alguna vez tuvo y deseaba que al menos eso le entristeciera. Frisk se parecía tanto a Chara.

La flor dorada miró al suelo y posteriormente desapareció en este para ubicarse entre las plantas muertas del jardín de la mujer de piel azul. No le gustaba hacerlo frente a ella pero recordar a su hermano le resultaba difícil, no porque le guardara rencor por todo lo que había sucedido, sino que anhelaba, desde lo más profundo, a tener más tiempo de sentirse triste. Quizás eso podría sanarlo, era algo en lo que podía creer.

La humana se levantó, cogiendo las palas y bolsas que llevaban consigo y caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, hincándose sobre la tierra frente a frente. Su sombrero cubrió a la planta, dejando a la embajadora con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas, lo cual le hacía ver ridícula pero a la vez muy linda. Por supuesto no iba a enterarse de eso último, o no ahora, no hasta que recuperara la capacidad de sentir.

\- A tu hermano le gustaban este tipo de flores, ¿no es así?

\- Eres muy atrevida hablando de Chara con tu sucia boca.

Flowey no quiso mirarle todavía, así que decidió coger una pala para comenzar a remover las flores que carecían de vida si es que alguna vez tuvieron una.

\- Sí, a Chara le gustaban y bastante.

Las comisuras de los labios de Frisk se mostraron sin fuerza un momento pero decidió mantener el gesto incluso después de iniciar el trabajo por el que habían ido. Por lo general la flor no hablaba acerca de su vida antes de su muerte al igual que sus padres y era entendible, por lo que su nueva hija y hermana escucharía solo si ellos lo deseaban.

\- Ahora no digas que éstas son tus flores favoritas también.

\- No iba a hacerlo, Flowey. No soy Chara.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de escuchar eso. Quizás fue rudo pero era una verdad que la flor se repetía cuando la desesperación embargaba lo que quedaba de él.

\- Ya lo sé, tonta. No busco que seas él.

Frisk levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de la flor, pero este miraba su labor así que regreso a la suya.

\- Estoy bien con que no seas él.

Frisk decidió no mirarle, al menos no hasta que la flor decidiera que había hablado lo suficiente.

Lo que restó del día, Frisk conoció más del hermano que el príncipe de los monstruos había perdido, pero también aprendió acerca de Asriel. La embajadora supo lo mucho que les gustaba el chocolate, las travesuras que ambos disfrutaban de realizarle a su padre y los castigos que su madre les imponía. La flor pudo contar de una época de la que le hubiese gustado ser parte, sobretodo porque fue una donde era muy feliz. Flowey echaba de menos a Chara pero no podía sentirse triste por él y mucho menos era capaz de experimentar toda esa tristeza que había dejado de vivir.

No conocía la forma con la que podría ayudarle pero estaba decidida a hacerlo y eso era un hecho, tan solo debía averiguar cómo, así que, por la noche, después de apagar las luces y recostarse en su cama, se despidió de la flor quien no dijo mucho y le hizo creer que se encontraba tan cansada como ella debido al día tan largo que habían tenido. Era momento de pensar y quedar agotada mentalmente por no encontrar respuesta a nada, ni siquiera a formular la pregunta correcta a la cual debía de responder. ¿Iba a traer a Asriel de vuelta? ¿O solo ayudaría a contener un alma en el mismo Flowey? ¿Qué no acaso eso significaba lo primero? El príncipe estaría de regreso si la flor pudiera sentir de vuelta. Solo necesitaba de un alma fuerte y capaz que soportara aquello, un espíritu lleno de determinación, justo como los corazones humanos y eso borró su sonrisa del rostro.

Debía estar alucinando.

Cuando ella logró conciliar el sueño, la flor cogió su teléfono celular para buscar el número de uno de los seres que aborrecía demasiado. Se encontraba conectado al cargador, cerca de donde descansaba, así que no le fue difícil cogerlo con una de sus hojas. Estaba violando la privacidad de su amiga pero por primera vez quiso hacer algo no mal intencionado o lo que todos llamaban así. El fondo de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 le hizo rodar los ojos, su amiga era muy tonta por gustarle de ese tipo de series animadas pero no iba a criticarla ahora. Pasó por alto el historial de mensajes del esqueleto, únicamente deseaba mandar un mensaje a la doctora y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Al principio trató de escribir un mensaje de texto pero las pantallas táctiles y las ligeras hojas que tenía por manos no le ayudaron en absoluto por lo que tuvo que enviar un mensaje de voz, el cual pensó más de una vez en hacerlo debido a que no quería. Primero intentó tranquilizarse, tomando aire y exhalando. Había visto muchos videos junto a su madre sobre ejercicios de respiración, así que no le fue difícil conseguir cierta templanza, que se rompía cada vez que veía el teléfono dispuesto a grabar.

Debía apresurarse. El sol aun no salía pero sus padres podrían despertar y encontrarle haciéndolo el ridículo más grande mientras trataba de solucionar los problemas que había generado con la retrasada de amarillo.

"Hey, idio... Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor, tu mejor amigo, y antes de que cortes este mensaje, solo iba a decirte que... Ugh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¿es suficiente? Cometí un error al acudir contigo desde un principio o eso es lo que dirían los demás, pero todos aquí son una bola de imbéciles y- Oye, no lo dije con la intención de ofenderlos... Bueno, tal vez sí. No soporto ver a Asgore todos los días ni mucho menos a la salvaje que tienes por parej- Agh, no, olvídalo, olvídalo.

Se golpeó la cara con ambas hojas, sintiéndose frustrado al no ser capaz de hacer algo que se suponía era sencillo.

Se supone que con este mensaje ibas a perdonarme pero eso no me importa. Solo quiero que pienses en lo preocupados que están por ti. Undyne, Frisk, la tostadora y su familia llorona... Probablemente yo, pero entiendes por qué no puedo, ¿verdad?

Volvió a hacerlo y esta vez soltó un suspiro, no pensaba corregirlo.

No, no, no. Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué hago esto cuando no lo deseo? Yo, Alphys, te envidio tanto en este momento. Te sientes mal por lo que haces, lloras y te escondes con tus amigos, la persona que más te quiere se muere de preocupación e incluso yo trato de mejorar las cosas para el bien que no percibo. Eso es algo que quiero de vuelta, pero debes dejar de preocuparte por mí. Técnicamente, ni siquiera puedo odiarte."

Quiso levantar la voz pero la humana se removió en su cama un poco y eso alertó todos sus sentidos. La pausa que dejó en ese lapso de tiempo fue más larga que las demás, pero decidió hablar hasta que la humana encontrara la postura más cómoda para seguir durmiendo.

"Frisk dijo que va a ayudarme, así que deja de sentirte mal por mí, ¿bien? Tal vez, cuando vuelva a sentir emociones, podría disculparme contigo de verdad."

Perfecto.

"Adiós, idiota."


	9. IX

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO IX_

Frisk despertó a la misma hora, como era costumbre. Para su sorpresa encontró a la flor dormida, completamente entregada a su cansancio y no le culpó, el día anterior se había esforzado para buscar el perdón de los demás e imaginaba que hacer eso le generaba tanto estrés como para dejarle rendido. Nunca imaginó que las flores se cansaran, pero mirarlo así le provocó una suerte de ternura que le obligaba a tomarse junto a él una fotografía con su teléfono celular. Cambiaría su increíble fondo de pantalla, que ilustraba a la heroína animada, por la nueva fotografía con su mejor amigo.

Frisk miró el aparato y posteriormente a él, desvaneciendo con lentitud la sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro. Flowey, no, Asriel odiaba mirar su reflejo en cualquier lugar que lo hiciese.

Dudando en borrar la fotografía, la representante de los monstruos se detuvo a pensar otro tanto mientras se acercaba al guardarropa para coger lo primero que encontrase. ¿Acaso no era muy egoísta de su parte obligar a alguien a que se comportara de cierta forma, cuando su personalidad no era así? No sabía desde cuando su vida estaba limitada al cuerpo de una flor pero sí que podía compararlo a la misma eternidad en la que ella se vio atrapada para alcanzar la forma más amable de liberar a todos de esa profunda y triste prisión. Era infinito, ¿o no? El vacío que albergaba dentro de donde se suponía estaba su alma.

Frisk no había hecho un cambio que la flor de verdad apreciase, ¿o sí? Le preocupaba no ser capaz de notar esa clase de cosas, lo último que deseaba era tener que pelear. Otra vez.

Cerrando con cuidado para no despertar a la flor dorada, salió de la habitación para caminar hasta el baño y ducharse. Escuchaba movimiento en la cocina, haciéndole saber que la mujer cabra ya se encontraba activa en la casa, así que debía apresurarse para no llegar tarde a clases. Su aseo fue casi tan rápido como su arreglo y una vez frente al espejo de su cuarto, se dio cuenta del poco empeño que mostraba por arreglarse, pese a que no le parecía tan importante, o al menos eso imaginaba hasta que la sonrisa de cierto cráneo se cruzaba por su mente.

Oh, no. Era muy temprano como para pensar en Sans y demasiado tarde porque ya bajaba las escaleras para tomar el desayuno con sus padres adoptivos.

\- Buen día, pequeña, ¿dormiste bien? Luces cansada.

\- Hola, papá, mamá. Debe ser por arreglar el jardín de Undyne, en verdad estaba descuidado. Flowey sigue dormido.

\- Deberías dejarlo descansar por hoy, cariño. Flowey sigue siendo un pequeño brote que necesita florecer.

Frisk no supo si reír o guadar silencio ante el comentario de su madre. Era una suerte que el príncipe no le escuchara o sino estallaría en cólera al tratarse de su progenitora quien se burlara de lo que más aborrecía en el mundo. Inclusive Asgore estaba riendo. Oh, Flowey. Regresando de clases le compraría de la tierra que sugirió se trataba de la mejor que sus raíces habían tocado.

Cogió su mochila y pidiendo de favor a su padre que le explicara a la flor el porqué de su ausencia, la embajadora salió de casa para caminar rumbo a la escuela. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por su cuenta y por primera vez admitió que sentía soledad al mirar el espacio sin nada que le rodeaba. Mientras más se adentraba al pueblo, más se encontraba con imágenes cotidianas que hoy lucían lejanas. Humanos hablando con humanos, monstruos riendo con monstruos, algunos personajes conviviendo entre sí. No iba a ocultar la alegría que éstas últimas le embriagaban, ya que las esperanzas y sueños que decidió cultivar junto con muchos más, continuaban brillando. Tan solo necesitaba mirar todo lo que había logrado un poco más.

Algunos compañeros de su misma raza le saludaron mientras que otros decidieron ignorarla. Si no fuera por los monstruos, ella sería una persona bastante solitaria pero al parecer, a la gran mayoría no le parecía que estuviera bien aquello. Una vez salió de la educación secundaria, la humana dejó de caminar con los queridos seres a los que había ayudado. Por ese entonces, la humana creía que si tomaba una postura neutral y decidía no elegir entre nadie, probablemente iba a animar a ambas especies a convivir un poco, pero lo único que logró fue ganarse más de esa soledad que no deseaba incrementar.

Resultaba difícil congeniar con los seres humanos, pero nunca cedió su fe en ellos ni en los monstruos tampoco.

Con el mismo ánimo que le acompañaba siempre al despertar, Frisk decidió dar lo mejor para que fuera un buen día, con motivación que le hubiese gustado sentir a su mejor amigo.

Por primera, a la flor dorada le pareció buena idea recostarse sobre uno de los cojines que la humana dejaba todas las noches a su lado, con la esperanza de que este quisiera utilizarlo para descansar una vez terminara el día. A Flowey le parecían objetos incoherentes porque podría ensuciarlos de tierra o porque no era lo suficientemente ergonómico para una flor y estos terminarían lastimando sus pétalos y su tallo. Pese a ello y sin realmente pensarlo, la madrugada de ese día terminó recostado sobre ellos.

De algún modo, la tierra de su maceta no se vertió sobre el escritorio y la flor pudo descansar como en mucho tiempo no había podido, ya que por lo general, sus noches se veían manchadas con recuerdos del pasado o anhelos que no le hacían sentir nada en absoluto, cuando al menos él esperaba todo lo contrario. Despertar con frustración o frustrarse por despertar eran unas de las preguntas que agobiaban sus mañanas, pero tuvo suerte que ese día nada inundara su mente.

Para Asgore, eso significó una suerte ya que él no tuvo que verlo, ni por supuesto sentirlo, cuando irrumpió en la habitación de la niña humana y le llevó con él para que no despertara sin compañía ese día. Seguramente habría sentido vergüenza o enojo si hubiese sabido que una vez en sus brazos, decidió recargarse sobre el pecho de su padre y éste le miró con dicha y tristeza a la vez debido a todo lo que significaba ser una flor dorada. Simplemente le acogió como sólo él sabía tratarles y le mantuvo a su lado hasta que la magia se rompiera.

Probablemente había despertado cerca del mediodía, cuando los infantes alumnos de la escuela que su madre dirigía se encontraban comiendo en el jardín más grande de la casa. Pocas veces había convivido con esos chiquillos, ya que al ser menores a la edad de la humana cuando le conoció, creía que todos ellos eran más que retrasados debido a que apenas si lograban amarrarse las agujetas.

Era una suerte que se encontrara con el viejo rey, pero que él fuera la primera persona que mirara iniciando el día, le llenaba de disgusto y nula satisfacción. Sino fuera porque todos los niños decidieron acercarse a él cuando abrió los ojos, probablemente le hubiera atacado, o a todos los demás, no lo sabía, simplemente les miró confundido y con asco, obligando a que el ahora jardinero de la escuela diera la cara por él.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está Frisk?

\- Si Tori te escucha hablando así, probablemente estarás en problemas.

Por suerte, los niños se encantaron por escucharle hablar de la embajadora. Era Frisk quien les hablaba acerca de la flor, así que verle directamente, era como volver los cuentos de hadas en realidad. Todos exclamaron un enorme oh, incluyendo a los pequeños monstruos, con quienes humanos compartían el aula. Al parecer, las nuevas generaciones resultaban más empáticas con los de raza distinta. Ahora ellos eran el futuro de monstruos y humanos.

Tonterías.

Para Flowey, no había nada más absurdo que confiar en cualquier ser que tuviera un supuesto uso de razón. Se trataban de entes volubles que ante el menor cambio, podía alterar su parecer y eso no generaba un aval que te permitiera asegurar nada y eso le irritaba, por decirlo de una forma que ocultara su inseguridad de no tener el control de las cosas, pero en fin, había dejado de tener poder desde que aceptó que esa niña merecía un final feliz para su propio juego.

Así que ese día tuvo que ser el payaso personal de los niños y aceptó contar una historia ridícula bajo la supervisión de Toriel pero que incluso para él parecía sumamente interesante. No quería que ni siquiera sus padres sospecharan que él se trataba de un niño que vivía muerto y atrapado en el cuerpo de una flor, probablemente era la peor y última de las historias que tanto Asgore como su ex mujer deseaban escuchar.

Así que una vez concluyó el día laboral de aquellos torpes seres vivos, no tuvo oportunidad de decidir si deseaba acompañarles o no y ahora se encontraba sobre la barda que limitaba el terreno de la escuela con la calle. La cuidadora de las ruinas despedía con amor a cada uno de los niños que salían por el portón principal de la escuela, e intercambiaba sonrisas y conversaciones con los familiares que asistían a recoger a los más pequeños.

Era una suerte que esa escena no le causara dolor en lo más mínimo, pero sí un enorme deseo de arrojarse en la lava del núcleo de energía del Inframundo. Flowey intentaba no mirar como los cortos brazos de los niños humanos y monstruos rodeaban a su madre y esta les respondía con afecto y quizás tristeza al recordarles siempre a esos dos hijos que había perdido. ¿Qué acaso no era un martirio atender a todos esos seres que le recordaban lo que no tenía y cuán infeliz era? No, no, no. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué sus padres decidían lastimarse de esa manera? A veces deseaba decirles que él era Asriel, pero eso significaría herirlos como ya había visto miles de veces.

Con las flores caídas, el ladrido de un perro decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos negativos y con el ceño fruncido, la flor miró al animal sintiéndose superior por la posición elevada en la que estaba, ya que ni siquiera los niños podían alcanzarle. Le miró saltar repetidas veces contra él pero en todas ellas pudo lograr algo, así que estuvo a nada de burlarse, sin embargo, y como si su mente decidiera hacerle una mala jugarreta, la voz de un pequeño le hizo recordar a la que alguna vez su difunto hermano tuvo. Para la flor fue como viajar en el tiempo por un instante antes de darse cuenta que no se trataba más que de una mala broma de sus pensamientos, ya que ese niño estaba muy lejos de parecerse a quien tanto extrañaba, pero a la vez, quien le había hecho muchísimo daño.

Aquel niño detuvo a su perro y rápidamente le pidió a su madre que lo ayudara a tranquilizarlo. Flowey miró como posteriormente se acercaba a susurrarle algo a Toriel en el oído y esta, con una sonrisa, le tomaba desde la barda para bajarlo a la altura del suelo, justo donde el pequeño pudiera darle un abrazo. La flor se quedó congelada, probablemente eligiendo la peor de las muertes para su propia madre, hasta que un cambio de temperatura le hizo saber cuán cálido se mantenía aquel ser en medio del otoño.

Pero al igual que las hojas cayendo lentamente tras desprenderse de las secas ramas de los árboles quienes estaba por morir, Flowey supo que aquello no era lo que los humanos llamaban como simple calor corporal, no, sino que tardó en comprender que Frisk y todos los niños que murieron después de caer al infierno, no eran los únicos en el mundo quienes albergaban un alma tan fuerte y llena de determinación, y esa, especialmente, brillaba con fuerza después de haberle conocido.

¿Acaso era el alma indicada para él?

El príncipe Asriel Dreemurr no se dio cuenta el momento en que el niño había pegado una estampa con forma de estrella en su maceta, una insignia que en el mundo humano estaban acostumbrados a portar una vez habían logrado un mérito reconocible y que la mujer cabra no tardó en adoptar. El niño parecía muy emocionado por haber impresionado a la flor parlante a tal grado de dejarle sin palabras, pero tan pronto pudo volver en sí, Flowey miró la estrella adornando la maceta que su padre le regaló y pronto volvió a cruzar palabras con él.

\- ¡Pequeñín, seamos mejores amigos!

Era el alma que necesitaba y la respuesta que Frisk no querría encontrar.

Al concluir su última clase, la humana se colocó el gorro y la bufanda que su madre había tejido para ella. El aula se fue vaciando poco a poco y ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo tras cerciorarse que llevaba todo en orden. Bajando las escaleras del edificio, un grupo de chicas y monstruos le alcanzó para preguntarle si no quería volver con ellas, por lo que aceptó al no tener inconveniente en eso.

En ese momento disfrutó de la charla banal que hace mucho no tenía. La embajadora dio su opinión acerca de las nuevas tiendas que le gustaría visitar y de los accesorios que más le llamaban la atención, además de todo lo que había visto en internet últimamente y que a las demás chicas del grupo pareció entretenerles. Frisk no era una persona aburrida sino una más bien reservada, por lo que a cada persona podría sorprenderle de más de una forma y eso le gustaba.

Cuando atravesaron al patio, una de las chicas monstruo decidió separarse ya que un joven humano había llamado por su atención unos momentos. Eso sin duda llamaba la atención del último niño que cayó al mundo de los monstruos. Era una suerte que las demás quisieran ponerla al corriente con lo que podría ser íntimo de los otros y le hizo feliz el saber que ambos podían convivir de muchas maneras positivas. Antes de salir de la escuela, la jovencita que se separó anteriormente volvió con un par de flores y el rostro coloreado que Frisk no tuvo que preguntarle para en abrazarse a su cuello y posteriormente a cada una de las demás por ser ejemplo e inspiración de sus actos.

Aquellas muestras de amor le hacían recordar que por lo que luchaba valía la pena y eso iluminaba su andar.

La chica monstruo le regaló una de las flores a la embajadora antes de separar sus caminos una vez llegaron al portón principal de la puerta. Se despidió con la mano que no sujetaba el obsequio que le habían hecho y tan pronto como las demás se fueron, cincuenta y cuatro fríos huesos ocultaron su vista y la sonrisa de la humana se dibujó en breve.

\- Toc toc.

\- Pase.

\- Pft, mocosa. Me has arruinado el chiste.

Ambos rieron y la humana tomó una de las manos del esqueleto antes de que este decidiera bajarlas. Colocó la flor que momentos atrás le regalaron y fue cuando entonces se giró donde él, manteniendo el mismo gesto pero con las mejillas coloreadas de un suave rubor. El esqueleto le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Me gusta cuando tus flores no me lanzan veneno todo el tiempo.

Sans le devolvió la flor a la humana cuando ella no pudo más que hacer una suerte de mueca sonriendo después de oír eso. Flowey era su amigo a pesar de todo, así que el otro decidió no hacer más bromas acerca de él o de cualquier vegetal.

Sin preguntarse, ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos de la escuela de la humana con un rumbo no fijo pero que en ese momento no les interesaba. El hermano mayor de Papyrus decidió contarle un par de anécdotas del amante del spaghetti y la embajadora hizo lo mismo pero con su padre, quien parecía tener la misma suerte que el menor de los hermanos en algunas ocasiones.

Su andar les llevo hasta el parque más próximo y su humor hizo que escalaran una de las resbaladillas de los juegos para niños. Frisk se sentó en el límite de la bajada mientras que Sans se quedó de pie en el escalón, detrás de ella. Era una suerte que los niños pequeños salieran antes que la jovencita para que no tuvieran problemas en quedarse ahí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, antes de que la humana decidiera hablar.

\- Hay una chica monstruo saliendo con un chico humano en mi salón de clases. Hoy le regaló un ramo de flores.

\- Para los humanos es muy importante ese tipo de relaciones, ¿no es así?

Ciertamente ese comentario hizo que su estómago se hiciera pequeño por un instante. Aun así, no decidió moverse de su lugar ni mucho menos hablar.

\- Toriel estaba casada con Asgore pero ni siquiera cuando tengan algo de nuevo parecen mostrarse mucho afecto, ¿o sí? Ambos parecen solo estar bien y con eso es suficiente.

Frisk se echó por la rampa de la resbaladilla. No deseaba seguir escuchando pero su corazón se vio azul y eso detuvo su cuerpo a mitad del viaje.

\- O Grillby con la mujer conejo de la tienda; o Undyne con Alphys; incluso Paps parece tener problemas con las muestras de afecto del tostador.

Sans supo que la humana deseaba librarse de su magia, pero no lo hizo y en su lugar decidió que volviera al inicio, donde se encontraba sentada. Tan pronto su corazón volvió a sentirse ligero, el esqueleto decidió sentarse tras de ella, recostando su mandíbula sobre su hombro. Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su vientre y allí decidió quedarse. La humana no supo si moverse o no, aunque claramente se sintiera en discordia por lo escuchado.

\- ¿Es suficiente con solo estar bien conmigo?

\- Te hago la misma pregunta.

\- Yo quiero que también aceptes las flores que sé que vas a devolverme porque lo que tú quieres es plantar unas nuevas conmigo, ¿verdad?

Los huesos del esqueleto le apretaron contra él y la castaña decidió frotar su mejilla donde debía estar la del otro en su cráneo. Ambas frentes se rozaron en ese momento y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- También quiero que pases toda tu vida y, lo que sigue, a mi lado.

Frisk decidió echarse en la rampa de la resbaladilla, llegando al final donde se quedó sentada. Instantes después, el otro le alcanzó, empujándole a penas milímetros.

\- Eres un cursi.

\- Shh.

\- ¿Irás a trabajar?

\- ¿Tan pronto y eres mi esposa?

\- Con gusto me haré cargo.

El teléfono celular de la humana comenzó a sonar mientras ambos reían con cierto rubor en las mejillas todavía. Una mezcla de Spookywave y Spookytune sonaba, interrumpiendo la atmósfera agradable que ambos habían generado. La embajadora cogió el aparato para descubrir que se trataba de la científica real quien marcaba a su móvil personal. Sin demorar más, contestó.

\- Frisk, ¿p-podría hablar contigo en persona? Es sobre Flowey.

La humana se quedó en silencio un par de segundos antes de contestar, apretando su mochila con cierta fuerza. El esqueleto tras de ella decidió abrazarle nuevamente y la humana pudo responderle que estaría con ella en un momento, tan pronto llegara. Colgó el aparato, mirando con cierta preocupación a la flor dormida que yacía, junto con ella, en su fondo de pantalla.

Apretó los labios y giró su cuerpo un poco, intentando ver a su ahora pareja al rostro. El mayor de los hermanos esqueleto volvió a guiñarle un ojo pese a que no era un ser que gustaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Quiso hablarle sobre la flor pero no supo cómo, no deseaba traicionar la confianza que el otro depositó en ella, además que para sí misma, el príncipe de los monstruos se trataba de una excelente persona. Su garganta decidió guardarse los comentarios que pudo haber hecho, dándole más tiempo para pensar o, tal vez, castigándole por no haber encontrado nada concreto que pudiera servir para devolverle la vida que tanto anhelaba.

Se levantó, soltándose del abrazo contrario y acomodando la mochila en su espalda, extendió ambos brazos para ayudar al comediante para que se levantara del final de la resbaladilla. Sans se rascó el cráneo antes de aceptar el gesto, dejando que la chica le levantara sin mucho esfuerzo. La pequeña altura entre el juego y la tierra hizo que el esqueleto fuese más alto que ella, haciéndole reír porque finalmente podía verle hacia abajo.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa de Mettaton y Napsta? Tengo cansancio.

\- Pft, vas a matarme.

Con un pequeño salto, el esqueleto bajó hasta donde se encontraba la humana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le llevó hasta el granero de la granja, apareciendo entre las montañas de paja, la cual les acompañaría en la ropa aun cuando intentaron quitarla. Probablemente necesitaba reajustar las zonas donde aparecía pero la chica nunca le dijo en qué parte de la granja, ¿o sí? Aunque ahora tenía hebras doradas hasta en las costillas. Aun así, la humana apretó su mano para regalarle una sonrisa como agradecimiento. El día avanzaba de maravilla.

El sol caía por el firmamento a escasas horas de ocultarse. Era temprano todavía y los fantasmas compartieron la comida con ella, quien esperaba que sus padres no se molestaran al avisarles tan repentinamente que llegaría más tarde de lo pensado. La doctora no estuvo presente pero su más grande creación le llevó un par de fideos instantáneos hasta donde ella se estaba alojando, seguramente le estaba esperando y sentía nervios por ello. Por ese día, el maniquí molesto no quiso terminar con su vida, muy probablemente porque sus primos estaban presentes y lo agradecía.

Cuando hubo concluido la comida, la embajadora ayudó al tímido fantasma a lavar los trastes que habían usado y él lo agradeció invitando a la chica a volver cuando lo quisiera, ese siempre sería su hogar y lo sabía. Por ahora necesitaba hablar con la reptil de color amarillo, así que tan pronto pudo desocuparse, decidió tocar la puerta del sótano donde se estaba alojando. Tocó un par de veces antes de oír como todo caía al suelo, naturalmente se trataba de Alphys quien demoró unos minutos antes de salir a recibirle. El esqueleto le esperaba sentado en la sala frente al televisor, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por el tiempo.

Frisk abrazó a la doctora quien también hizo lo mismo y le invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta. Alphys se sentó en la cama mientras que la invitada se acomodó en la silla de la computadora. Siendo tan mala para mantener una plática, la científica real decidió preguntar algo que no le sorprendió del todo pero a la vez que no deseara escuchar.

\- ¿Has e-encontrado ya la forma para ayudar a Flowey?

-...

\- L-Lo imaginaba...

Los ojos de la doctora no tardaron en inundarse en lágrimas y por esta vez, la humana tardó en acercarse para consolarla. Desde un principio, nadie le dijo la forma correcta para hacer las cosas con la flor dorada pero, de la manera más sincera y desde lo profundo de su corazón, intentaba ayudarle a él, a todos. Abrazó a la doctora por el hombro y ella aceptó ese gesto, lamentando en su regazo, todas las acciones que ya no podía remediar.

Frisk no era ese ángel del cual se hablaba en la profecía. No fue ella quien liberó a los monstruos, no era ella quien destruyó la barrera. Ese del que todos hablaban debía tratarse de Asriel Dreemurr pero no de Frisk la humana. En el mundo que ellos anhelaban tanto, ella no tenía nada de especial.

Dejó un beso en su frente, esperando que ayudara a tranquilizar su pesar aunque fuera solo un poco.

\- Flowey va a robar el alma de alguien más, Frisk... Y todo es mi culpa. L-Lo siento tanto.


	10. X

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO X_

De vuelta a casa, Sans no preguntó nada ya que la humana decidió guardar silencio hasta que ambos estuvieron frente al portón de su hogar. La noche refrescaba y lo que en ese día sucedió se encontraba ausente de su conocimiento, uno que necesitaba alimentar. Sin embargo, en ese momento y pese a que el esqueleto decidió llegar tarde al trabajo únicamente para cuestionar lo que ella sabía sobre la planta que hablaba, Frisk estaba en silencio, pensante. Todavía seguían solos, le quería y no iba a lastimarle, quizás, más de lo que ella ya se encontraba.

Ambos miraban la reja sin hacer algún ruido. El monstruo mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro pese a que la otra no encontrara la gracia. Después de salir del sótano donde la científica se alojaba en su penitencia, la humana apareció en la sala donde él y Mettaton guardaron silencio una vez estuvo por atravesar el umbral. Los dos simulaban estar entretenidos con los comerciales que él había filmado, una vez llegó al mundo humano y varias agencias pensaron que un robot con alma sería un gran ícono para la industria del entretenimiento. Eran lo suficientemente ruidosos y una excusa perfecta para que nadie les escuchara hablando, y no exactamente de Papyrus.

Sans se caracterizaba por nunca hablar acerca de lo que no quería decir con quien lo meritaba, y lo había hecho bien hasta que ella apareció por la puerta. Frisk continuaba siendo amiga de Flowey mientras que Mettaton era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a la gente que amaba. Estaba de más decir que la florecilla también le crispaba los nervios, sobre todo ahora después de descubrir que su creadora fue víctima de sus malas palabras. Era obvio que no iba a tentarse el corazón a diferencia de Undyne, quien estaba más que deseosa en deshojar al difunto príncipe con sus propias manos.

El animador decidió felicitarlos por el inicio de su relación y espontáneamente propuso una cita doble con él y Papyrus, a la cual la chica aceptó con un suave movimiento de cabeza antes de retirarse con su nueva pareja. La embajadora de los monstruos había olvidado despedirse del fantasma y los maniquíes, pero su mente poco pudo tenerlos presente hasta que sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir el portón de la casa. Ya volvería para disculparse y agradecerles los cuidados que tenían con la amiga que a la que no podía ayudar.

\- Bésame. Es lo que hacen los humanos que se quieren al momento de despedirse, aunque podría ser decepcionante ya que ni siquiera tengo labios, pequeñajo.

La humana tiró las llaves debido a tal proposición. Su rostro estaba tan coloreado que el frío del viento no le hizo nada en ese momento. Prefirió inclinarse para recoger los objetos metálicos y el esqueleto pareció imitarle, colocándose de cuclillas a su misma altura.

Frisk sintió la mano de huesos acariciar su nuca y enredarse en su cabello con lentitud. Sans se inclinaba a dejar una suerte de caricia sobre su frente, tocando con su mandíbula la piel de la chica. La humana se estremeció, olvidando todos sus pesares en ese momento y con los ojos cerrados, colocó la mano sobre el mismo sitio en el cuerpo del otro, elevando el rostro para acariciar de forma lenta y tal vez torpe, su barbilla. Nunca imaginó que ese momento ocurriera, no tenía una clara idea de cómo debía hacerlo o qué tanto podía hacer. Tan solo iba a ascender, poco a poco, hasta donde deberían estar sus labios, tocando suave con el ápice de la lengua para lograr que el otro se estremeciera quizás más de lo que ella esperaba. Sus neuronas se desconectaban una por una y esa sensación le fascinó a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Frisk era buena coqueteando pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Pasó saliva antes de volver a su sitio en el suelo, en un intento de ocultar la pérdida de fuerzas que sus piernas padecieron. Su mirada intentaba encontrar las llaves en el suelo de una vez para intentar incorporarse, tampoco deseaba lucir como una inexperta frente a su pareja aunque ciertamente no era como si tuviera la suficiente experiencia para considerarse una maestra del acto. Aunque por otra parte, Sans disfrutó de ese contacto, todavía en el suelo y con los colores adornándole los huesos.

Una vez el portón estuvo abierto, la humana decidió ayudarle a incorporarse. Ambos se estrecharon con un último abrazo antes que el esqueleto decidiera desaparecer por un atajo y ella entrara a casa, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a sus padres en la cocina sino en la sala, en uno de los últimos escenarios que ella creía posible ver tan pronto.

La familia real se encontraba reunida, leyendo historias escritas por humanos para el hijo que creían difunto. En ese lugar, la flor se encontraba en medio de Toriel y Asgore, quien sostenía el libro mientras su ex esposa leía y Flowey cambiaba la página, analizándo las palabras escritas y las ideas propuestas, además de deleitarse con las ilustraciones que acompañaban a la mayoría de las hojas. El rostro desfigurado que algunas veces adornaba a la flor se encontraba muy lejos a las suaves facciones que Asriel Dreemurr poseía, mirándose interesado pero sobretodo sorprendido al no imaginar lo que cada página aguardaba.

¿De qué forma iba a detener a Flowey cuándo en ese momento lucía tan vivo? Él no tenía por qué robar el alma de alguien más para tener lo que deseaba, ¿o sí?

Todo esto debía ser una mala broma.

Al otro día, Flowey no despertó a su lado sobre la cómoda. Frisk se alistó como cualquier otro día, solo que en este encontraría a la familia real dormida en la sala. Era obvio el motivo por el cual se encontraban ahí en medio de pilas de libros y revistas, la flor habría querido aprender más y más y ellos no pudieron más que acceder a esa curiosidad que les resultaba familiar y generaba un sentimiento de nostalgia. La humana no quiso romper aquella escena pero tuvo que hacerlo, ya que la escuela que su madre dirigía, le necesitaba.

Salió de casa sin la compañía de la flor, haciendo que su día fuese tan silencioso como era su vida antes del príncipe de los monstruos. Atendió a clases sin dificultad y cuando tuvo tiempo, no hizo más que comer el sencillo almuerzo que preparó por la mañana. Era divertido escuchar a la flor quejarse o responder las preguntas que le formulaba. Flowey no le hacía sentir sola.

Un vacío invadió su corazón al no encontrar a quien deseaba en la puerta. Reconocía que se trataba de un capricho ya, ambos no acordaron visitarse ese día, pero eran novios, ¿no era así? Sans podría esperar cuando saliera de clases para que ella le acompañara hasta su trabajo. Esa era una idea maravillosa, una que distaba de la pereza de él y del silencio de ella. Frisk se mordió la lengua, castigándose a sí misma.

Cogió su móvil para escribir un mensaje de texto.

《No sé cómo decirlo, pero... ¿Podemos tener la cita que prometimos pronto?》

《El día que tú quieras estará bien para mí. Necesito distraerme un poco. Lamento que tú seas la excusa perfecta.》

《:)》

Esperaba que el otro no supiera lo ansiosa que se sentía.

Cuando volvió a casa el sol estaba acercándose a su final por ese día. Frisk miró el firmamento el cual le recordaba a la vista que el cielo les ofreció a sus amigos, una vez lograron atravesar la barrera. En su pueblo, las tardes solían ser apacibles y la vida transcurría de forma tranquila para todos los humanos que vivían ahí, pero ahora también para los monstruos. Hasta ese momento, su vida como embajadora había sido dura al luchar por el lugar que su nueva familia merecía. No iba a quejarse, nunca lo haría, ya que los logros que juntos conseguían simbolizaban el amor que se tenían los unos con los otros y cuanto valía el largo camino que habían recorrido hasta ahora.

Los recuerdos del pasado le llenaron con determinación y con una sonrisa pasó dentro, saludando con un abrazo a su padre, quien barría las flores que caían en el patios. Siendo correspondida, hizo lo mismo con su madre y posteriormente con la flor, callando sus gritos con ese gesto. Esa acción no era extraña en casa, así que no tuvo que explicar más allá de cómo había sido su día en la escuela mientras comían.

Al finalizar la comida, Frisk lavó los trastes mientras que su madre se encontraba en su despacho organizando algunos documentos pendientes que necesitaba resolver. Su padre se encontraba en el jardin, continuando con su trabajo como jardinero de la escuela. El viento le había jugado un par de bromas cuando tomaban los alimentos y ahora debía juntar las hojas en montículos nuevamente.

La flor dorada estaba en la mesa, mirando una revista de recetas de cocina que la reina le proporcionó desde la mañana. La había encontrado entre los libros que desde ayer leyeron juntos y Flowey comprobaba cómo es que la harina se horneaba, mirando las instrucciones y el pay que se preparaba en el horno. Era una lástima que no pudiera comer alimentos como una persona normal, pero eso no desechaba la idea que pudiera prepararlos. O eso pensaba.

\- ¿En esta casa se come algo más que pay de caramelo y canela?

\- El butterscotch es muy rico, Flowey.

\- Eso ya lo sé, niña necia, pero es que has de ser muy tonta comiendo únicamente lo mismo cuando existen tantas cosas probablemente mejores. Toriel dijo que puedes conseguir fácilmente los ingredientes en el supermercado, así que podrías llevar a la escuela algo mejor que el miserable emparedado de todos los días. Tan solo mira esto. Canelo... Cannello... Can... ¿Quién demonios inventó esta cosa?

La humana se secó las manos con uno de los trapos de cocina y se acercó a la mesa, inclinándose para leer el nombre del platillo que a su amigo se le dificultaba leer. Su sonrisa apareció ligeramente, no iba a burlarse o sino tendría que correr de todas esas semillas de la amabilidad que al otro tanto le encantaba regalar.

\- Se lee "cannelloni", pero puedes decirle canelones. Papyrus estará muy feliz de enseñarte y quizás yo ya no tenga que llevar emparedados para almorzar.

\- ¡Oh, shh! ¡Cierra la boca! Y si ya terminaste, llévame arriba. Estoy cansado de mirarles comer a ustedes y a los niños babosos de esta escuela. ¿Puedes creer que no pueden ni siquiera limpiarse la nariz de forma correcta? En verdad son una raza de retrasados y bárbaros. Hoy pude ver como un niño tiró la tostada que Toriel les preparó para almorzar por la mañana y en menos de cinco segundos ya la tenía en la boca de vuelta. ¿Qué clase de bestia hace eso?

\- Es una regla humana, Flowey. Y las reglas son importantes.

\- ¿Regla humana? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡He-Hey! ¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu boca ahora!

Cogió su maceta para que ambos subieran hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en su cama, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas con cierta necesidad. Acomodó a la planta sobre su estómago, ignorando lo poco de acuerdo que estuviera con esa posición cuando su lugar de conforte estaba sobre la cómoda de la chica.

\- Es lindo de tu parte apoyar a papá y mamá en la escuela, Flowey.

\- Pff, como sea. No les estoy ayudando. Es el segundo día que paso aquí y lo aborrezco completa y totalmente. Ayer, al genio de Asgore se le ocurrió que sería divertido que yo despertara en el salón con todos esos niños mirándome. ¿Acaso te parezco un chiste para compartir? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo soy un... un...!

\- Un dios de la hiper muerte.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Pero deja de burlarte, Frisk! Traes esa sonrisa tontorrona desde allá abajo y la odio, así que bo-rra-la. Ahora.

La humana no pudo hacer algo para cambiar esa expresión, más que mirar a otro lado pero eso no era suficiente como para tranquilizar a la flor, quien comenzó a tratar de modificar su rostro con las hojas de su tallo. Cuando Flowey no trataba de lastimarle, sus movimientos le provocaban risa, la cual necesitaba desde hace tiempo.

El príncipe de los monstruos supuso que provocaría cambio alguno en la chica pero ella solo reía, con las pestañas húmedas por hacerlo sin medida alguna. Era agradable la manera en la que ella disfrutaba la vida, lo sabía porque sus facciones se transformaban suaves y limpias, muy lejanas a lo que él podría tener. Al menos ahora. Sus verdes hojas no pararon en desacomodar su flequillo y en pellizcar sus pómulos, provocando que ella pensara lo mucho que eso le divertía.

\- No es necesario que consigas un alma, ¿verdad, Flowey?

La flor detuvo sus movimientos y su mirada lamentó no apartarse de la del rostro humano. Ella, el motivo por el que estaba dispuesto a terminar con la vida de muchos con la intención de conseguir el espíritu que le permitiría quererla, le estaba apuñalando por la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso?

Estaba solo nuevamente pero no importaba porque siempre lo había estado, ¿no era así? Flowey iba a conseguir el lugar que por derecho le correspondía.

En los próximos días, la flor y la humana no hablaron ni siquiera un poco. Frisk trataba de iniciar una plática con él, pero con eso, sólo lograría que el príncipe de los monstruos se fuera de su habitación en múltiples veces. Nada de eso era lo que ella hubiese deseado pero era lo único que pudo conseguir hasta ahora y casi nada lograba para remediarlo. A pesar de todo, nunca dejó de mantenerse informada de lo que sucedía con él, si necesitaba o repudiaba algo o si sin desearlo conseguía problemas, ella no iba a faltar. Los pocos minutos en los que se conocieron y la amistad que cultivaron hasta ahora era importante, sumamente valiosa. La humana siempre lo querría.

Pese a todo, regresar a casa después de un cansado día de escuela se volvía doloroso. Cada vez que entraba por el portón y posteriormente en la cocina, la voz de la flor decidía apagarse, ocultando las quejas de lo lento que eran los niños para aprender o que si la historia sobre monstruos que leía no era demasiado infantil como para que subestimaran la raza, a la cual ya no pertenecía. La planta optaba por cambiar de habitación por la sala, donde se entretenía con las revistas de cocina que su madre compraba o los especiales de jardinería que su padre adquiría. El enorme culto que algunos humanos tenían por las flores le resultaba sin sentido pero ciertamente era favorable en su condición.

Era una suerte que Flowey no tuviera un corazón que pudiera dolerle, porque en el momento cuando el comediante de mierda se apareció frente a sus dos padres para hablar sobre la relación que había iniciado con la niña que vio caer al subsuelo hace un par de años atrás, lo que restaba de su motivación se hizo pedazos. Qué alivio le daba el haber absorbido el alma de su hermano adoptivo en su momento más débil, ser atacado en la superficie para morir frente a sus familiares y posteriormente renacer como un ser sin alma, que ahora le beneficiaba protegiéndole de su primera decepción amorosa. Juraba escuchar las carcajadas de Chara en su cabeza, burlándose por el rostro tierno a punto de llorar que Asriel tendría si ambos estuviera vivos o, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez, con los años que ambos deberían tener actualmente, su hermano hubiera cambiado un poco y ahora estaría defendiéndole o alentándole. Frisk había crecido bastante, así que Chara lo hubiera hecho también.

Al parecer, esa cena, ahora familiar, había resultado una idea del menor de los esqueletos quien lo había visto en una película vieja de humanos, en uno de sus intentos por conocer y comprender la naturaleza e historia de estos. Ahora, Papyrus y Asgore intentaban tranquilizar a una muy sorprendida Toriel, quien incendió su propia servilleta y la manga de su ex marido cuando este le pidió tomar asiento de nuevo cuando se levantó con unas notorias intenciones de ahorcar a Sans por malinterpretar la promesa que le hizo en las ruinas. No era bueno hacer chistes sobre eso ahora.

Hasta ese momento, Flowey había estado seguro que cuando robara el alma de algún humano, todo cambiaría y entonces, quizás de ese modo, él podría sincerarse con Frisk y así estar con ella, pero ahora no deseaba verla, así que aprovechó los celos de su madre para pedirle que le llevara a otro sitio. La flor dorada fue una buena excusa en ese momento para ella y él se alegraba de haber sido llevado lejos de todo ese suceso, haciendo que Sans supusiera que algo no marchara bien con la flor.

La televisión sintonizaba series donde las jovencitas humanas deseaban una relación divertida y desenfrenada. Sabía de buena fuente que Frisk podía ser intensa pero no se imaginaba a ella molesta al no haber conseguido un inicio de relación sorpresiva y llena de glitter, más bien, ella resultaba todo lo contrario a un humano promedio pero en algunas ocasiones le demostraba cuanto deseaba cumplir ciertas expectativas que la gente de su raza y edad esperaban. No la culpaba. Frisk no era un monstruo, seguía siendo una humana que continuaba creciendo, solo que su infancia se vio interrumpida desde su caída al inframundo y posteriormente al representar a toda una sociedad que vivió bajo las sombras de la propia. Pero él seguía siendo un monstruo, uno muy perezoso que tampoco pudo conseguir una vida normal, ya que había sufrido por decenas de ellas.

Eso les dejaba como una pareja de raros que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse y eso estaba bien para los dos, pero ahora, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y no podía permitirlo.

En una ocasión, Frisk no tuvo clases debido a que fue un día festivo. El esqueleto estaría preocupado hasta muy tarde atendiendo el bar junto con Grillby, así que la humana decidió visitar al esqueleto por la mañana para acompañarle hasta su trabajo por la tarde. El hermano menor del mismo no se encontraba, ya que èl laboraba desde temprano pero eso no era una excusa como para enviar a su hermano sin el almuerzo, o en este caso, merienda, y evitar que continuara comiendo comida de poca categoría el bar del hombre en llamas. La embajadora de los monstruos le encontró fingiendo que dormía mientras miraba la televisión, pero al notar esa opacidad en sus pupilas, intentó animarle invitándole a cocinar un quiche de tocino con queso, ya que eso encontró en el refrigerador. La humana ya había visto la comida que Sans llevaría al trabajo, pero ¿qué no era mejor llevar algo hecho con las manos de tu pareja? Simplemente sansacional.

\- ¿Por qué no me preparaste quiche antes?

\- No estabas preparada para ello, pero ahora que eres parte de la familia esqueleto, puede que hasta comparta una receta secreta contigo.

\- ¿Todos los os esqueletos son unos maestros de la cocina?

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

El esqueleto acarició su cabeza, enredando sus huesos entre las hebras castañas de su cabello y ella sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, ambos se acercaron al fregadero para enjugarse las manos con agua antes de iniciar. La humana aprovechó el momento para sujetar sus manos y entrelazarlas, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura que el agua fría les generaba. Resultaba agradable las singulares formas de coqueteo que la humana provocaba, el esqueleto estaba encantado de tenerla como pareja.

\- ¿Tori sigue sin reírse de mis chistes?

\- Ella se carcajea una vez te cuelga pero estoy segura que me los ha repetido en varias ocasiones, simplemente no puede odiarte. Ahora dime, ¿cómo está Papyrus?

\- Tú sabes cómo es Paps. No deja de recordarme cuanto debo de amarte, pero se queda corto con sus recomendaciones.

La humana sonrió complacida mientras el otro le guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¿El rey?

\- Papá está contento por nosotros pero de vez en cuando me enseña a cómo usar su tridente. En la tierra, las niñas como yo debemos aprender el uso de un arma cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad. Es una tradición humana.

El esqueleto arrojó un poco de agua al rostro de la chica, riéndose con ella.

\- ¿Y la flor? ¿Cómo le va a mi mejor amigo?

\- Flowey está haciendo las cosas bien aquí con nosotros. Parece estar molesto conmigo pero ha pasado tiempo con mamá y papá y eso es grandioso. Algunas veces les ayuda en la escuela con los niños leyendo historias o cuidándolos.

\- Parece que te le ha hecho pasar mal pero tú estás contenta porque está muy feliz con todos.

\- Yo espero que sea feliz, Sans. Él es uno de mis queridos amigos.

\- ¿Acaso no lo era? Vive contigo, niña.

\- Es una flor, Sans.

\- Esa respuesta va a cansarme, cariño.

Desde el día en que comenzaron su relación hasta hoy, el esqueleto no era capaz de concretar las miles de preguntas que tenía para la humana acerca de esa inusual flor parlante.

En Snowdin, recordaba que en su primera cita le había preguntado si conocía a alguna flor parlante y ella lo negó, haciéndole suponer que desconocía de las flores eco porque era la primera vez caía en un sitio como ese. Le contó sobre un caso particular que involucraba a su hermano menor y actualmente, cierta flor había aparecido con las intenciones probablemente no tan buenas, ya que hizo que Alphys decidiera encerrarse después de tantos años viviendo con plenitud siendo ella misma.

Tal vez era mala idea insistir tanto en cuestionar a su ahora pareja y encontrar respuestas con otras personas, pero no iba a esconder su frustración al no conseguir nada con quien había compartido los pesares que le acompañaban al haber vivido más de una sola vez la ruina del inframundo. Frisk era la única que debía entenderle pero cuando se trataba de Flowey parecía no hacerlo, así que buscaba saber el por qué.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando, por unos segundos más, el sonido del agua hasta que decidió cerrar la llave usando su magia. No soltó las manos de la humana, muy por el contrario, las apretó contra las propias para empujarle hacia la barra y recargar su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La distancia dejó de ser un problema desde tiempo atrás, no pensaba apartarse hasta aclarar un poco sus ideas.

\- ¿De qué parte del inframundo viene esa flor?

\- Lo conocí en las ruinas.

\- Toriel nunca vio nada igual.

\- Viene de un lugar más profundo.

\- Tu madre vivió el suficiente tiempo ahí como para conocer todos los sitios que esconde cada pared.

\- Nunca tuvieron la suerte de conocerse.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

\- Es mi amigo y le hice una promesa.

\- Entonces deja de mentirme.

La humana guardó silencio, sin saber si sentirse molesta o frustrada por ese comentario. Quiso fruncir el entrecejo pero fue el esqueleto a quien le correspondía ese papel.

¿Ahora también le había fallado a Sans? Frisk nunca lo hizo.

\- ¿En verdad eres tú o no eres más que ese sucio asesino?

No quería defraudar a Sans.

\- Tú sabes que apesto haciendo promesas, pero si supiera que algo pone en riesgo el trasero de todos, pues... Es obvio, ¿no?

La humana levantó la mirada justo cuando el esqueleto la cogía de la nuca para atraerla con un beso. Sintió la frialdad del acto, siempre escaso de calor pero que en otro momento hubiese calentado sus sentidos, solo que ahora parecía haber visto a un muerto y todo por haber escuchado ese comentario que lamentablemente no terminaba.

\- Voy a deshojar a tu amiguito.


	11. XI

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XI_

No era la primera vez que tenían una cita donde el esqueleto incomodaba a la humana con sus palabras, así que una vez concluyó, sus pies corrieron de vuelta a casa, haciendo lo mejor que podían. No iba a sentirse segura hasta ver a la flor quejándose en su maceta.

Sans era un tipo sincero y eso lo apreciaba aun si la conversación que tuvieron le hizo creer que en verdad era una mentirosa por ocultarle información que no le pertenecía. Sí, la flor había asesinado a cada uno de los habitantes del subsuelo más de un centenar de veces, incluyendo al hermano menor del esqueleto, pero eso no significaba que volvería a hacerlo, pese a que la estima fuese demasiado alta. La flor no era una mal ser como el otro pensaba y quizás si hablaba con Flowey sobre contarle a Sans todo lo que pasaba, probablemente podría ayudarlos para recuperar la vida que el príncipe perdió hace tanto.

Tal vez de esa forma, todo podría marchar en orden y ella no se dejaría de sentirse tan mal como últimamente pasaba.

Se sintió cansada cuando regresó a casa pero eso no fue impedimento para abrir la puerta principal. Aun era temprano a pesar de haber corrido desde el bar del hombre de fuego hasta la escuela de su madre. Las voces de padre e hijo le obligaron a detenerse y le hicieron pensar en el tiempo que la flor trató de recuperar con sus familiares hasta ese día. Era difícil pasar tiempo con las personas que más amabas sin sentir una mínima de cariño, ¿verdad? Flowey no merecía continuar sufriendo de ese modo.

\- Hey, viejo, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir porque no voy a repetirlo.

\- Dime, chico.

\- He estado... Pensando, ehm... Creo que es momento de irme de aquí... Digo, necesito encontrar mi verdadero lugar en este nuevo mundo. Soy un chico con ambiciones y quedarme quieto no es mi estilo, ¿sabes? Tengo un mundo entero por explorar.

La flor ni siquiera creyó en esas palabras pero era preferible sostenerlas si lo que buscaba era largarse de ese lugar. Su padre escarbaba en la tierra para arrancar la maleza desde raíz, la cual alarmaba la continuidad de flores doradas que con cariño cultivaba en el patio de la escuela, en su nuevo hogar. Frisk no quiso creer en esas palabras, mucho menos cuando el rey lucía tan contento de estar con quien desconocía era su hijo. Si eso era cierto, iban a perderlo nuevamente.

\- Supongo que Frisk hizo un buen trabajo deteniéndote entonces.

\- Sí, no, que diga... ¡Ella nunca! Tan solo no se lo digas, ¿escuchaste? De lo contrario, no pienso perdonarte, Asgore. Nunca.

\- Lo prometo, lo prometo.

\- Se lo diré a Toriel tan pronto como se desocupe de esos niños.

\- ¿Te irás pronto?

\- Tal vez en unos días o quizás mañana. Necesito alistar unas cuantas cosas pero eso será todo.

\- Es una pena, Flowey, todos parecen quererte mucho. Van a extrañarte.

\- No es mi problema.

Frisk había decepcionado completamente a Flowey y terminó sola en su habitación como siempre sucedía.

El transcurso del día pasó sin aviso y la mañana del siguiente sucedió. Frisk no pudo dormir esa noche, en más de una ocasión tuvo que bajar a la sala para cerciorarse que la flor se encontraba dormida en uno de los sillones, rodeado de revistas de manualidades o recetas y libros de historias de todo tipo, que la mujer y el hombre cabra decidieron obsequiarle. El príncipe estuvo ahí, sin ninguna novedad ni alarma, pero en ese nuevo día que el sol iluminaba, la humana se sintió insegura por creer que cuando regresara de la escuela, la flor no estaría en ningún sitio. Después de tanto tiempo, Frisk se sentía triste.

Decidió dejar un libro que ese día necesitaría en clase, para que a medio día pudiera marcar a casa con la excusa de preguntar si su material estaba en casa o no, además, claro, de enterarse del paradero de la planta. Su padre le contestó con amabilidad que, en ese momento, la flor asisitía a los niños en un ejercicio de ilustrar con macarrones ya que al parecer se le daba bastante bien y obtenía gozo de esa actividad. Por ahora podía tranquilizar sus ansias pero lo que restó de clases, la humana continuó pensando que Flowey no estaría en casa cuando volviera.

Cuando su última clase terminó, salió apresurada rumbo a casa, ignorando la presencia del esqueleto que ese día decidió visitarla después de haberla incomodado el día anterior, con la intención de disculparse. Frisk no era una persona fuerte pero sí una que podía resistir excesos cada vez que lo deseaba, así que sus piernas se apresuraron y sus sentidos se activaron cuando estaba por chocar con alguien o incluso levantarse de inmediato cuando terminaba en el suelo. La humana llegó a casa con un par de raspones y el esqueleto tuvo que llegar temprano al trabajo, creyendo que tal vez la humana no quería verlo o tenía asuntos más importantes que atender por ese día. Ambos erraron imaginando situaciones que no existían.

Frisk lució como una ridícula cuando la flor rodó los ojos al verle atravesar el umbral de la cocina. Cometía canibalismo al tomar el té de flor dorada junto con el rey, mientras que en el horno se preparaba uno de sus intentos de imitación de la famosa receta secreta de pay de caramelo y canela de la directora, quien ahora pasaba tiempo en su oficina archivando algunos documentos de los alumnos de su escuela. Era temprano para que su hija llegara, así que verla antes de la hora les sorprendió un poco.

Frisk era una tonta por pensar que Flowey necesitaba estar con ella para ser feliz, y la frustración se atoro en su garganta cuando les saludó pero a quien más deseaba oír, fingió estar más entretenido llenando el crucigrama del periódico que voltear siquiera a verla.

Asgore llamó la atención de la planta pero la embajadora ya había subido a su habitación, cerrando en silencio la puerta porque tuvo que esconder el rostro contra los cojines, haciendo todo lo que podía por evitar ese llanto pero sus ojos empaparon sus mejillas hasta la hora de la cena. Flowey iba a irse odiándole y Frisk entendía por qué.

Pero para Sans, esa noche pasó aburrida y lenta como solían ser todas las madrugadas cuando no tenía con quién intercambiar mensajes de texto.

Había mandado algunos con la intención de iniciar una plática, pero nada trajo respuesta, ni siquiera cuando en uno fingió que no le había visto a la hora de la salida de la escuela. Incluso había tomado un atajo para visitarla en su dormitorio esa noche, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando le encontró dormida a las nueve de la noche. Que mala broma.

\- Hey, Grillz, ¿es temporada de exámenes o algo así como para que te tires en la cama antes de que oscurezca?

\- No presiones a la humana, Sans.

\- Muy probablemente no quiere ver a nadie, cariño. Será mejor que le des su espacio.

\- ¿F-Frisk está enferma? Oh, dios.

Sans ni siquiera notó cuando Mettaton y Alphys entraron por la puerta, escuchando la pregunta que había formulado. El barista continuó secando algunos vasos mientras que el esqueleto tomó asiento en la barra, saludando con la mano a los nuevos comensales quienes se acercaron para acompañarle. Hacía tiempo que no miraba a la doctora, ya que al robot lo podía ver en muchos anuncios de la televisión.

\- Así que dime, ricura, ¿qué cosa le hiciste a mi más grande estrella?

\- ¡Sh-Shh, Mettaton! Sans no podría lastimarla nunca, ¿...o sí?

\- Pft, Al, me estás hiriendo justo ahora.

El esqueleto se echó a reír cuando el monstruo de color amarillo se ruborizó por tardar de comprender lo gracioso de sus palabras. Desde la vez en la playa no le había visto, pero claramente se veía más animada y eso era bueno, porque la ondina no creía ver el sol nuevamente desde que decidió dejarla sola y eso apresuraría su regreso. Podía suponer que estar con el robot esas semanas había mejorado su estado de ánimo y eso le hizo pensar en cuanto beneficiaba a la humana ya que a diferencia del robot, a él le daba tedio moverse del sofá, y que si lo hacía, era porque tenía un compromiso laboral que necesitaba para subsistir en el mundo de la superficie, además que su hermano era capaz de arrastrarlo para cumplirlo si no lo hacía.

Con claridad, a Sans no le gustaban los compromisos porque no sabía qué tanto podía suceder con ellos, y su relación con la humana se había limitado a caminar algunas ocasiones hasta su trabajo, ver televisión en su casa y cenar otras veces. A diferencia de lo que su hermano hacía con el robot a diario, su relación era completamente deprimente.

\- Oh, vaya, no me digas que es su amiguito otra vez. Frisk debería podar el césped de vez en cuando y ponerle un límite al tipo.

\- Supongo que está cansada como dices.

\- Pero, ¿y tú, primor? ¿Por qué no la reconfortas un poquito? Tienes un par de manos que pueden hacerla sentir mejor de muchas formas.

\- ¡M-Mettaton!

\- Debería ir a despertarla entonces.

\- ¡S-Sans! Q-Quizás ella solo se está esforzando de más. Es solo que ella... Sí, debe de... De estar muy cansada.

\- Y tú sabes por qué, ¿verdad, doctora?

-...

\- ¿Quieres volar en pedazos con tu amiguito parlanchín, Sansy, querido?

\- Je, lo siento, Alphys. Sabes que solo tengo aire la cabeza.

El esqueleto le guiñó un ojo a la científica, quien terminó encogiéndose en su asiento y sentirse miserable al no ser capaz de decirles todo lo que pasaba. Hasta ese momento, la última científica real no se había sincerado con nadie en absoluto y como hace mucho tiempo, se dedicó a esconderse como hacía cuando se odiaba demasiado. Esa noche había salido a divertirse un poco con su mejor amigo y por suerte el esqueleto estuvo ahí para animarle también. Estaba siendo injusta con la humana, quien probablemente pasaba una de sus peores noches mientras que ella se embriagaba en jugo de manzana y malos chistes. Alphys era increíble.

Cuando Grillby estuvo por cerrar, el esqueleto les despidió en la puerta. Mettaton había estacionado su auto un par de calles adelante, pero su amiga decidió esperar con el esqueleto mientras el robot le hacía el favor de traer el vehículo hasta la puerta del local. Alphys necesitó un par de minutos con Sans para contarle lo que Frisk en realidad ocultaba de la flor. Sus suposiciones no estaban del todo incorrectas.

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas al tostador y a tu novia? Tú sabes, solo por si acaso.

\- Frisk va a odiarme.

\- No lo hará, Alphys, pero los humanos nos odiarán aún más si permitimos que algo malo suceda.

Se despidieron por ese día, dejando al esqueleto con un mal sabor de boca.

Cuando volvió a casa, se encontró con Papyrus bajando las escaleras, apenas despertando ya que aún vestía el pijama. El esqueleto más alto tenía una estricta rutina que seguía todos los días al pie de la letra, pero ningún horario prohibía saludar a su hermano y preguntarle por su día, o noche. Oh, no. No buscaba hacerse el gracioso frente al bajito, al menos no tan temprano. El amante de la pasta se inclinó para tomar a su hermano en un abrazo, elevándolo un par de centímetros con la intención de molestarle pero en esa ocasión, el mayor necesitó que le abrazara con fuerza.

Sans no quería despertar en medio de la nieve, privando a su hermano menor de la vida que al fin tenía para verlo morir por la eternidad.

Papyrus no tenía por qué enterarse de ese infierno y ese día, su rutina marchó como usualmente pasaba. Preparó el desayuno para ambos, aprovechando para alistar los almuerzos de más tarde, ya que en poco tiempo partiría rumbo al trabajo que compartía con la antigua Capitana de la Guardia Real.

Al entrar al edificio de la comisaría, saludó a todos sus compañeros de trabajo antes de encontrarse con la mujer pez en su oficina, la cual estaba convertida en un completo desorden desde que su pareja dejó la casa donde ambas vivían. El esqueleto conocía la situación por la que ella pasaba, así todos los días mostraba su apoyo preparando el almuerzo para su mejor amiga. Pero ese día, la ondina le dio indicaciones nuevas que pocas veces le pedía. Asgore llamó desde temprano a la oficina de Undyne para pedirle al esqueleto un poco de apoyo con los niños de la escuela de su ex esposa.

El Rey de los monstruos sabía que hoy era el día en que la flor partiría, así que los niños le echarían bastante de menos y necesitarían de alguien que pudiera recuperar sus sonrisas y aminorar el impacto de la noticia. Sin duda alguna, la mejor de las opciones era Papyrus, por lo que ahora el esqueleto manejaba en dirección a la escuela de los Dreemurr. Su llegada fue una gran y grata sorpresa para los niños, quienes, al igual que él, ignoraban todo lo que hoy sucedería. Todos se contentaron de tenerle, incluso Flowey le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Frisk no supo que su amigo estaría en la escuela todo el día, sino hubiera esperado para saludarlo. Debido a su horario, la embajadora de los monstruos necesitaba salir temprano, motivo por el cual no pudo estar presente en la llegada del esqueleto. Había salido de casa en punto de las siete, después de despertar sin apetito que decidió ignorar, ya que no deseaba preocupar a nadie. Su estómago le dolía ligeramente, además de sentirse afligida por lo que hoy podría pasar mientras no estuviera. No quería despedirse de Flowey pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo ir sin al menos haberse disculpado. No podía repetir la mentira del día anterior ya que resultaría demasiado obvia, era mejor distraerse con las clases que permitir a la preocupación ahogarle por dentro.

Hasta pasado el mediodía no había mirado su teléfono celular, el cual ni siquiera tuvo la preocupación de sacarle de la mochila. En una clase libre, decidió revisarlo mientras mordisqueaba la pajilla de su jugo, lo cuál era la única cosa que podría comer por hoy. Esperaba sentirse de ánimo un poco, pero entonces se encontró con la pantalla llena de notificaciones, repleta de mensajes nuevos que le hicieron recordar los huecos vacíos de los ojos del esqueleto, justo cuando le advertía de lo que podía suceder con la planta si es que no se comportaba. Aún conservaba un poco de batería en su móvil, así que iba a gastarla con él antes de llamar a casa con otra excusa estúpida.

《Recién miro tus mensajes, Sans.》

《Mi celular va a quedarse sin bateria pero, ¿quieres quedar en algún lado?》

《:)》

Oh, seguramente estaba dormido gracias al horario que cumplía en el bar del hombre de fuego. Cometió el error de enviar esos mensajes, pero tampoco eran tan importantes como para resetear el tiempo, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había guardado una partida.

《Debes de estar dormido ahora y antes de no poder contestarte, quisiera decirte que el quiché que cocinaste el otro día, sabía muy bien, así que espero cocines otro para mí.》

《Porque seguirás cocinando para mí, ¿no es verdad?》

《Me gustas mucho.》

Los dedos de la humana temblaron en ese momento, pero decidió forzar la sonrisa en su rostro.

《Sabes muy bien que no se me dan decir muchas cosas.》

《Lo siento, Sans.》

《Lo siento mucho.》

《Flowey es alguien muy importante para mí.》

No pudo terminar de escribir un último mensaje porque la pantalla se tornó negra gracias a la falta de energía. Soltó un suspiro pequeño, dejando el jugo a medio beber. En casa se preocuparía por su teléfono pero mientras iba a continuar con su rutina, con la espera de encontrar a la flor a un lado de su cómoda.

No faltaba mucho porque el profesor de la siguiente materia apareciera en el aula, pero en lugar de ello, una de las prefectas del colegio apareció buscando a Frisk con cierta urgencia. La embajadora tomó sus cosas, desechando el jugo en el cubo de basura antes de seguir a la mujer, quien le dio aviso que necesitaba responder una llamada de casa. Al parecer era urgente y la flor apareció en sus pensamientos.

Durante la hora del almuerzo de los niños, uno de los pequeños resbaló, cayendo con la charola que llevaba en manos, mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde sus amigos le aguardaban. Las verduras y carne que ese día prepararon en la cocina de la escuela se regaron por el suelo, además de dejar al niño llorando debido al susto ocurrido. La mujer cabra acudió rápido para tranquilizarle y el esqueleto invitado le pidió al primer pequeño que tuvo cerca, que le acompañara por una escoba y un recogedor. Ese otro niño era quien siempre acompañaba a la flor a todos lados, así que los tres caminaron hasta el cuarto de intendencia donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, pero para su mala suerte, este se encontraba cerrado y el más pequeño decidió volver para buscar a Asgore, quien seguramente tendría las llaves.

La flor y ese esqueleto tenían bastante tiempo sin hablarse, quizás desde la playa o probablemente desde la cena estúpida que él organizó junto con su padre para dar a conocer la relación entre la embajadora y su hermano. La planta hubiera preferido un silencio incómodo hasta que el otro volviera, pero tuvo que quedarse en sus brazos. En el pasado le hubiera gustado gastarle bromas, pero ahora solo quería que todo eso terminara pronto.

\- Hey, Flowey, ¿cómo te va? Hace mucho que tu gran amigo Papyrus no habla contigo. ¿Es agradable vivir con los reyes en la misma casa? No puedo ni imaginar los malos chistes que debe hacerte el clon de Asgore todos los días.

\- Ugh, no sigas. Vas a revolverme el estómago, esqueleto.

\- A mí también me darían náuseas de escuchar todas esas bromas si tuviera estómago. Mi hermano le ha contado tantas a Toriel que probablemente te las habrá dicho todas a ti. Qué pesadilla.

\- No tienes ni idea del infierno que vivo a diario.

\- Pero tienes a Frisk contigo. ¡Mi hermano es muy feliz con ella! Todos nos sentimos contentos cuando estamos a su lado, así que tú debes ser el más dichoso de todos nosotros.

Sin soportarlo más, la flor le mostró su rostro desfigurado y la maceta resbaló de los dedos de Papyrus. El niño volvía con las llaves cuando encontró a la maceta en el suelo, tratando de ser recogida por el esqueleto quien no podía hacer mucho ya que la tierra resbalaba entre sus huesos. El menor de los hermanos se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y no dejaba de disculparse con el príncipe, quien rechazaba su ayuda de todos modos. El niño se acercó para auxiliar a la planta, entregándole las llaves al mayor de los presentes.

\- ¡Pero mira lo que hiciste! ¡Eres todavía peor que la basura de tu hermano! ¡Tan solo toma las malditas cosas de una vez por todas!

El difunto príncipe continuó maldiciendo en el hombro del niño, de quien tuvo que treparse mientras se sostenía con sus raíces. Papyrus no evitó sentirse mal pero en verdad la planta se había molestado con él, además de preocupar al pequeño humano. Abrió la puerta, pasando al pequeño cuarto que parecía más un clóset donde guardaban los utensilios para el aseo. Estaba lleno de repisas con cubetas y botes de cloro y detergente líquido para su uso, así que a alguien le pareció justo hacer tropezar al esqueleto con una inocente semilla que quedó perdida en medio de todas la montaña que enterró al esqueleto y que con suerte le había roto un par de huesos por la cantidad de cosas que le cayeron encima.

El niño exclamó su nombre asustado pero la flor entendió que ese era su momento para desaparecer de ese sitio. Fingió dolerse y provocando una mayor preocupación y ansiedad al no saber qué tenía que hacer primero, terminó atendiendo a las quejas de la planta ya que parecía muy insistente. El pequeño parecía muy asustado por escuchar que la flor se encontraba al borde de la muerte sin una maceta, así que olvidándose de todo, salieron al jardín, hasta el otro cuarto donde su padre guardaba específicamente los instrumentos de jardinería. Tan solo debía depositarlo en una maceta con tierra nueva, o eso fue lo que el niño creyó ya que le miró bajar de su cuerpo hasta el suelo y echar raíces.

\- Fiiiu, eso estuvo cerca. ¡Muchas gracias, amiguito!

\- Debemos volver para ayudar a Papyrus, Flowey.

\- Ah, sí, nuestro amigo huesudo. ¡Qué susto nos ha pegado! Por suerte llegaste tú para salvarme aunque... Hey, debo confesarte algo ahora que estamos sólo tú y yo. Escucha esto, muchacho, es muy probable que no volvamos a vernos porque he decidido marcharme de este sitio, ¡y eso es algo de lo que me gustaría alegrarme! Peeero, desafortunadamente no puedo. ¿Acaso no es triste?

\- Dijiste que estabas enfermo, ¿verdad? ¿Ningún doctor puede ayudarte?

\- No, pequeño tonto. Nadie puede ayudarme en este mundo, más que mis amigos, ¿pero qué digo? ¡Sólo mi mejor amigo va a ayudarme! ¿No es así? Lo acabas de hacer muy bien allá en el pasillo. ¡Muchas gracias, chico!

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Flowey?

\- Oh, eso va a ser más que sencillo.


	12. XII

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XII_

Frisk llegó a las oficinas escolares y en recepción pudo tomar la llamada. Agradeció por el gesto de la mujer que le dio aviso, tomando aire. Imaginaba que se trataba de sus padres ya que el esqueleto no iba llamar a la escuela como respuesta a la enorme cantidad de mensajes que había mandado. Cogió la bocina, apretándola un poco debido a la duda que emergía al no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en casa.

La mujer cabra contestó con un tono nervioso, quizás asustado. Frisk juraba que su madre estaba por llorar en cualquier momento y eso apretó el alma de la humana.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Mi niña, me alegra oírte. Yo me encuentro perfectamente, es solo que... ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Papá está contigo?

\- Hubo un problema en la escuela, Frisk. Tu padre y yo vamos rumbo al hospital en este momento porque Papyrus está herido y u-uno de los niños está muy grave. Flowey intentaba ayudarlo pero no pudo hacer mucho y-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Flowey?

\- No, no, querida. Flowey intentaba ayudar, no es más que una simple flor y él... ¿Frisk?

\- ¿Llamaste a Sans?

\- Sí, cariño. Papá está hablando con él, por teléfono, en estos momentos.

Sans mataría a Flowey.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedían las cosas así? ¿Por qué nada de lo que intentaba le estaba saliendo bien?

En cuanto ese niño mostrara su alma, Flowey iba a tomarla y huiría, y eso había intentado pero, en el preciso momento en que tomó aquel orbe brillante, el espíritu de ese humano simplemente no deseó separarse de su portador. Era coherente cuando se trataba del color rojo que representaba a la determinación. Si no lo deseaba, jamás lo haría.

Su plan se vio en la ruina pero los segundos que su alma estuvo fuera del cuerpo contrario parecieron suficiente como para dañar al contrario tan gravemente que cuando notó que estaba sufriendo, pensó por un segundo que era demasiado tarde para el otro pero no fue así. Si no podría ahora, iba a insistir de otra forma pero entonces le necesitaría vivo, sí. Flowey desapareció de la tierra hasta emerger frente al edificio del comedor, lanzando amigables semillas contra el vidrio para llamar la atención de quien fuera que estuviera ahí dentro.

Y todos llegaron.

Se trataba de una forma muy tonta de excusarse a sí mismo y no aceptar que era un perdedor o probablemente alguien muy amable, como probablemente Frisk lo diría.

Oh, no; no quería pensar en esa niña pero, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no le miraba a la cara? Probablemente una eternidad que no se compararía a la que iba a pasar ahora.

La flor se quedó fría, en una de las esquinas del jardín de su padre, mirando expectante cómo la única forma que le devolvería a la vida era transportado en ese vehículo que los humanos llamaban ambulancia, junto con el hermano del comediante barato. Las educadoras que apoyaban a su madre se encargaron de concluir el día de la manera más ordenada posible, sin infundir pánico e incentivar un ambiente optimista entre el joven alumnado, quienes volvieron a sus casas sin generar una mayor alarma.

La flor se quedó sola en el enorme jardín de su padre, sin la necesidad de haberles dicho, ni siquiera, a esos niños que pronto partiría de ese sitio si es que salía vivo esa tarde.

El día estaba lejos de terminarse con ese color azul en el ojo izquierdo del esqueleto.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Hacía tanto que no te borraba esa sonrisa de la sucia cara que tienes, basura!

\- ¿A los príncipes les permiten hablar de esa forma?

De modo que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Solo a los que no tenemos alma.

La flor no tuvo por qué esconder su rostro desfigurado una vez más. Las semillas aparecieron alrededor del esqueleto y aunque si bien no se había enfrentado a él más que un par de veces, estaba seguro que solo necesitaba de un golpe para terminar con la vida del contrario y quizás reencontrarse con la única satisfacción que aparentemente pudo llenarle después de perder a su hermano, a sus padres, a sí mismo, absolutamente todo. Flowey iba a enfrentarse contra Sans, aun sí no existía ninguna ventaja que estuviera a su favor.

De no salir victorioso, sus padres no sabrían de él nuevamente y la estúpida científica tendría una vida de vuelta, pero lo más importante era que esa niña dejaría de preocuparse por lo que no sentía.

Frisk no podía respirar. Su cabeza rogaba porque sus pies se movieran tan rápido como pudieran pero las heridas de ayer se re abrieron debido a las mismas caídas que tuvo en su desesperado viaje por volver a casa. Frisk estaba sufriendo. Triste por permitir que todo esto sucediera y preocupada de no poder arreglarlo, aunque eso último era algo que no simplemente no se le daba.

En más de una ocasión casi chocó contra algún auto pero no tenía tiempo de esperar al cambio de luces en los semáforos ni la disponibilidad para disculparse. Sus piernas lograban sostenerla pero la tensión de sus músculos y el calambre que deseaba invadir sus piernas no eran algo que experimentara desde su primer encuentro con Undyne, hace ya varios años atrás. Ni siquiera cuando la vio a ella saltando sobre el tejado de las casas con una lanza en mano y el deseo de querer terminar con alguien a quien ya conocía.

Frisk no pudo llegar mucho antes que ambos, no pudo detener los golpes que Undyne y Sans le proporcionaron ni tampoco pudo evitar que sus pétalos cayeran deshechas ni que sus raíces fueran cortadas de la tierra que apenas si podía ocultarle. ¿Al esqueleto le estaría dando gracia? Al fin le arrancaba de golpe pero Frisk no quiso reírse de sus chistes por ese momento.

Ganando un par de puntos de defensa, cogió una escoba. Era una suerte que su mochila se hubiese perdido en el camino, ya que de lo contrario le hubiera estorbado cuando evitaba una de las lanzas de la mujer pez y cogía a la flor del suelo para ocultarla contra su pecho. La ex soldado no dudó ni un segundo en recordarle que era una estúpida y no mintió. Su mano comenzaba a sangrar y el utensilio de limpieza no era más que un recuerdo porque quedó roto en millones de partes.

El esqueleto dio un paso en frente y los Gaster Blasters le acompañaron con los ojos iluminados al igual que él. ¿Por qué protegía a esa mal formación de la naturaleza? Sans no iba a preguntarse dos veces si se trataba de la humana que amaba o si era ese demonio que regresaba al mundo humano luego de estar enterrado bajo tierra. Mucho menos la antigua Capitana de la Guardia Real le regalaría la oportunidad de defenderse cuando se encontraba protegiendo a quien se interponía entre los sueños y esperanzas de todos los monstruos.

\- ¡Apártate, Frisk!

\- N... ¡No! ¡Ustedes de-deben de detenerse! Sans... Sans, yo no quiero pelear.

\- ¿Pelear con una flor? Te has vuelto una sucia mentirosa.

\- Ha-Hazles caso, Frisk... El esqueleto va a... Va a matarte, jaja... Aunque eso sería un mejor premio para mí, ¿o no, basura? No tendrías tu... Tu final feliz y entonces...

Iba a resetear ese mundo.

Flowey echó a reírse mientras el esqueleto levantaba la mano, dirigiendo su ataque más fuerte. Había tocado la herida más profunda que albergaba su alma, así que no pensó ni un segundo en permitirle vivir en ese mundo.

Arriba y abajo. Derecha e izquierda. Su alma se sintió pesada y Frisk se paralizó cuando la flor se desprendió de sus brazos. El alma de Sans era paciente pero no determinada como la del humano que desapareció en el destello de luz que cegó a todos los que estuvieron cerca.

Si existía algo de lo que Flowey se arrepintiera en sus últimos momentos, fue el ignorar a la humana en todo este tiempo y creer que el único que podría hacer algo por él, se trataba de sí mismo. Privarse de sus palabras, de sus caricias, de su atención. Todo eso no era algo que mereciera pero que en algún momento tuvo, por lo que su muerte fue injusta para ella y para él, ya que no pudo agradecerle aunque tal vez Asriel lo haría en su lugar.

El esqueleto jadeó agotado, inseguro de lo que había sucedido dentro de ese halo de luz que le impidió ver con claridad en un principio el cuerpo que yacía en la tierra, sucio y herido, sin vida aparente. La guerrera tampoco vislumbró el crudo paisaje que se mostró hasta que el polvo delineó un par de cuernos que hicieron que soltara su lanza con duda.

\- ¿...Asgore? ¿Pero qué mierda...?

\- ¡F-Frisk! ¡Frisk!

Sans avanzó pese a la carencia de energía que ahora pasaba y el filo de un sable tembló contra su cuello.

\- ¡No te acerques a ella!

Tuvo que detenerse, finalmente el humo se esparcía y la figura del difunto heredero al trono yacía de rodillas, cubriendo el cuerpo del humano que dio su alma para que eso pasara. Frisk no respiraba, se miraba fría y silenciosa y la sangre que corría por su cuerpo explicó lo necesario para saber que su ataque más poderoso había impactado contra ella y el príncipe.

Frisk no pensaba pero Asriel experimentó tristeza, soledad e ira. La misma mezcla de sentimientos que albergaron su corazón desde que su hermano dejó ese mundo para irse a otro más lejano que de donde venía.

Con un grito, sus ojos se oscurecieron y los Chaos Buster fueron invocados detrás de él, temblando, absorto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor más no de lo que ocurriría con la humana. Eso no podía estar pasando, no debía estar sucediendo y todo era culpa de ese esqueleto. Primero interfería en su camino y ahora alejaba a quien le había motivado para lograr algo. Sans cayó de espaldas mientras que la ondina sujetaba una nueva lanza y otras más emergían a su alrededor. Era una pena que ni Asgore ni Toriel estuviesen ahí para ver a su hijo una última vez, aunque probablemente era mejor que ninguno supiera de nada.

Aun cuando las cosas empeoraron para todos, una gentil mano subió por el pecho de Asriel intentando apretarlo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Finalmente estaba latiendo y los labios de Frisk se curvearon con gentileza. Su caricia detuvo lo que estuvo por suceder pero las lágrimas del llamado Ángel de la Muerte cayeron sobre las mejillas de ella, borrando el gesto que con dolor había formado.

\- A-Al fin... Está latiendo...

Sans no pudo decir nada ni Undyne decidió moverse hasta que las armas del hijo de su rey desaparecieron por completo, tomando el móvil para ordenar por una ambulancia. Asriel se echó a llorar mientras que la otra deseaba reconfortarlo pero el cuerpo parecía no responderle en absoluto nuevamente. Su mano cayó hasta su costado pero fue sostenida por el de pelaje blanco, quien no pudo descifrar lo que la otra trataba de decirle moviendo los labios.

Al del esqueleto no le fue difícil entender lo que ella intentaba comunicar, quizás el motivo por el cual Asriel se encontraba ahí. La humana había decidido otorgarle parte de su alma al amigo que la necesitaba, diferente a lo que la flor no pudo conseguir desde temprano porque en esta ocasión, desde el fondo de su alma, ella deseó poder sanar su corazón y devolverle el lugar que por años había perdido.

\- El corazón de la niña sigue latiendo, hierbajo... Al parecer, ahora eres su media naranja.

El príncipe dirigió su mirada al otro, quien se levantó con dificultad del suelo y caminó lento rumbo a la salida. Por ahora no podría usar un atajo, por lo que era mejor despedirse de ese sitio antes de perder la cabeza. Cubrió su cráneo con el gorro de la sudadera, desapareciendo de ese lugar antes de que la otra pudiera mencionar su nombre.

\- Sa... Sans...

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que la humana pudo decir su nombre, tal vez hubiese reconsiderado volver con ella, pero el esqueleto nunca fue un monstruo de palabra. Frisk no pudo hacer más que llorar en silencio hasta perder el conocimiento.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Toriel y a Asgore que por un descuido casi terminaba con la vida de su hija y el hijo que hacía décadas creían muerto y ahora volvía a la vida? ¿De qué manera les diría que lo hizo porque eso era lo mejor para los monstruos que finalmente vivían en la superficie? ¿Cómo les explicaría que había roto el corazón a su pequeña cuando dijo que ambos ya eran muy felices juntos?

¿Y a Frisk?

¿A ella qué podría decirle?

Incluso ahora había roto la promesa de protegerla.

Al llegar al hospital, no pudo mirar a los Dreemurr a la cara. Arrivó un par de horas más tarde de la llegada de la ambulancia que transportaba a la embajadora de los monstruos en condiciones deplorables. Ya podía imaginar la primera plana de todos los periódicos y los bloques de televisión, todos preguntándose acerca del cómo fue que su integridad se vio violentada de forma inexplicable aunque era claro qué cosas eran las únicas capaces de destruír el jardín de la escuela y probablemente haber dañado más de una pared. Sabía que entre Undyne y el mismo rey se encargarían de cualquier comentario que pusiera en juego la confianza entre monstruos y humanos que hasta el día de hoy se había construído.

Caminó hasta donde las enfermeras le indicaron que se encontraba la habitación de su hermano; verle sería la única manera de recuperar la confianza perdida y motivar al ánimo que abandonó su cuerpo por ese día y los demás que se avecinaban. Pasó sin esperar encontrarse a alguien pero se trataba del robot quien se encontraba velando el sueño del esqueleto más joven, sentado a un lado de la cama.

\- Lamento no llegar al lugar acordado.

\- Quedarte con Pap es mejor que podar el jardín, créeme. ¿Él se encuentra bien?

\- Oh, sí. Las enfermeras se encargaron de sus huesos mientras que Toriel hizo que el dolor aminorara. Tiene un par de huesos rotos y quizás le quede alguna horrible cicatriz.

\- Él toma sus tres alimentos y va a dormir temprano. Mi hermano es el tipo más sano que existe, así que mejorará pronto.

\- Lo sé, querido, pero no lo hará si te ve en ese estado. La señorita policía me informó lo que debía e imaginé que estarías en casa durmiendo.

\- Necesitaba visitar a mi hermano. La familia es importante.

\- Y hablando de familias; la reina casi se desmaya cuando su hijo apareció junto con Frisk en ese estado. Nunca vi un rostro más desesperado y no dejaba de decir "Mamá, mamá, no permitas que muera." Sino fuera porque el rey estaba con ella para acompañarla, hubiese creído que todo esto era un mal sueño y probablemente te quedarías viudo esta noche, corazón.

Sans prefirió guardar silencio.

\- Deberías descansar. Mañana por la mañana, Papyrus volverá a casa y prometió ser el mejor paciente en rehabilitación de todos, así que tendrás que soportarme por un par de meses. Te traeré algo para que recuperes tus energías y después iré con Alphys, necesita ayuda para examinar al príncipe y asegurarse que ésta vez no es una mala broma.

El robot con forma de humano salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos hermanos a solas. Papyrus continuaba dormido en un sueño profundo que no le dejaría despertar sino hasta más tarde. Sans acomodó la silla a un lado de la cama y tomó asiento en ella, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y colocando el gorro encima. Por ahora necesitaba recuperar energías, no sabía lo que podría suceder con la llegada del heredero al trono y con la condición de la humana. No era la primera vez que intentaba asesinar a la castaña, pero sí la primera que le veía ofrecer su alma para salvar la de otros.

Lamentaba haberle llamado mentirosa pero el daño ya estaba hecho y, al parecer, ella no despertaría en varios días.

Sans no tuvo que encarar a la reina ni mucho menos al rey en los días siguientes, ya que los dos seguían sin poder explicarse cómo es que su pequeño había vuelto al mundo de los vivos pero el mismo Asriel no deseaba hablar de eso, incluso ni siquiera sabía cómo darles frente. Mientras fue una flor, era sencillo pensar que los dos iban a aceptarle sin ningún inconveniente, de hecho creía que las cosas iban a ser como cuando él renació en ese frívolo cuerpo y sus padres le apoyaron sin oposición alguna.

Por ese entonces, Asriel no podía ni imaginar el enorme vacío que les albergaba después de perder a sus dos hijos. Claro, él echaba de menos a Chara, pero no era lo mismo, tampoco se trataba de comparar si ellos habían sufrido menos o más. Por años habían trabajado en aceptar que nunca les volverían a ver en el lado de los vivos y ahora no podían creer que estuviese de vuelta. Asgore y Toriel fueron al hospital para atender un par de huesos rotos y una emergencia cardiaca, en ningún momento imaginaron que su hija adoptiva perdería la mitad de su alma para dársela a su hijo perdido. No, no le reprochaban a nadie, simplemente no podían creerlo. Nadie podía decirle a ninguno cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Así que ahora los tres intentaban sentarse en el comedor, tratando de actuar de la manera más correcta que podían mientras tomaban té de menta. Ya que no sobraba ninguna flor dorada en el jardín, pasaban por alto que, en algún momento, Asriel había sido un ser que les despreció de más de mil formas. También olvidaban que por muchos años Toriel se privó de su propia libertad gracias a que su esposo se comportó como un ser despreciable e ignoraban que Asgore seguía odiándose a sí mismo por mancillarse las manos con sangre inocente y perder lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. La familia Dreemurr parecía rota por fuera y por dentro de alguna forma, pero los tres seguían unidos por Frisk y eso les permitía darse una oportunidad para intentar aceptarse a sí mismos y reiniciar una nueva vida a partir de lo que ya no tenían.

Sin embargo Frisk parecía no volver en sí pasadas un par de semanas, después de salir de la condición más grave, y Alphys tuvo que serles sincera cuando les reveló que aunque la humana tuviese una voluntad de oro, la reducción precipitada de determinación alteraría su calidad de vida y, por ende, ésta estaría en juego más fácilmente.

Era normal escuchar sollozos en casa de los Dreemurr una vez las luces se apagaban, sirviéndose de excusa para descansar la sonrisa rota que vestían el día completo. Siempre habían respetado las decisiones de la humana, pero en este momento, necesitaban más que nunca de su presencia.

Asriel prefería pasar todo el día en el hospital conociendo a los buenos amigos que visitaban a Frisk, sobretodo con el pequeño niño que utilizó el día que lastimó a Papyrus. Al parecer se encontraba mejor de salud y solo asistía a rutinas semanales para controlar su estado, eso aliviaba de muchas formas al príncipe, quien no paraba de disculparse con él en nombre de la flor. El joven humano parecía un poco hastiado del monstruo, ya que consideraba más genial a la flor, pero él ya no estaba, se había marchado y jamás iba a volver. Esta partida también le dolía al más joven de los esqueletos, quien se sentía culpable al creer que era en parte su responsabilidad el ahuyentar a la flor, sobre todo después que el niño le contara que su mejor amigo estaba enfermo y nadie pudo ayudarlo. Por supuesto, Sans estuvo de acuerdo en no revelarle a su hermano lo sucedido porque eso no cambiaría la culpa que sentía tras haber molestado a la planta el último día que le vio.

En cuanto a los otros dos, Sans y Asriel no cruzaban palabra, tampoco se esforzaban por conocerse un poco el uno del otro. El Dios de la Hipermuerte desconocía si el odio que había guardado hacia muchas personas continuaba residiendo en su interior. Lo había pensado en varias ocasiones pero cada vez que miraba a Alphys se sentía avergonzado de haberla ofendido y no dejaba de ofrecerle disculpas, casi tan infinitas como las que la misma reptil trataba de pedirle. Cuando se encontraba con su padre no deseaba asesinarlo, muy por el contrario, se sentía arrepentido de no haber protegido las flores que juntos cultivaron en ese tiempo y dudaba en pedirle que le permitiera arreglar su jardín junto con él, ya que comenzó a trabajar por su propia cuenta. Y con respecto a su madre, no encontraba la manera de pedirle que continuara contándole historias cuando dejaba de escucharle hacer juegos con las palabras. ¿Tan malo era haber regresado? Si eso fue lo que siempre desearon, claro, varios años atrás.

Pero el esqueleto era distinto ya que no despertaba ningún interés por intolerar su presencia pero tampoco deseaba encontrarle. A veces lo miraba saliendo de la habitación de la humana u otras veces solo se quedaba parado frente a la puerta. Hasta ahora no le había escuchado contarle ni un mal chiste pero tampoco parecía preocupado por la condición de quien se suponía era su ex novia.

¿Sans continuaba queriendo a Frisk?

Necesitó preguntárselo un jueves por la mañana, cuando Monster Kid llegó para cambiar las flores que yacían sobre la cómoda, a un lado de la cama de la embajadora. Sans intercambió un par de palabras amistosas con el niño antes de tropezar con el hijo de Toriel y el rey, elevando la mirada ya que fácilmente igualaba a su padre en altura, y eso que le quedaban algunos años por crecer.

Ambos se quedaron un par de segundos mirándose, pero fue el esqueleto quien se hizo a un lado para que el otro pasara, solo que Asriel no quiso moverse.

\- ¿Sigues interesado en Frisk?

\- Woah, niño. Hablaré con Toriel para que regule tus modales.

\- ¡S-Sans, no hagas eso! Mamá tiene suficiente con la reconstrucción de la escuela y... Es solo que, vaya... ¡Me lo estaba preguntando!

\- Supongo que fue la planta quien bendijo mi relación con la niña cuando Pap y tu padre quisieron hacer esa incómoda cena hace tiempo atrás, pero ¿no es rudo hablar de alguien que te está escuchando?

\- Sans, eh... Lamento esa ocasión y...

\- Deberías preguntárselo a ella cuando despierte.

Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?


	13. XIII

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XIII_

A Asriel le gustaba Frisk, de eso no tenía duda. El único detalle era que él y ella continuaban siendo pareja, o eso imaginaba.

Sans no sabía en qué momento despertaría la humana que le gustaba, tan solo no quería pensar en que fue su ataque el que la dejó apenas respirando y eso provocaba que el sueño se alejara por varias noches seguidas, que disfrazaba cuidando a su hermano más pequeño.

Se sentía culpable, no solo por ser incapaz de prevenir que ella se interpusiese entre su trabajo auto impuesto de mantener a salvo esta línea del tiempo, sino porque le había herido más allá de un simple golpe. Los últimos mensajes que ella envió le sabían amargos cada mañana que los releía, creyendo que le estaba jugando una broma que concluiría con un "¡Fue un chiste! Veámonos en el parque. ;)" pero eso no llegaría.

Sans estaba acostumbrado a ver la muerte de sus amigos muy de cerca, así que esa sensación era similar a cuando su hermano fue asesinado por primera vez y creyó que no podría salvar nada de lo que amaba. La diferencia radicaba en que no podía darse el lujo de reiniciar la partida ya que desconocía en qué parte del cuento volvería a aparecer y no era justo desaparecer la vida que cada uno de los monstruos construyó tras conseguir la libertad que por siempre anhelaron.

Sans no buscaba ilusionarse porque esa acción sólo le traería más dolor del que no deseaba soportar. No quería pensar en sí volvería a verla o no, tampoco en que si iban a distanciarse o, peor aún, en si ella iba a odiarle.

Él no pretendía ser un héroe al detener a Flowey pero se trataba de una situación que necesitaba evitar.

Cada vez que salía del trabajo por la madrugada, regresaba a su antiguo hogar en Snowdin, volviendo un hábito aquella actividad. El número de su hermano aparecía en el registro de llamadas, como cada mañana donde el menor creía que se encontraba visitando a la embajadora. Papyrus formulaba esa pregunta con inocente imprudencia, así que mentía, contándole que se encontraba bien aunque por días seguidos decidía no aparecerse en la habitación del hospital. Sans aceptaba que si Frisk despertaba y decidía ni siquiera mirarle, iba a ser la mejor decisión que nunca hubiera tomado.

Ese día pensaba quedarse dormido hasta que su cerebro decidiera espabilarse, llegar tarde al trabajo como solía suceder cuando no sentía ánimos, algo que generalmente sucedía siempre. Le gustaba no ser un monstruo exigente, así que dormiría sobre el viejo colchón de su cama, al lado de una pila vieja de calcetines viejos, recubiertos con una capa de polvo congelado que no permitiría moverse de tal sitio. Afuera, la nieve caía en silencio, permitiendo sentirse en orden con el vacío que le rodeaba.

El frío no era problema para el blanco pelaje de Asriel, quien miraba entre maravillado y temeroso por el gris que coloreaba el cielo de la superficie. De vez en cuando, sus padres se acercaban a él explicando lo que el otro miraba en ese paisaje tan distinto que tenía el mundo exterior, pero en ese momento se encontraba solo en la habitación para huéspedes, que terminó convirtiéndose en la suya. Por otro lado, su padre supervisaba que la obra se dirigiera en ritmo y su madre preparaba un par de bocadillos para el té de la tarde.

Miró a través de la ventana y cuando el viento corría, se preguntaba si Frisk no estaría sintiéndolo en esa solitaria cama de hospital. Estaba seguro que ella era bien atendida, además de supervisada, pero la casa era enorme sin su presencia y lo que más deseaba era compartir tiempo con ella, como lo había planeado cuando todavía era una flor dorada, porque eso era todo lo que él quería.

Asriel imaginaba la cara que su hermano pondría al escuchar que estaba interesado en alguien, que esa persona se trataba de un humano que había dado la mitad de su vida para traerle de vuelta. Iba a reír, eso lo tenía por seguro, pero también era probable que se sintiera decepcionado ya que se trataba de uno de los seres que más odiaba en el mundo. El príncipe se encogió contra el marco de la ventana, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos por un segundo para después mover de un lado a otro la cabeza, alejando todo mal pensamiento que surgiera en su cabeza. Sí, Chara se hubiera llenado de celos porque solo las personas maduras podían enamorarse, aunque prácticamente su edad mental no fuera la correspondiente a su persona.

El dios de la Híper Muerte se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en la silla, frente al escritorio, el cuál era un desastre ya que estaba regado con viejas revistas de comida, periódicos atrasados y las antologías de cuentos que sus padres le regalaron a la flor una vez pareció que podrían llevarse bien. Formó pilas, según su categoría y tomando su número favorito de comida italiana, abrió la publicación en una hoja incierta. De uno de los cajones tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo, disponiéndose entonces a copiar las letras que conformaban algunas palabras que se le dificultaba leer y otras más que le agradaban. Cuando Chara falleció, apenas si había concluido la educación básica y su hermano nunca quiso enseñarle sobre el sistema de escritura que los humanos manejaban en la región donde se instalaron. No era tan diferente al de los monstruos, pero hasta ahora, su mente solo estuvo llena de arruinar las partidas que Frisk jugaba, en lugar de continuar con su educación.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron y casi bota la libreta por los aires, debido a la sorpresa. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó apresurado, encontrándose a su madre del otro lado. Asriel le miró cohibido y sus ojos se fijaron en otro lado. Cada vez que le veía recordaba las veces que fue capaz de asesinarla, pero en este momento, Toriel quiso acercar una mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas. Seguro pensaba que todo era un mal sueño.

\- Mi pequeño, mírate. Creciste tanto como tu padre.

Asriel volvió los ojos almendrados hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, tímida, y cogió su mano, sintiendo con profunda satisfacción el calor que irradiaba en ese momento. Toriel compartió ese gesto, permitiendo que su hijo actuara hasta que encontró tristeza en la mirada contraria y un par de perlitas comenzaban a humedecer sus pestañas. No era la primera vez que el príncipe se echaba a llorar de la nada, en una ocasión, sus lágrimas aparecieron cuando miraba el pronóstico del tiempo junto a su padre. El príncipe no deseaba ser el niño llorón que estuvo por heredar el trono del subsuelo, pero aceptaba que sentir nuevamente tantas emociones por dentro, le parecía algo muy ajeno.

Su madre limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, logrando que su rostro se coloreara de rojo y además notara que estaba llorando otra vez.

\- Vine a llamarte para que nos acompañes en la mesa. El té y los postres están listos, sólo falta que bajes. Ya llamé a tu padre, así que apresúrate.

\- ¡E-Entiendo! ¡Gracias, mamá!

La madre del joven se despidió con una suave sonrisa, permitiendo que su hijo regresara al interior antes de tomar un suéter del ropero y bajar a la cocina, no sin antes limpiar su rostro en el baño. Su padre llegaba justo al tiempo que él, así que aprovechó para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y animarlo a tomar asiento junto con su madre mientras él se disponía a servir.

Asriel no podía ocultar lo cohibido que se sentía cuando estaba con los dos juntos y es que en ocasiones los tres terminaban incómodos. El príncipe no deseaba que eso sucediera siempre, pero no consideraba ningún tema importante como para compartirlo con ellos en ese momento. Ya en una ocasión había tratado de hablar acerca de Chara pero a la larga se volvía doloroso, sobre todo para él.

\- Eh, papá, mamá...

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- Bueno, pensé... Estuve pensando en Frisk y, no sé, me preguntaba si era posible que ella pudiera estar aquí en casa, en su habitación.

Los antiguos reyes no se miraron sino que dejaron que el más joven continuara expresándose si así lo deseara. Toriel colocó un par de cubos de azúcar en su propia taza mientras que a la de Asgore agregó dos. El rey pasó los pastelillos cubiertos de caramelo que su esposa había horneado al centro de mesa y tomó asiento entre ambos.

\- Después del otoño hay algo que los humanos llaman invierno, ¿no es así? Leí que aunque falten un par de meses para que eso llegue, el viento sopla ya muy frío en algunos lugares y en... En el estado en que ella se encuentra, bueno... No quisiera que padeciera frío.

\- Me encantaría decirte que sí, querido, pero debemos preguntarle a su médico lo que piensa al respecto de esa idea y si en verdad es posible... Me tranquilizaría bastante si Frisk estuviera en casa con nosotros, también la echo bastante de menos.

\- ¿Podríamos preguntarle mañana, cuando vayamos a visitarla?

\- Seguro que sí, Asriel.

Para el hospital, tener una cama libre significaba ganancia en lugar de perdida, así que el pensamiento del joven monstruo se convirtió en realidad cuando la ambulancia trasladó el cuerpo de la jovencita a su hogar. Ni Asgore ni Toriel podían decir que se sentían alegres de tener a su hija de vuelta en esas condiciones, pero cierto consuelo existía por tenerla cerca.

Para la mujer cabra las mañanas se volvieron un golpe muy duro al encontrarse con el cuerpo de la humana atado a varios cables que le recordaban que no abriría los ojos hasta que un milagro sucediera. El viejo rey intentaba amenizar su propia culpa después de tomar el té, hablando con ella pese a que no pudiera responder ni una sola cosa. A veces, cómo deseaban reírse, ya que su hija siempre fue de carácter muy reservado, pero la gracia terminaba cuando ni siquiera ella podía verles a la cara.

Asriel estaba consciente de lo que sucedía con sus padres. Una vez más había errado, o eso fue lo que creyó.

Él pasaba su tiempo con Frisk, en su habitación, desde que su madre salía tras desearle un buen día, hasta que le llamaba para comer y debía bajar al comedor. A veces, el príncipe contaba los suspiros que ella daba y lo registraba en la libreta donde copiaba los textos y las palabras que más le gustaban. Cuando el número era mayor que uno, creía que su situación médica estaba mejorando, pero entonces pasaban los días sin anotar nada y entendía que todo existía gracias a la mascarilla de oxígeno conectada. Comenzaba a odiar el sonido que el equipo producía ya que ocultaba cualquier sonido, como el goteo del suero que caía cada hora. Todo frustraba sus sueños por verla despierta y la cosa llamada invierno finalmente caló los huesos de su cuerpo.

En un día común, Undyne y Papyrus hicieron uso de su hora de comida para visitar a la embajadora durmiente. Solían hacerlo cada semana, acercándose a ella para contarle cómo estaban las cosas y lo mucho que todos la extrañaba. Cuando la desesperación la invadía, la ex capitana se disculpaba mientras se tragaba las lágrimas de coraje que inundaban su pecho. Estaba consciente que lo sucedido fue su deber como antigua Capitana Real, pero echaba de menos a la niña y el esqueleto debía consolarle, o al menos intentar hacerlo. Alphys había vuelto a su hogar unas semanas después de la desaparición de la flor, pero aunque estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido, también quería a su mejor amiga de vuelta.

Toriel les ofreció asiento en su mesa pero el esqueleto quiso servir la mesa. Los antiguos reyes hablaron sobre el estado de salud de la jovencita pero ni siquiera Undyne pudo alentarles demasiado cuando su pareja no podía encontrar nada para ayudarle. Era una suerte que Papyrus se encargara de aligerar las palabras de todos, que no era más que información deplorable. Para él, ya era suficiente vivir con las constantes ausencias de su hermano mayor y mencionar su nombre, provocó que la mujer cabra se molestara de forma obvia. El joven príncipe decidió llenarse la boca de comida, dejando que Asgore tratara de tranquilizarla, pero ella necesitó soltar un par de reclamos que el esqueleto transmitiría con gusto cuando volviera a casa.

Tal vez, Toriel pudo perdonar que Sans hubiese intentado asesinar a su hijo y que accidentalmente hiriera a su hija para dejarla en coma, pero no podía estar de acuerdo en que el esqueleto fingiera que nada de eso le interesaba. Ya por boca de su hermano menor sabía que a veces pasaban días sin que saliera de su habitación, o que algunas otras veces decidiera dormir quien sabe dónde. La cuidadora de las ruinas no le había visto la cara desde hace meses, y las únicas veces que quiso tomarle la llamada, Sans ni siquiera mencionó a Frisk cuando toda el tiempo quiso hablar sobre ella.

Su hija había pasado un mal rato descubriendo lo mucho que le interesaba el esqueleto y entender que el otro no podía corresponderle de la misma manera. Estaba más que segura que su mejor amigo, y tal vez todavía novio de su hija, la pasó muy mal y le dolía que su relación se encontrara con un terrible punto que podía volverse final.

Asriel cogió un par de bocadillos para desaparecer de la mesa mientras todos trataban de apagar el fuego de las servilletas. Subió escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de su hermana, pero para su sorpresa, un tercer invitado miraba la madera de la puerta, delineando el nombre del picaporte que colgaba de la perilla. Por la letra infantil, parecía que la misma Frisk lo había hecho, pero eso no era el problema ahora sino la intromisión que el otro parecía estar acostumbrado a hacer con la humana sin avisar.

\- Buenas, príncipe.

\- Si mamá te escucha, va a matarte.

\- ¿Acaso no te ha contado el de los muertos vivientes?

\- Sí, y no sabes cómo lo odio.

Sans miró cómo el joven Dreemurr se adelantaba a abrir la puerta, por lo que se hizo a un lado para darle espacio de hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en esa habitación que la nostalgia comenzó a invadirle. El mismo orden, el mismo aroma, el mismo cuerpo sin energía. Frisk estaba ahí, sin abrir los ojos pero ni siquiera eso cambió su sonrisa, ocasionando la molestia del otro, quien tuvo que cerrar la puerta. Al esqueleto no le interesaba mucho la reacción del jovencito a su lado, tampoco si su molesta mueca se agrandaba. Probablemente deseaba decirle un par de cosas que dudaba, ya que al final de cuentas, si ella no despertaba, no era del todo culpa del ataque del esqueleto.

\- ¿Tú crees que si le devuelvo la parte de alma que decidió darme, ella despierte?

\- No estoy seguro del cómo funcionen los humanos, chico, pero ella no te hizo un favor ni mucho menos buscaba terminar de esta forma. Solo fue... Un accidente, ¿entiendes? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas cuando despierte?

\- Ya me has dicho eso varias veces y ella aún no... Ugh, Sans, ¿y si no lo hace? ¿Q-Qué tal si no lo logra? Mamá y papá lo han pensado también, varios monstruos han dejado de venir y los humanos han dicho que las probabilidades son casi inexistentes. I-Incluso tú lo has pensado, ¿no es así? Sans, vamos... N-No se me ocurre más que... Resetear todo esto, es lo que siempre he hecho.

\- Será mejor que te calles.

\- ¡Quiero que Frisk esté de vuelta en este mundo, comediante barato! ¡¿Por qué no aceptas que también necesitas lo mismo...?!

Asriel tardó en darse cuenta la manera en la que le habló al esqueleto, quien se quedó en silencio, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías. Sintió vergüenza por lo dicho, dejando que el plato que llevaba en las manos cayera al suelo, quebrándose en varios pedazos y seguramente, llamando la atención de los invitados y sus padres, quienes estaban en el piso de abajo.

Sus extremidades temblaron y el joven monstruo dudó en lo que debía de hacer. A penas supo que debía de disculparse y tratar de remendar lo que había hecho, pero cuando se inclinó a recoger el plato, no pudo más que mirarlo y comprender que no podía unir lo que ya estaba roto.

Asriel salió con paso apresurado de la habitación, encontrándose con sus padres en las escaleras. Su madre trató de sujetarle del brazo para detener su rápido andar pero sin siquiera pensarlo, alejó su agarre sin delicadeza alguna. Toriel se quedó congelada en el escalón, buscando la presencia de su ex pareja, quien no tardó en abrazarle. Los amables ojos que había heredado de quien le dio a luz, no estaban ahí. Asgore sentía el odio que albergaba oculto detrás de esos orbes y lo lamentaba tanto, no habían sido capaces de apoyar a su hijo otra vez.

Teniendo los poderes de una deidad, al heredero real no se le complicó llegar hasta las faldas del Monte Ebott. Mientras caminaba cuesta arriba, la sonrisa de su difunto hermano y la forma retorcida con la que le miraba cada vez que se burlaba de él invadieron sus recuerdos, entristeciéndole e invitándolo a tropezar con sus propios pies para caer dentro de lo que fue su prisión por tanto tiempo.

Cuando el monstruo despertó, lo hizo sobre el campo de flores que cuidó con tanto recelo desde que Frisk había partido con todos los monstruos del reino, pero ahora ella no estaba y los pétalos también marchitaron mientras hizo falta en ese lugar. Tal cual había visto llorar a la humana cuando cayó, estando desesperada, las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar sus mejillas, brotando de sus ojos con dolor y tristeza. La tumba de Chara se convirtió en un jardín muerto, usurpado por la maleza y enfermo por la falta de cuidados. Necesitaba de alguien, así como él también.

Caminó apresurado hasta la casa donde su madre había vivido los últimos años alejada de su libertad, buscando entre las alacenas y cajones por cualquier utensilio que pudiese servirle de ayuda en la recuperación del jardín. La mayoría de los muebles fueron removidos de todo el sitio, pero en ningún sitio logró encontrar algo más que ropa vieja y algunos libros. En la habitación de invitados, las cobijas de la cama todavía guardaban el recuerdo de la humana y eso le obligó a continuar sin pensarlo, abriéndose paso a través de la nieve, por la zona húmeda del inframundo hasta alcanzar las tierras cálidas. Ese mundo se sentía tan distinto ahora que estaba vivo.

Si se apresuraba, podría revisar parte del castillo, la habitación de sus padres y el jardín que el rey tanto cuidaba en soledad. Estaba seguro que ahí encontraría lo necesario para recuperar el espacio donde el cuerpo de su hermano yacía enterrado, dedicándole un lugar apropiado que le recordara lo que más le gustaba pero que no pudo tener al final de sus días. Deseaba que la persona a quien más había amado fuera feliz en el lugar donde se encontrara después de haber agonizado en ese infierno mortal, así que haría cuanto pudiese para garantizar su descanso eterno, aunque las lágrimas cayesen y nadie estuviera ahí para controlarlo.

Sus pies se detuvieron a mitad del camino, exhausto por el viaje sin pausas y el calor que emanaba de ese lugar. Pese a que el núcleo ya no seguía en función, la lava acumulada no podía ser neutralizada por bloques de hielo, así que el vapor le hizo sentir asfixiado y torpe. Tuvo que sentarse un momento, sujetándose el pecho en un intento en vano para tranquilizar su pulso acelerado y aunque fuese difícil estar ahí, pudo aclarar su mente un poco y recordar por qué lo estaba. Su corazón latía insistente, en un acelerado ritmo que le recordó que ahora estaba vivo, gracias a la roja alma de Frisk.

Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse y los sollozos aparecieron sin desearlo. Hipando, quiso mirar el alma que la humana había depositado en su pecho. La mitad del corazón apareció, temblando, tal vez asustado o sintiéndose abrumado por los sentimientos que crecían en su interior. ¿Acaso le estaba consolando? ¿O tal vez advirtiendo? Asriel no comprendía el motivo por el que aquel orbe luminoso se comportaba así. Ninguna alma de monstruo hacía tal cosa.

\- Asriel, los niños grandes no lloran.

Su cuerpo quedó congelado al escuchar esa voz y al levantar la mirada, detrás del vapor acumulado de la tierra, pudo ver un par de ojos acompañados de una enorme sonrisa. Ese gesto solo podía pertenecerle a alguien, a una sola persona, a quien más extrañaba por encima de cualquiera.

Parecía como si sus ojos reflejaban la lava ardiendo a sus pies, ocasionando que brillaran entre la cortina de aire caliente. El pelaje del príncipe se erizó por lo sucedido, su hermano estaba muerto y él iba a buscar semillas nuevas para rememorar su tumba con lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Todo eso era una broma a causa del cansancio, exaltada por las condiciones del lugar; ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de descansar después de caer en esa pila de flores marchitas. El golpe fue quizás más doloroso que el de la humana, tiempo atrás, pero tampoco necesitaba pensar en Frisk cuando la sonrisa de Chara se remarcó, claramente burlándose de su expresión obvia, como solía hacer cuando estaba vivo.

Se levantó apresurado, sin pensarlo un segundo más, e intentó alejar el vapor con sus propias manos para vislumbrar al joven que dio un paso hacia atrás, provocando que todo intento de su hermano por encontrarlo, fuera inútil. Asriel no pudo creer que aquello estuviera pasando, sus ojos le miraban con duda y a la vez con esperanza, porque si había algo que siempre había soñado, era reencontrarse con su hermano, una vez más.

\- Ch-Chara...

Sus pies no sintieron la tierra caliente del sitio y por acto reflejo, trató de detenerse. Sus ojos no pudieron ver más a su hermano e internamente lamentó no haberse preocupado lo suficiente por sus padres una vez más, por su hermana, por los amigos de esta y por la gente que había liberado de su encierro, años atrás. Tampoco podía resetear esa línea ya que el último punto de salvado estaba lejos de conservar todo lo que la humana había conseguido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo? Lamentaba no haberse disculpado por arruinar la vida que se suponía debía hacer felices a todos.

Pero ellos llegaron, todos estaban ahí para ayudarle.

Sans sujetó su brazo con fuerza, tal vez lastimándole pero debía asegurarse de no soltarle. Su hermano le abrazaba de las costillas con los ojos cerrados mientras que la ex soldado aferraba una lanza a la tierra y cargaba con el peso de todos para devolverlos arriba.

\- ¡A-Asriel!

Su madre se cubrió la boca al vislumbrar la escena. Tanto ella como Asgore pudieron soportar la idea de mirar a su primer hijo en pelogro, así que éste último se adelantó para ayudar a su pupila y a los demás. En cuanto el rey estuvo seguro que cada uno de ellos se encontraba sano y salvo, no desperdició ni un segundo para envolverle en un abrazo junto a su esposa, quien necesitó desahogarse con su familia por tantas cosas. No solo se trataba de haberle perdido una vez, sino que una segunda vez sería inimaginable.

Ambos reyes se disculparon con su hijo quien no pudo más que hacer lo mismo, haciéndoles entender lo mucho que les extrañó y cuánto lamentaba ser la causa del estado de su hermana. Ni Asgore ni Toriel pudieron más que callarle con besos en la frente, tratando de explicar que nada de eso era su culpa sino que su pequeña humana había tomado la decisión de darles la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo la felicidad que merecían.

Los otros tres miraron desde lo lejos tal escena, satisfaciendo su necesidad de ver reunida a la familia. Sans quedó tendido sobre la espalda de su hermano, agotado por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho desde que salieron a buscarle tras el incidente en la habitación de la embajadora. Fue el esqueleto quien propuso buscar en el interior del monte, ya que al haber vivido en ese lugar las miles de vidas que tuvo, creyó que no podría ir a otro sitio y, efectivamente, así había sido.

Sus pantuflas cayeron directo a la lava, consumiéndose sin dejar rastro. No iba a negar que ver al chico a punto de caer y a sus pertenencias calcinarse le trajeron un muy mal sabor de boca que esperaba no se repitiera una vez más. Ese lugar se había llevado mucho, tiempo atrás, y por más que Asriel le desagradara, no hubiese vivido en paz con su recuerdo cocinándose en ese infierno, así que evitó verle un momento. La ondina tuvo que deshacerse de la mitad de su uniforme para tolerar las altas temperaturas de ese sitio, pero necesitaba salir cuanto antes, así que fue ella quien tuvo que interrumpir el emotivo reencuentro.

El mayor de los esqueletos se reincorporó del suelo, tratando de alejar el vapor de su rostro que comenzaba a humedecer sus huesos de forma molesta. Su hermano volvió a ofrecerle su espalda al notar que su calzado había desaparecido, por lo que aceptó gustoso antes de sentir como un par de manos tiraban del gorro de su sudadera. El esqueleto se quedó helado, hacía tanto que no recordaba esa sensación de vacío recorrerle la espina que terminó cayendo de sentón sobre la tierra, pero el menor de los Dreemurr le miraba fijamente, a ambos, y eso estremeció su alma.

\- Hace un buen día afuera, esqueleto.

Sans quiso mirar hacia donde debería encontrarse esa persona pero el sonido del teléfono de alguien interrumpió el momento de cada uno. La ahora oficial de policía sacó el móvil de su pantalón mientras se echaba aire con la mano libre. Contestó con una sonrisa al saber que se trataba de Alphys, quien seguramente estaba preocupada por saber cómo concluyó aquella operación ya que los reyes le pidieron que cuidara de su hija mientras estaban fuera, pero la enorme sonrisa de la mujer pez desapareció un momento, debido a la sorpresa que generaban las palabras de la reptil de color amarillo.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡La humana ha despertado!

Los Dreemurr se incorporaron con un abrazo mientras que Papyrus era estrujado junto con la ondina, quien pareció olvidar el calor que tenía aunque estuvo a punto de desmayarse por exaltarse tanto. Sans no pudo entender lo que estaba pasando ya que su único punto de vida estaba en juego, pero la mirada del hijo de su mejor amiga volvió a encontrarse con la de él y, en cuanto pudieron estar libres, Asriel necesitó acercarse a preguntar, con una mezcla de miedo y timidez.

\- Lo viste, ¿verdad?


	14. XIV

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XIV_

Alphys había llegado tan rápido como pudo a casa de los Dreemurr. Tuvo que salir apresurada del trabajo, al parecer algo había sucedido con el joven príncipe y, desde que había vuelto a su forma original, ambos trataban de estar cerca de sí para remendar los errores que habían cometido el uno con el otro. Parecía sencillo, pero en más de una ocasión, ninguno de los dos pudo verse a la cara, porque la culpa y el resentimiento aparecían. Pero esa tarde, las cosas sucedieron distintas.

Despidiéndose de todos en la puerta de la casa, animó a su pareja para que regresara con bien, además de desearle suerte para encontrar al joven Asriel. Ella se encargaría de cuidar a la embajadora mientras todos estuvieron fuera, incluso pensó en pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo y creación para que les asistiera en tal búsqueda. Sin embargo, terminó por rechazar ese pensamiento cuando estuvo sola en la sala de la familia real; era mejor que le acompañara.

Mientras Mettaton llegaba, la doctora decidió preparar algo de té. Hubiese cocinado algo de pasta pero parecía que el imprevisto se dio durante la comida, así que esta sobraba. Mientras el agua hervía, decidió subir al piso de arriba para cerciorarse que la chica se encontrara bien. Abrió la puerta, pasando a la habitación y allí se encontró con la persona que tanto le había ayudado. Sus signos vitales eran estables y no parecía haber cambio alguno en el reporte escrito que mantenían sobre la cómoda. Alphys se alegraba porque no empeoraba pero seguirla mirando así tampoco se volvía lo más dulce, solo le quedaba esperar y asistirla cuanto pudiera, por ahora, un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo eran lo mejor que podía darle.

Regresó a la cocina, disponiéndose a limpiar la mesa y lavar los trastes mientras la infusión del té quedaba lista. Al cabo de un rato, alguien tocó la puerta y la científica se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con Mettaton, quien le saludó con un abrazo que le hizo elevar un par de centímetros del suelo. Ambos pasaron dentro y este le acompañó hasta la cocina para recoger su taza de té humeante, aprovechando además para ponerle al corriente sobre lo que había sucedido con el heredero de la familia real y sobre el estado de salud de Frisk. Ninguna noticia era muy alentadora pero tampoco podían hacer mucho más que esperar por ahora.

El día pasaría tan lento como cuando esperas por algo, pasando de la media noche con un martirio sin respuestas ya que ni siquiera el teléfono había sonado y eso se volvía agotador para los nervios de la inventora. Mettaton decidió que la reptil podría aliviar su ansiedad mientras le cepillaba el cabello, así que este subió a la habitación de la humana para buscar un cepillo que satisficiera sus demandas capilares. Hasta ese momento, los dos cuidadores se la habían pasado leyendo revistas de comida que el robot no podía probar, o al menos no todavía, ya que ese tiempo libre animó a su mejor amiga para que comenzara a diseñar un mecanismo que le permitiera deleitarse el paladar con distintos sabores y esa idea le había encantado.

Pero un golpe interrumpió sus fantasías, obligando que ambos se apresuraran en subir con rapidez hasta la habitación de donde imaginaban provenía todo aquello. Abrieron la puerta y ambos miraron el cuerpo de la embajadora temblando en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse de vuelta a la cama pero al parecer, nada de ella tenía fuerzas y sus ojos únicamente pudieron llorar.

Frisk abrió los ojos junto con un suspiro profundo que casi la ahogaba. Con el primer tosido, pudo sentir cómo sus neuronas se conectaban una por una, como si un alfiler le pinchara cada poro de la piel para cerciorarse que seguía con vida. Quiso gritar el nombre de la Flor, pero nada salió de su garganta, por el contrario, sus ojos, hinchados de tanto dormir, se llenaron con lágrimas gracias a la brusquedad mental que le atacó sin avisar. Dolía, todo estaba ardiendo. Sus músculos se tensaron de un momento a otro, acalambrados por la eterna posición a la que estuvo atada y otro alarido terminó ahogado en su garganta. Todo se tornaba tan distinto a comparación de recibir un golpe o, en el peor de los casos, el ataque del alguien a quien más querías en el mundo. Y en ese momento, sus recuerdos comenzaron a florecer.

Intentando recuperar las riendas de su propio cuerpo, hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse pero esto fue en vano. Temblaba, asustada, sin ser capaz de vislumbrar nada. Aun cuando sus ojos estuvieron alertas, sus pupilas dilatadas no fueron capaces de proyectar ninguna imagen y eso provocó el pánico en su cabeza. ¿Estaba viva o había muerto? No, esperaba no fuese aquello último porque Frisk no quería despertar en un punto de salvado y arruinar la vida de todos a los que podía llamar amigos. No buscaba romper otra promesa.

El ritmo de su propia respiración se volvía pesado y por más de tres segundo no pudo recibir ni una sola partícula de aire. Necesitó despertar y ese deseo de regresar a su camino, logró que de un manotazo fuera capaz de quitarse la mascarilla a medias, arañándose el rostro. El catéter introducido en su antebrazo terminó enredándose con el tubo que transportaba el oxígeno y su piel rasgándose le hizo saltar de su cama asustada y gimiendo de dolor. Todo seguía oscuro, todavía más negro, pero sus oídos escucharon un par de voces que le devolvieron un poco de la esperanza que necesitaba.

Jadeante, el cuerpo dejó de responderle nuevamente y sus lágrimas eran la única prueba de que estaba con vida.

\- Shh, tranquila, cariño. Estamos aquí, contigo.

Mettaton envolvió en un abrazo a la humana, haciéndole sentir fría en un principio y poco después algo más que cálida. La científica se acercó a la cómoda para encontrar los instrumentos que le ayudarían a registrar sus nuevos signos vitales, los cuales encontró agitados, demasiado inestables, pero no iba a preocuparse hasta que tuviera a la humana más cómoda pero sobretodo tranquila.

Con cuidado, el robot le devolvió a la cama, depositando su cuerpo con lentitud para no agitarla de nuevo. Los ojos de Frisk estaban abiertos pero parecía que su cerebro no era capaz de encontrar a nadie con la mirada, ya que no podía seguirlos. La doctora limpió su rostro con un pañuelo, quitando los restos de sangre que sus uñas habían provocado cuando se retiró la mascarilla de oxígeno. Seguramente estaba desorientada, no iba a culparla, pero era una fortuna que estuviera ahí para servirle como apoyo. Eso les alegraba demasiado ya que podían hacer algo por ella.

La de lentes hizo le pidió a su creación que trajera un poco de agua para limpiar su rostro y colocar un par de compresas en su frente. El termómetro había indicado un exceso en la temperatura promedio y necesitarían contrarrestarlo. Volvió a colocar el instrumento debajo del brazo de la humana mientras se disponía a limpiar sus muñecas con un poco de alcohol que encontró en el mismo mueblecito; posteriormente protegió las heridas con un par de gasas para que no se infectaran. Su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse y eso le hizo sonreír. Todo esto se volvía un milagro que esperaba responder en su laboratorio cuando volviera a casa, pero mientras tanto, estaría con ella cuanto pudiera. Mettaton entró con la bandeja llena de agua y un par de toallas limpias que encontró en el baño, las cuales humedeció para colocarlas sobre la frente de la humana. Hizo a un lado su flequillo, el cual había crecido bastante.

\- Frisk, Frisk, ¿nos escuchas? Somos Mettaton y Alphys, uhm... ¿Puedes moverte un poco?

La humana fue capaz de escuchar la voz de la doctora y deseó con todas sus fuerzas responderles. Aun no podía ver nada más que luces brillantes tintineando a gran velocidad, pero supo que aquello era suficiente. Por ahora se sentía a salvo y segura, repleta de dolor y tal vez con millones de preguntas que no podría responder en este momento, primero necesitaba hacer lo que fuera capaz en esa condición.

Un sonido semejante a un quejido salió de la boca de la humana, agrandando la sonrisa del rostro de los otros dos. Tal vez no fue mucho pero les daba el alivio que nadie más podría regalarles. Mettaton se sentó a un lado de la cama, pasando una mano sobre la de la jovencita para apretarla y hacerle saber que estaban ahí.

\- Oh, dios mío, Frisk. E-Esto es tan... ¡Increíble! Tus padres salieron un momento y nos pidieron que cuidáramos de ti y-

\- En realidad, solo se lo pidieron a ella. Yo vine porque esta nerd me pidió acompañarle, ya sabes, necesita de alguien con que ver esos dibujos extraños, pero es un alivio que estés aquí para salvarme.

\- ¡He-Hey! Aunque es cierto, Frisk. Han anunciado una película nueva de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie pero aún no he apartado la preventa de las entradas, aunque ahora que estás aquí, las compraré, c-claro, sólo si tú quieres, ehm... Acompañarme, jeje.

\- Eres brillante, Alphys, ¡tu novia va a enfurecerse tanto!

Mientras el robot se echaba a reír de su mejor amiga, la castaña se embriagó de un poco de paz gracias a su conversación, pero la palabra novia le obligó a volver al pasado o al menos a intentarlo, las cosas no eran claras en sus pensamientos. Ignoraba lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, vagamente recordaba que se encontraba en la escuela, tomando el almuerzo mientras trataba de comunicarse con Sans. ¿Había respondido sus mensajes acaso? ¿O tal vez no le habrían llegado? ¿El esqueleto continuaba molesto? Le había llamado sucia mentirosa por esconderle muchas cosas.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y las bromas entre los otros dos tuvieron que detenerse. La doctora se miró con el robot, preguntándole en silencio si era correcto informarle todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, pero solo le negó con la cabeza tras entender a lo que se refería. Era muy pronto para agobiar a la humana con ciertas cosas, pero sí podría alegrarle con otras, ¿verdad?

\- E-El príncipe se encuentra muy bien, Frisk. Él, ehm... Tus papás salieron con él un momento para... T-Traerte un lindo recuerdo del supermercado.

Mettaton rodó los ojos gracias a la excusa que la réptil fingió pero era mejor no decir nada por ahora, así que optó por pasar otro pañuelo en su rostro y limpiar así sus lágrimas. No se detuvo a preguntar cómo se sentía sino que decidió remover un poco las cobijas para darse espacio en masajear las piernas y los brazos de la jovencita, alentando a que Alphys hiciera un mejor diagnóstico de ella antes de avisarles a sus familiares que estaba de vuelta.

\- Escucha, Frisk, debes de recuperar tus energías. Estoy completa y totalmente seguro que van a llenarte de cariño y tú no vas a defraudar a ningún fantasma que quiera besarte, ¿escuchaste, dulzura? Así que deja que la linda Alphys te revise mientras el fabuloso yo te consiente un poco.

Frisk pensó que era una fortuna tener a alguien que fuera capaz de cuidarte en todo momento y con cariño sincero. Sentía la necesidad de llorar otra vez pero hizo lo posible por detener esa sensación y sus ojos solo derramaron otro par de gotas que entre la reptil y el robot limpiaron con cuidado. Le hubiese gustado tanto agradecerles en ese momento, pero si no era en ese momento, ya lo haría después, cuando estuviera mejor dispuesta. Por ahora solo les traería problemas ya que apenas si respiraba, por su condición entendía que las cosas no habían sucedido sin tener que pelear, el último recurso que intentaba nunca tocar. Por esa vez tuvo suerte, aún seguía respirando, así que más tarde trataría de acomodar las piezas de su rompecabezas y por ahora intentaría responder a lo que pudiera.

Sus padres y amigos llegaron entre lágrimas y abrazos que no pudo responder del todo pero al menos sí con un ligero y tembloroso apretón. Habían llegado en la mañana de ese día, después del amanecer pero antes de que el sol encontrara su punto más alto. Asgore y Toriel no pudieron contener sus sentimientos y se abrazaron con la humana, quien intentando mostrarse firme, terminó por llorar en el regazo de su madre. Mientras que su padre les envolvía con sus brazos. Su hija había despertado después de semanas dolorosas donde más de una vez su esperanza se vio tendida sobre un hilo. No podían creerlo, incluso los dos temieron que eso se tratara de una alucinación producida por el cansancio pero la sonrisa que la joven les esbozó, aunada al abrazo que trataba de darles, les fue suficiente para recordarles que su familia volvía a estar completa.

Su corazón comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, haciéndole creer, por un segundo, que se trataba del momento o debido a su imaginación, pero con la vista medio borrosa, visualizó la figura de su ahora hermano mayor, quien estaba de vuelta como él lo quería.

\- A... A-Asriel.

El príncipe dio un paso adelante, dudando, con miedo, temeroso de unirse a aquella escena. Momentos atrás estuvo por caer en la lava del núcleo pero ahora abrazaba a la persona que no podía sacar de su cabeza desde que cayó al interior de la montaña. Sus ojos, hinchados ya por haber llorado tanto, volvieron a humedecerse en cuanto su nombre volvió a ser repetido. La mano del esqueleto mayor le obligó a dar otro paso y Asriel cayó de rodillas a un lado de la cama, disculpándose por haberla llevado a ese extremo cuando lo único que quería era estar con ella.

Se disculpó en nombre de la flor y de él, rogando por la clemencia de todos los presentes de la sala. Su madre no pudo más que cubrirse la boca mientras que el viejo rey se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a su hijo para que se incorporara pero este se sintió tan atrapado en sí mismo que difícilmente pudo moverse. Asgore se inclinó para ayudarle y con lentitud le acercó hasta su hermana, quien trataba de tocarle con torpeza pero sus dedos no lograron encontrarle. La mujer cabra envolvió a ambos con fuerza, sosteniéndole hasta que este se tranquilizara, pero los fríos dedos de la humana hicieron que volviera, que le mirara y sonriera un poco, otra vez.

Su reunión fue el motivo suficiente para que los demás salieran de la habitación, regalándoles un poco de privacidad, la cual aprovechó la doctora para informar al hospital lo que había sucedido y así agendar una cita en cuanto fuese posible. Sans decidió caminar escaleras abajo, perdiéndose un momento de la vista de su hermano y su pareja, ya que la heroína quiso seguir a su novia hasta la bocina del teléfono. El esqueleto necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde sentarse ya que asistir a sus amigos para encontrar al príncipe fue más que cansado, no se imaginaba que tendría que moverse tanto para salvarlo de una muerte segura. Casi caía al núcleo tratando de salvar al sujeto que muy probablemente le odiaba más que nadie en el mundo entero, pero eso no había sido problema si no fuera por lo que había escuchado y sentido en ese lugar que le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Se echó en el primer sofá que encontró, estirando las piernas y mal acomodándose hasta que pudo sentirse tranquilo. Apoyó el codo sobre la recargadera del sillón y su mano cubrió su rostro, en un intento de masajear sus sienes para relajarse un momento, quizás dormirse en cuanto pudiera. La mano que tenía libre subió por su tráquea, con la intención de recordar ese tirón que aseguraba haber sentido en el interior de la montaña. Sans conocía esa presencia desde hace mucho.

\- ¡Nyeh, cabeza hueca! ¡No puedes dormirte tan pronto!

\- Oh, cariño, tan solo míralo. Está muy pero muy cansado que solo va a quedarse inconsciente con Frisk allá arriba.

El esqueleto no se percató cuando su hermano menor bajó con su pareja, tal vez siguiéndolo o simplemente encontrándolo por casualidad. Les miró con una sonrisa a ambos, aunque ese último comentario le provocó otro conflicto de tantos pero uno que a veces le inundaba el cráneo de muchas preguntas. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Frisk ahora que estaba de vuelta? No tenía tiempo, o al menos no tanto, ya que escuchaba a los reyes bajar de las escaleras sin su primer niño.

Probablemente Asriel debía estar contándole a la humana todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora o cualquier otra cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, incluyendo lo que por tanto tiempo hizo ruido en su cabeza desde que le interceptó en el hospital. Imaginar que Asriel le declaraba sus sentimientos a la que posiblemente todavía era su novia, hirvió su médula ligeramente. El esqueleto estuvo a casi nada de caer del sofá, con la mirada en el techo y en el amable rostro de su hermano, quien frunció el ceño en un intento por adivinar lo que al otro le pasaba mientras que el robot le veía con un gesto cómplice, dedujendo con facilidad lo que pasaba por su mente. Papyrus elevó ambas cejas antes de hablar con él.

\- Ausencia en los últimos días, falta de sueño, mirada perdida... Debes estar muy preocupado pensando en alguien importante, ¿o me equivoco, Sans?

Mettaton se echó a reír de forma poco decorosa, sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano y con la otra intentaba tomar del brazo a su esqueleto, quien se sujetó del mentón para verse realizado por brillante resolución. El robot palmeó con suavidad el cráneo del más bajito, guiñando un ojo.

\- Frisk no ha podido hablar hasta ahora pero no dudo que tenga en la cabeza algo más que no sea el verte a ti, sobre todo ahora que sabe que el príncipe se encuentra bien. Si no te sientes con la confianza suficiente, puedes tener una ardiente conversación con sus padres. Estoy seguro que con sus regaños quedarás frito, querido.

\- ¡Todos menos tú, Mettaton! ¡No hagas juegos de palabras, por favor!

\- Silencio, corazón, que tú me lo has pegado.

Le hubiese gustado pensar si quiera en ahorcar a su hermano, pero el esqueleto no pudo contrarrestar los juicios de su hermano y solo pudo creer que era el tipo más increíble e inteligente de todos, pero ahí se encontraba la mujer cabra, mirándole desde el marco de la puerta mientras el rey apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo gentilmente. Ni siquiera se volvía una opción el responderles a ellos y lo entendía, porque Frisk continuaba siendo una humana relacionada con un monstruo de forma sentimental.

Sin dificultad alguna, Papyrus levantó a su hermano mayor del sillón, estrujándolo con un abrazo que el otro correspondió con simples palmaditas en la espalda. La hora de charlar con los padres de la persona que más le gustaba había llegado y quizás era su turno de pasar un mal rato. Pensar en ello le hizo reír internamente, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba presentable para una ocasión así. Había pasado toda la madrugada buscando por todo tipo de sitio, en las calles del pueblo, en las faldas de la montaña. Casi moría calcinado por lava y su par de calcetines favoritos se perdieron junto a sus pantuflas.

Definitivamente esa no era la impresión que quería causarle a su mejor amiga y mucho menos a Frisk, pero ya Toriel le miraba expectante y en cuanto lo vieron moverse hacia ellos, decidieron trasladarse hasta la cocina, la cual estaba limpia y en orden gracias a la doctora. Más tarde le agradecería con una de sus tartas, pero antes de siquiera recuperar energías, necesitaba cruzar un par de palabras con él. La antigua cuidadora de las ruinas se separó de su ex marido para inclinarse a abrazar al esqueleto un breve momento. Hacía tanto que no le veía que realmente le echaba de menos.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Asriel, Sans.

\- No es nada, Tori.

\- Pero no me llames "Tori", esqueleto, ¿quién te ha dado ese derecho? Han pasado semanas desde que quisiste hablar conmigo o con tu hermano siquiera. ¿Te parece una broma preocuparnos de esa manera? Tú... Cabeza hueca.

\- ¿Señora, se quemaron sus chistes?

\- No, Sans.

\- Su pasión por las buenas bromas ardía como ninguna otra, y creí que iba a terminar calcinado de aquí.

\- He dicho "no".

\- Supongo que de las cenizas podrá renacer tu sentido del humor.

\- Pff, ¡Sans!

Toriel tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, dando media vuelta para que no le mirara tratando de contener la risa. El esqueleto intercambió miradas con el rey, quien pudo verlo con una pequeña sonrisa por alegrar a su ex pareja por un momento. Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta para llegar hasta la estufa. Necesitaba un té en el menor tiempo posible antes de descansar.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento, Sans?

Por ese día, el esqueleto no podría ver a la humana ni mucho menos pedirle disculpas.


	15. XV

¡Hola! Soy Berseker, autora de la historia y nuevamente interrumpo con un par de cosillas previas a la lectura.

Feliz cumpleaños a este maravilloso e increíble juego de nombre Undertale. Fue el quince de este mes, y hoy ya han pasado dos días, jo jó, pero nunca es tarde para recordar el primer aniversario de lo que nos reúne en este sitio.

También, muchas gracias por acompañar esta historia hasta ahora. Con este, han pasado quince capítulos que la verdad no me imaginaba llegaran a suceder, pero ha sido su buena recepción la que permitió a esta historia crecer. De corazón, les agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a este escrito cucho y a mí por solicitar su continuación. Nunca imaginé llegar tan lejos(?).

¡Saludos! :3c

 **All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XV_

Frisk volvió a ser internada en el hospital por un par de días, antes de regresar a casa.

Su condición fue diagnosticada como estable, misteriosamente regular para alguien que no tenía la mitad de su alma consigo. Los doctores, aun ignorantes del cómo funcionaban los asuntos de magia, sobre todo con respecto a los humanos, aconsejaron mantener bajo revisión constante a la humana y llevar un control de sus actividades para no correr riesgo. Aunque los monstruos hubiesen aportado nuevos conocimientos desde su llegada a la superficie, estos continuaban siendo increíbles para los humanos por lo que, intentando ser lógicos, advirtieron que era probable que sus capacidades se vieran reducidas de forma notoria y recomendaban no sobre exigir a su corazón, a su alma de color rojo.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para la humana al no poder valerse por sí misma. Había perdido el ciclo escolar y no fue capaz de imaginarse uno nuevo cuando sus piernas tardaron otro par de semanas en sostenerse por sí mismas. El cubierto resbalaba entre sus dedos cada vez que decidía comer por su propia cuenta y sus cuerdas bucales parecían rotas cuando trataba de contestar las llamadas por el teléfono. No podía ocultar lo frustrante que era para la vida que ahora retomaba pero los malos pensamientos iban a dormirse cuando su hermano cruzaba el umbral con dos rebanadas de pie para compartir con ella.

La humana había pasado sus peores días, o eso deseaba creer, porque finalmente había ayudado a conseguir un final feliz para el único ser que fue privado de ello desde que la barrera fue destruida y todos los monstruos lograron su libertad. Ella se sentía contenta porque podía ver al dios de la híper muerte saludarle todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno, antes de marcharse con sus padres para ayudarles en la escuela. Le ayudaba a bajar de su habitación hasta la cocina, sirviéndole como apoyo mientras le contaba un sin fin de experiencias que finalmente era capaz de disfrutar. A veces hablaba de cómo Papyrus le enseñaba a cocinar canelloni o sobre las extrañas caricaturas que Alphys le recomendaba por internet, aunque parecían desagradarle, quizás porque a su difunto hermano le gustaban y bastante. Aunque no hubiese podido aliviar la tristeza que al monstruo le acompañaba por las noches, al menos había ayudado a que tuviera otra oportunidad para vivirla.

Podía retomar su vida, ¿verdad?

Después de volver sostenerse con ambos pies y por su propia cuenta, Frisk creyó que podría tener una oportunidad para sentirse en paz consigo misma, pero la prensa y la diplomacia le obligaron a ocultarse quizás más de lo que antes hacía. Miles de preguntas adornaban los titulares del periódico, cuestionado por la salud de la jovencita y si en verdad continuaba siendo seguro convivir con monstruos, tampoco quiso saber nada de lo que los medios especulaban acerca de la llegada de su hermano o el posible cierre de la escuela. Sus padres llevaban la batuta frente a la situación y ella trataba de actuar lo mejor posible pero, sin ser capaz de mencionar su propio nombre, tuvo que pasar una temporada alejada de su labor como embajadora, recluida en casa y otras veces en el hospital, negando visitas de todo tipo. Si había humanos que odiaban a los monstruos, también estaban quienes les apoyaban.

Invierno había llegado, meses después de haber despertado del sueño producido al haber perdido la mitad de su roja alma. La nieve caía del cielo gris, derritiéndose en el cristal de su ventana y haciéndole temblar como si fuera la primera vez que llegara a Snowdin. Pronto sería Navidad y seguramente su madre desearía organizar una cena familiar con todos sus amigos. Sería la primera vez que Asriel estuviese con ellos, así que habría pastel, dulces y el pie de caramelo que tanto le gustaba; inclusive habría pasta que el mismo príncipe cocinaría con ayuda del menor de los esqueletos, pero si Papyrus estaba, Sans también lo estaría.

No había hablado con él desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente desde antes de perder la capacidad de hablar apropiadamente y no solamente soltar un par de palabras sin sentido. Ella deseaba decirle muchas cosas pero a la vez nada, molestarse porque había atacado a su amigo y a la vez disculparse por no tener la confianza de contarle lo mucho que le entristecía no ser capaz de cumplir sus promesas ni de sentirse feliz por lo que había logrado. Había mañanas en las que se sentía confundida por todo lo que había sucedido; si de verdad había ayudado a la flor en recuperar su alma o si alguna vez había tenido una relación con Sans. No sabía cómo interpretar todo eso, pero su médico lo llamaba una laguna mental.

Su celular terminó extraviado junto a la mochila que llevaba ese día, mientras corría en dirección a casa para tratar, una última vez, de defender a Flowey del ataque que cometerían la heroína y el esqueleto. Aunque la doctora le había regalado un nuevo dispositivo, más actual y con el mismo número, la humana no supo cómo iniciar una plática con el esqueleto. Sans había escrito 'hola' más de una vez, pero ella se quedaba en blanco, contenta por recibir un mensaje suyo pero confundida por lo que debía pasar después. Toriel tuvo que pedirle un poco de tiempo al esqueleto, ya que la primer ocasión en la que él trató de comunicarse, la humana había dejado de respirar por un par de segundos, tal vez por la emoción o por la sorpresa de encontrar una palabra cualquiera en su buzón de entrada, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido como si no hubiese ni siquiera un problema entre ambos. De cualquier forma, su familia estaba preocupada y el esqueleto tuvo que mantener distancia, ya que ni siquiera él supo qué contestar cuando Frisk decidió escribir un 'hola'.

Mientras limpiaba la barra en el bar del monstruo de fuego, el esqueleto se preguntó si en verdad debía asistir a la cena de Navidad con esa situación afligiendo su alma, pero debía de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando el nombre de Asriel apareció escrito en el papelito que tuvo que elegir para el regalo secreto que su mejor amiga había organizado. La cuidadora de las ruinas se encontraba más que emocionada por el festejo invernal, como si fuese la primera vez que lo celebraba, aunque podría decirse que sí lo era porque toda su familia iba a estar presente.

\- Vas a percudir la madera si sigues limpiando en el mismo lado.

La mano del esqueleto se detuvo cuando la voz de su amigo y jefe le interrumpió de pronto. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente pero sin cambiar la sonrisa del cráneo, el barista conocía la situación por la que pasaba sin haberla contado. Misterioso, pero así era él y el de menor estatura no diría que era el único con uno o dos trucos bajo la manga. Sans suspiró hondo, echándose el trapo sobre el hombre con la intención de tomar asiento en uno de los bancos pero nuevamente el otro le detuvo.

\- Quita la nieve de la entrada, Sans.

Con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y dudando sobre si Grillby disfrutaba de verlo desesperado, el aludido tuvo que salir del local a paso lento, no sin antes coger una de las escobas que yacían recargadas cerca de la puerta. La pereza le invitaba a quedarse dormido de pie o tal vez usar un atajo para regresar a casa, su hermano estaba fuera y nadie le recordaría que debía hacer su trabajo en el momento y no postergarlo para más tarde. Eso sonaba demasiado bien y es que el esqueleto no había escuchado nada agradable desde hace mucho.

La escoba trazaba un camino con sus cerdas mientras era arrastrada detrás de él, lejos del negocio y de alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo a su apacible ritmo. Los copos de nieve se mantenían sobre su cráneo, cayendo uno tras otro hasta apilarse y desaparecer convertidos en agua. Sans no esperaba encontrarse en un nuevo Snowdin tras abandonar el inframundo, aunque el invierno real del mundo humano resultaba más cruel a comparación de lo que siempre conoció. Suponía que eso debía de alegrarle pero la realidad no era así y el único consuelo que le quedaba era la llegada de la primavera.

La puesta del sol se presentaba anunciando el inicio del fin de ese día, apuntando alrededor de las seis de la tarde, la hora de salida de su hermano favorito. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacándole una sonrisa ya que parecía haberle llamado con el pensamiento, así que sin detener su camino, cogió el aparato para contestar. En cuanto le viera en casa probablemente iba a reñirle, pero para sorpresa suya, en ésta ocasión se comunicaba para avisarle que volvería más tarde ya que iría de compras con el robot animador. No debía causarle revuelo pero le parecía adorable que Papyrus continuara contándole su itinerario al pie de la letra, o al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que hacía. Adoraba a su pequeño hermano por encima de muchas cosas, excepto por tal vez una que se encontraba de pie, mirando el escaparate de uno de los negocios que, por temporada, cerraba temprano.

Como la mayoría de los humanos, Frisk pensó que el inicio de un nuevo ciclo podía traer un buen cambio y ella deseaba iniciar uno con el pie derecho. Año nuevo podía significar una nueva oportunidad para ella y, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba energía para regresar a escena pública como embajadora, estudiante, hija y persona, por sólo mencionar un par de cosas. La humana deseaba encontrarse plena nuevamente para ser capaz de dar la cara por ella misma, así que aprovechó el momento en que su madre supervisaba la cena que su hermano intentaba cocinar junto a su padre para salir por cuenta propia y caminar hasta la estética más cercana que pudiera arreglar su cabello tal y como le gustaba, pero fue demasiado tarde, sus pasos lentos hicieron que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y ahora solo podía admirar los carteles con fotografías de peinados novedosos que al parecer estaban de moda esa temporada. Bien pudo haberle pedido ayuda a su famoso amigo para contratar a un estilista personal, pero necesitaba moverse por su propia cuenta otra vez.

\- Seh, saluda al tostador de mi parte.

La castaña escuchó el clic que finalizaba la llamada en el móvil ajeno. Su mirada castaña miró por el rabillo del ojo al monstruo que devolvía el teléfono al sitio de donde lo había sacado y sus manos temblaron, heladas por el clima que calaba sus huesos y entorpecía sus pasos. Tardó un par de segundos en girar hasta donde estaba el otro con la escoba en mano, abriendo la boca para llamarle por su nombre pero su garganta solo quiso soltar un quejido que le provocó callarse y romper el ánimo con el que hoy había despertado.

\- Niña, hey, eres tú, ja, ja... ¿Toriel sabe que estás afuera?

La castaña tardó en procesar las palabras que el otro dijo con un toque de ¿inseguridad? Sí, eso era. El esqueleto tampoco sabía qué hacer en un momento como ese.

Sans desvió la mirada a otro lado luego de ver cómo ella negaba con la cabeza ligeramente. Debía llamar a la mujer cabra, eso era lo más obvio cuando le había pedido que tuviera paciencia con ella, ya que su estado de salud no era el más óptimo porque, bueno, ¡él había acabado hasta con su último punto de vida! Qué situación tan incómoda.

El comediante llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo donde momentos atrás había guardado el aparato electrónico. Era mejor que la otra estuviera con quien se sintiera cómoda y supiera cómo atenderla en caso de complicarse su salud nuevamente, pero entonces ella quiso detenerle, sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer. Quiso sujetarle del brazo para detenerlo pero Sans ya había apretado la tecla de atajo que se comunicaba con su compañera de bromas, dejando a la castaña quieta, expectante y traicionada, sobretodo egoísta por creer que él haría lo que quisiera.

Mientras el otro saludaba a su madre, la humana devolvió ambas manos a sus costados, apretando las manos para amenizar un nudo en la garganta que buscaba traicionarla. Recordó que en uno de sus bolsillos guardaba una pequeña libreta donde generalmente escribía lo que necesitaba comunicar mientras recuperaba su voz, si es que ésta pensaba en volver. Dudando en escribir o no, la humana terminó cediendo a los impulsos que provocaron que el objeto resbalara hasta la nieve, la cual humedecido el papel sin hacer una excepción esa noche.

Sans miró con desolación cómo se inclinaba a recoger lo que había perdido.

\- Yo me encargo.

La humana no supo si aquello iba para su madre o si era dirigido hacia ella, pero segundos más tarde, luego de que le invitara a seguirle encogiéndose de hombros y con un ademán de la mano izquierda, entendió que lo decía para Toriel. Bien, deseaba volver a casa por su propia cuenta, pero la nieve continuaba cayendo esa noche que lo más aconsejable era desistir a su idea y caminar tras de él. En otro momento, probablemente en otra vida, hubiese hecho un comentario divertido acerca de la escoba que arrastraba con la mano, pero en ese momento había perdido la gracia de cualquier cosa.

Mientras avanzaba, ambos recordaron el tiempo que pasaron sin verse y cómo éste parecía nunca haber existido, porque entre cada calle que avanzaban, el espacio entre ellos el espacio se tornaba más y más grande.

Frisk bien pudo haberse marchado hacia otro sitio y Sans hubiera seguido su camino sin mirar atrás, pero la nieve quiso insistir esa noche y ambos se encontraron frente a la fachada de su casa, fría y oscura ya que nadie se encontraba adentro. El esqueleto dejó la escoba a un lado de la puerta, mañana la devolvería al negocio de su amigo. Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta, dejándola abierta para que la otra pasara. Se deshizo del calzado lleno de tierra y nieve para cambiarlo por el par de cómodas pantuflas que siempre usaba; si ensuciaba el piso de la casa, su hermano menor le regañaría.

\- Te traeré un par de zapatos de Papyrus.

La castaña avanzó con lentitud mientras el otro subía las escaleras de la casa, probablemente dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano para traer lo mencionado. Cerró la puerta detrás y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar temperatura, lo que le permitió bajar la gorra que cubría su cabeza y aflojar un poco la bufanda. Frisk se sentó en uno de los escalones del recibidor, inhalando y exhalando repetidamente para regular su respiración. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, momento que tomó oportunamente para asimilar lo que había pasado y en dónde se encontraba. Seguía siendo el monstruo que tanto le gustaba, ¿verdad?

Sans no podía creer que la humana le esperara en el piso de abajo. Era muy diferente imaginar cómo sería su reencuentro a de verdad vivirlo. Nada de esto se parecía a lo que le hubiese gustado aunque, para ser honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo sería; lo único claro que tenía era que no debía ser como lo que ahora se suscitaba.

Cogió unas pantuflas extras de la habitación de su hermano y bajó lento, sin hacer ruido. Sus cuencas quedaron vacías tras ver la menuda figura de su compañera esperándole sentada mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Dudó en avanzar hacia donde ella se encontraba pero tuvo que hacerlo, ya había desacomodado la zapatera de Papyrus y no podía alargar más lo que debía de suceder. Sans apareció a su lado, sentado en el mismo escalón que ella, lo cual le provocó un susto que casi le hace saltar hasta el techo. Pudo haberse reído por su expresión, pero la manera en la que sujetaba su pecho le hizo saber que las bromas habían terminado oficialmente.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

Frisk se encogió, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en una clara negación.

\- Necesito saber que tu corazón está bien, cariño.

Pero la humana volvió a negarse al esconderse en sí misma. Tomando aire y frunciendo el ceño, formuló un 'no' con la voz quebrada, estremeciendo al esqueleto porque esa no era la Frisk que tuvo oportunidad de besar hace tiempo.

Antes de incorporarse, dejó los zapatos en el suelo, a un lado de sus pies. Sus ojos también miraron a la puerta para no parecer tan frustrado después de arruinar quizás la única oportunidad de acercarse a ella nuevamente.

\- Seguro ya lo sabes, pero Pap está muy contento porque su humana favorita sigue con vida. Buen trabajo, niña, es agradable verte por el pueblo.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, su plan para esa noche era escapar del trabajo y dormir en casa hasta el otro día. Llevaba la mitad cumplida así que solo le restaba descansar y no iba a pensarlo ni dos veces para desaparecer a recostarse en su cama pero Frisk estuvo a punto de hacerlo tropezar cuando se aferró a su fémur izquierdo para que no avanzara más. Su pecho parecía agitado, lleno de impotencia al no ser capaz de decir nada que detuviera su andar. Una de sus manos le soltó para tocar la duela de madera con sus nudillos, una, dos, tres veces. ¿Había alguien en casa? La castaña esperaba que alguien le recibiera, porque el otro tuvo miedo de voltear a verle y darse cuenta que todo era una mentira, pero tuvo que hacerlo, necesitaba mirarle.

\- ¿Quién es?

No pudo contestar, un hilillo de voz quiso salir pero sus manos temblaron, temerosas por la expectativa de la reacción contraria. ¿Estaba decepcionado de ella? ¿Acaso le odiaba? ¿Hubiese sido mejor si no despertaba? No necesitaba esa clase de pensamientos en su cabeza, lo sabía, pero las preguntas se encontraban ahí, haciendo ruido hasta que Sans regresó para invitarla a levantarse. Ambos se miraron frente a frente una vez estuvo de pie.

\- Niña, arruinaste mi chiste.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, doliéndose a causa de un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Lo último que deseaba era echarse a llorar cuando una chispa de felicidad iluminaba su corazón. Definitivamente ese no era el reencuentro que buscaba con el esqueleto pero las cosas nunca se daban como le gustaría que sucediesen, al menos ahora los huesos del otro delineaban el pronunciado flequillo, pasándolo detrás de la oreja para apreciar su rostro con mayor facilidad. Solo encontró sus pestañas empapándose por las lágrimas confundidas que brotaron de sus ojos, así que tuvo que darle un abrazo necesitado para intentar detenerlas.

\- Estoy muy feliz por verte de nuevo.

Los dos pasaron la nevada de esa noche mirando el televisor hasta que la nieve dejó de caer, pasada la media noche. El esqueleto le brindó papel y crayones del cuarto de su hermano menor, dándole la oportunidad a la humana de contarle un par de cosas que el otro leyó en voz alta para hacerle avergonzar y ver cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de ese cálido calor. Tal vez su voz hubiese desaparecido pero sus expresiones seguían ahí, escondidas en su rostro estoico que parecía desmoronarse cuando él le llamaba. Entonces ella escribió que esa tarde había salido para cortarse el cabello porque probablemente iba a verle en la fiesta de Navidad que su madre estaba organizando y quería pedir su mano formalmente. Ahora su cráneo estaba ardiendo y la embajadora sonreía satisfecha.

El esqueleto le abrazó por el hombro y ella volvió a esconderse entre su cuello, subiendo las piernas al sofá y acto seguido, encima de las contrarias. La sonrisa de Sans se ensanchó por sentirle cercana, así que le acomodó sobre su cuerpo, apretando uno de sus muslos para molestarla pero lo único que se ganó fue una caricia de su parte.

\- ¿Cuándo podría casarme contigo?

Frisk le gustaba demasiado y si esa era su última oportunidad para estar con ella, no iba a desperdiciarla.


	16. XVI

**All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XVI_

Durante la cena de Año Nuevo, Asriel sorprendió a todos por el exquisito sabor que logró en la comida. Había trabajado noche y día desde que pidió el perdón del esqueleto más joven y éste, como su mejor sugerencia, pensó que podrían ser buenos amigos a través de la cocina, aunque solo fuese pasta lo que supiera cocinar. El príncipe del inframundo aceptó sin dudar, deseando, con su nuevo corazón, ser capaz de relacionarse nuevamente con las personas. Además, desde que era una flor, el monarca ya se divertía molestando al aprendiz de guardia, por lo que las cosas entre ambos resultaron simples. Incluso Undyne le felicitó y eso le hizo sentir increíble.

Si la humana había logrado conseguir la amistad de la antigua capitana a través de la cocina, por supuesto que él lo lograría moliendo tomates a golpes, utilizando la fuerza física que bien tuvo guardada ya que ahora parecía ser todo excepto un niño llorón. La incontenible energía que poseía fue motivo suficiente suficiente para que ella sintiera esa chispa por dentro que durante estos años viviendo en la superficie, pareció dormirse.

Por tantos años había entrenado para eliminar a cualquier humano que cayera en el Inframundo, pero ahora pasaba la mayor parte del día atendiendo un teléfono y revisando papeles mientras que los demás policías se encargaban del trabajo de campo que tanto adoraba. Agradecía su cargo como jefa de la comisaría local, pero echaba de menos sus días como heroína pública, así que ver al hijo de su rey encendiendo el horno con magia mientras nadie le veía fue motivo suficiente como para revivir la pasión por combatir que yacía en su interior.

Undyne solicitó así, sin el consentimiento del chico, la autorización para entrenarle, dándole al chico la oportunidad de afianzar nuevos lazos con ella y de tener control sobre sí mismo. Nadie deseaba que algo como lo sucedido con Frisk volviese a ocurrir. Alphys también le monitoreaba de cerca.

La doctora tenía un registro sobre los cambios que el joven cabra experimentaba pero, hasta el último día del año, las cosas se mostraban estables con excepción de los cambios repentinos de temperamento que a veces se presentaba. No todo estaba en orden consigo mismo y la reptil de color amarillo se mantenía al margen, intentando no entrometerse en sus momentos de felicidad o de tristeza ni mucho menos de juzgarle cuando necesitaba quedarse todo el día echado sobre su cama sin hablar con alguien o si al otro día buscaba la compañía de todos. En algunas ocasiones le trataba con miedo, asustada de repetir lo que alguna vez ya había hecho y porque no existía algo que pudiera hacerle feliz de un momento a otro, pero él también lo entendía, ambos lo hacían.

De varias maneras, Asriel había sorprendido a su antigua y nueva familia en todo ese tiempo y eso le alegraba. Tampoco se trataba como si nunca les hubiera querido, pero el tiempo que estuvo vivo nunca lo disfrutó si no era con Chara.

\- Cariño, ¿quién va a traerte el juego que tanto quieres?

Quien pudo ser sucesor al trono terminó por colgar el teléfono, dejando la bocina en su lugar mientras que su madre paseaba con la cámara de video que su ex esposo le había regalado para esa fecha. Rodeó a Asriel con la lente para guardar el registro visual de su jóven hijo y este recordó haberla visto muy contenta desde hace días atrás, probablemente entusiasmada por pasar la primera festividad humana con él después de tanto tiempo. No iba a juzgarla pese a que estaba invadiendo su espacio privado y es que había decidido saludar a un par de niños con los que había congeniado en la escuela de sus padres, además de preguntarles si habían pedido el nuevo video juego de moda en el mercado. Por más años que aparentara el príncipe, había muerto como un niño y estaba casi seguro que sus padres le harían dicho presente.

\- ¿Papá Noél?

\- ¡Mamá tampoco!

La cara Asriel fue todo un poema cuando el juego de palabras cuajó en su cerebro con un largo suspiró, profundo y que fue filmado por su madre hasta enrojecer del rostro. Estuvo a punto de soltar un reclamo pero la cuidadora de las ruinas le abrazó, depositando un beso en su mejilla y posteriormente en su frente. Existían cosas que tal vez nunca podría controlar, como el hecho de que su madre hiciera juegos de palabras tan malos y los presumiera con ese esqueleto comediante que le respondería con uno peor; pero no importaba, la quería y su padre le pedía con la mirada que fuera paciente con ella, al menos por esa noche.

La cena no era servida todavía y algunos invitados faltaba por llegar, además que la persona más importante para él no se presentaba todavía. Seguramente, la castaña seguía en su habitación, ya que no la vislumbraba por ningún otro sitio hasta que subió al piso superior para buscarla en dicho cuarto, pero nadie respondió. La representante de los monstruos no parecía encontrarse en ese sitio, lo que provocó duda en él porque no había visto salir a nadie de la casa y Frisk no solía desaparecer sin avisar, al menos después de contraer esa debilidad en el corazón que le obligó dejar de hacerlo tan seguido. Su mente quiso nublarse con culpa pero un apretón en sus costillas casi le saca el corazón de la sorpresa pero a la vez le alivió por saber que ella continuaba en casa.

Asriel giró para encontrarse con la castaña, quien, con una sonrisa, aprovechó mostrándole el suéter que su madre había tejido para ella en esa noche especial, justo como el que también vestía. Las franjas no hacían de estos las prendas más emocionantes, pero su atención se vio fija en las tijeras que llevaba en la mano. Ver a la castaña llevando como si nada un objeto punzo cortante le provocaba cierta ansiedad, sólo que ahora ella se las pasaba y le pedía que le siguiera hasta la silla de su escritorio, donde tomó asiento. El de pelaje blanco se preguntó qué era lo que buscaba pero cuando acercó el espejo y el bote de basura, pudo comprender que le pedía entonces le cortara el cabello.

\- ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? ¡O-Oh, es verdad! Fue por esto que saliste hace... Algunos días, ¿verdad? Ja, ja.

La jovencita asintió mirándole a través del espejo mientras que él buscaba alguna toalla para evitar que el cabello cayera sobre su prenda nueva. La chica entendió esto y optó por quitársela, dejándola a un lado, sobre la cama. Aun así, Asriel acomodó una toalla limpia alrededor de su cuello. Frisk quiso cepillar su cabello un poco pero el monstruo le hizo el favor de hacerlo antes de comenzar con lo pedido. Su cabello era un par de centímetros más largo que lo usual.

\- ¿Quieres tenerlo como antes?

Ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña para él, a través del espejo. Ambas manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, quietas y tranquilas, guardando la calma hasta que la primera pregunta comenzó a aparecer de la boca de su hermano. A la humana no le parecía cómodo relatar sobre el papel respuestas largas, pero no podía hacer más en esa condición, se sentía limitada para narrar los motivos por los cuales había salido y lo que hubo de encontrarse el día que salió por su propia cuenta, sin darle aviso a nadie. La lentitud de su mano hizo que el joven se deshiciera de un par de mechones castaños en ese momento y estos yacían perdidos en el cesto. Tal vez no era el tiempo que ella demoraba, sino las palabras que escribía.

\- ¿Pasaste un buen rato con Sans?

Asriel supo que lo dicho no fue correcto y la culpa apareció al instante. Quiso corregirlo, pero el rostro reflejado en el espejo le indicaba que fue muy tarde. La mano que sostenía las tijeras se apartó de repente, haciendo que estas terminaran en el suelo justo cuando Toriel les llamó escaleras abajo. Necesitaba que bajaran al recibidor, dado que cierto par de esqueletos habían llegado y deseaban saludarles.

\- ¡F-Frisk, lo lamento tanto! ¡No quise molestarte! Me alegra saber que estás en buenos términos con él porque eso era algo que tú... Que tú querías, ¿no?

La humana asintió con timidez, haciendo que el otro se inclinara para recoger las tijeras del suelo sin saber lo que debía, o no, de decir. Tan solo había cortado un par de mechones y necesitaba continuar, pero la voz de su madre insistía que bajaran a saludar a sus amigos que solo pudo dejar el objeto filoso sobre la mesa, a un lado de ella. Debía normalizar las cosas, así que pidió paciencia para que esperara un momento. Le explicaría a su madre que estaba ayudando a la humana con algo importante pero entonces se encontró con la doctora en la entrada, quien amablemente se ofreció para asistirle mientras atendía las demandas de la antigua reina.

\- Frisk, iré abajo con Papyrus. Serviremos la comida y… Alphys va a ayudarte, así que te veo abajo. ¡No tardes!

La castaña asintió con lentitud nuevamente, meneando el lápiz entre sus dedos, con cierta frustración por ser incapaz de expresarse como necesitaba. Asriel salió y ella dejó el objeto a un lado de la libreta, arrancando la hoja para hacerla bolita antes de depositarla en el cesto que estaba a su lado, justo en el momento cuando la monstruo de color amarillo se acercaba con una sonrisa nerviosa al pensar que había interrumpido algo entre los dos hermanos. Alphys llegó desde temprano junto con su pareja para ayudar con los adornos y la cocina, aunque no fue necesario ya que el príncipe tenía todo bajo control.

Frisk se levantó de su asiento para regalarle un abrazo a su amiga, quien le felicitó por la temporada y además porque gustaba de verla. Su cabellera asimétrica hizo que ambas se miraran en el espejo frente a ella y soltaran una suave risa, ahora entendía el tipo de ayuda que necesitaba, dándose una falsa idea sobre o que pudo causar la incomodidad entre ambos. Con empujoncitos, la reptil le acercó de vuelta a la silla, además de pensar que finalmente pondría en práctica su experiencia con el cabello del robot, tal vez en exceso, porque cuando hubo de terminar su trabajo, la humana dejó en un silencio todavía más incómodo a su hermano y a sus padres cuando le miraron bajar por las escaleras.

Sans había llegado esa tarde junto con el otro esqueleto, imaginando, por evitar el uso de la palabra deseo, que sería la castaña quien estaría del otro lado de la puerta al recibirle, recibiéndole con una sonrisa y tal vez un beso, ya que un racimo de muérdagos colgaba en el marco y ellos no eran nadie para juzgar las tradiciones humanas. Pero no fue así y en su lugar estaba la cabra más joven, con quien intercambió una suerte de sonrisa medianamente fingida, ya que su hermano menor hizo que ambos se dieran un abrazo y no solo un simple apretón de manos. Asriel no defraudaría al menor de los esqueletos frente a su hermano ni mucho menos a Toriel, quien le grababa con la nueva cámara de video que ahora poseía.

Hacía mucho que no la veía tan contenta y eso le alegraba, así que tuvo que reconocer el gran esfuerzo que el príncipe y sus padres realizaban, sobre todo después de notar lo tensos que se pusieron cuando su novia apareció con el mismo corte el cabello que su difunto hijo, el cual, por cierto, era idéntico a Frisk.

Los Dreemurr sonrieron como respuesta a sus nervios, sin querer mirarse en ese momento en el que no sabían qué decir porque tampoco pudieron hablar. Asgore pasó una mano en la espalda de su ex esposa, quien apretó la cámara de video antes de bajarla hasta detener la grabación. Toriel quería pensar que ese nudo en la garganta lo causaba las fiestas, ya que había escuchado que a los humanos les provocaban demasiados sentimientos encontrados en tal temporada ya que el año solar estaba cercano a su fin y las familias se reunían después de mucho, justo como ahora se suscitaba. Eso hubiese sido una perfecta excusa ahora, pero lamentablemente no pudo escudarse con ello.

De sentir simples nervios, el corazón de Asriel pareció estremecerse y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, de vertebra a vertebra, reflejándose en una sonrisa mal hecha que se vio escondida cuando bajó la cabeza. La culpa aparecía, ese era el favor que ella no necesitaba aunque ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntar la forma en que buscaba. Había actuado acorde a sus instintos pero su cabeza estaba llena de su hermano la mayoría del tiempo que probablemente volvió a reflejarle en ella y ahora incluso sus padres y él mismo lo rechazaban, dejándole como un hipócrita cuando en una esquina de su cerebro, muy oculto, anhelaba que Frisk fuera Chara pese a que la amaba en exceso.

Si no hubiese sido por la falda de lino gris que decidió vestir para esa noche, los Dreemurr hubiesen jurado que de verdad se trataba del primer humano que acogieron como su familia.

\- Hey, lindo corte.

Por fortuna, no fue así ya que Sans se encontraba presente. Frisk se había detenido arriba del segundo escalón, en espera de al menos el saludo de todos la sensación que se formaba en el aire fue demasiado obvia como para ignorarla. Se sintió sensible a lo que sus padres y su hermano pensaban de ella, tanto que sus dedos se entrelazaron detrás de su espalda, apretándose con fuerza y muy nerviosos porque el silencio le hizo sentir insegura como hace mucho no experimentaba. ¿Se suponía que su nueva apariencia fuese un problema para ella? No, ni siquiera cuando se preguntó si era lo suficientemente atractiva como para llamar la atención del esqueleto hizo algún cambio. Pero su familia era diferente ya que tenía una relación pre dispuesta que le interesaba conservar como para permitir que ese tipo de pensamientos ahogaran su confianza.

\- ¿Corte? ¿Qué están cortan-? ¡Wow, nerd! ¡Ese peinado te sienta increíble!

Si no fuese por el comentario que su pareja hizo y la exclamación de la Capitana de la Guardia Real al salir de la cocina, la humana hubiera pasado muy mal lo que restaba de noche y Alphys se disculpó en público por realizar un pésimo trabajo, atribuyendo que el hecho de no ser adulada fuera su culpa, aunque para Frisk, su amiga no hubiese hecho nada malo, eran cosas que sucedían y en cuanto Mettaton y su familia llegaron a casa, hicieron que las cosas volvieran al humor y la armonía de antes.

La cena se sirvió en punto de las diez para que, pasada la llegada del nuevo año, pudieran comenzar con el intercambio de regalos que la mujer cabra había organizado. Hasta ese momento, todos habían mantenido en secreto a quien correspondía otorgarle un obsequio, claro, pero eso no impediría que el esqueleto quisiera regalarle algo solamente a la castaña, quien tomó asiento entre sus padres con el fin de iniciar conversación con un "Feliz año nuevo" escrito en una hoja de papel de su libreta. El más joven parecía nervioso y dubitativo sobre si debía disculparse con ella usando palabras que generalmente fallaba, así que decidió escribir con caramelo un tímido "lo siento" sobre la rebanada de pie que su madre había cocinado para la noche. Frisk lo leyó, devolviendo una sonrisa como respuesta que le hizo recuperar la tranquilidad a ambos.

Pronto comenzaron con los regalos y Papyrus fue el primero en regalarle un sospechoso regalo con forma ósea al rey, quien ya lo guardaría con el resto. Prosiguió la vieja cuidadora de las ruinas, obsequiando el más fino de sus cuchillos a la heroína, quien lo miró con los ojos brillando, con deseos de utilizarlo en lo que fuera, o con quien fuese. El tímido fantasma tuvo la fortuna de tener a la embajadora El tímido fantasma era el elegido de tener como amiga secreta a la embajadora, causando la envidia entre los presentes. Con un rubor en las mejillas traslúcidas, le entregó un disco con música inédita. La castaña sonrió complacida, simulando un abrazo al ser incorpóreo. Era su turno.

Frisk caminó hasta el más silencioso de todos los presentes, entre la familia del músico y el artista. Con un adorno para cabello entre las manos, hizo entrega del obsequio que le correspondía a uno de los primeros monstruos que conoció en el Inframundo. El maniquí enrojeció donde se suponía estaban sus mejillas, permitiendo que la humana acomodara el broche en su cabeza antes de darle un abrazo. Mettaton y Napstablook no pudieron más que estar felices por semejante detalle y cierta decepción se mostró en el rostro del heredero real y el comediante.

El turno de Asriel pasó y entregó una figura de su serie favorita a la científica real. El momento pasó a ser uno bastante incómodo entre ambos, ya que el abrazo que ambos se dieron fue quizás el primer contacto físico que tenían, sin considerar los chequeos médicos. Así que Alphys prosiguió, entregándole a Sans lo que parecía ser un libro forrado, el cual recibió e inmediatamente se lo tendió al príncipe mientras le guiñaba un ojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a regalarle algo que la científica le había dado? Además que ella parecía contener esa sonrisa nerviosa pero no mostraba molestia por lo que creyó se trataba de su cómplice en esta mala broma. Asriel frunció el ceño, dudando si debía recibirlo, pero su madre regresó a filmar con la cámara, por lo que estaba obligado a recibirlo. Frisk también le veía, curiosa por lo que sucedía entre los dos, así que no tenía más que ser cortés.

Sans extendió ambos brazos, suspirando sin el más mínimo respeto por fingir que podrían apreciarse por al menos un minuto. La reina no pudo esconder por más tiempo sus risas.

\- No fue difícil descubrir que Alphys debía darme un regalo, no sabía qué podría gustarme, así que le pedí que me diera el libro más aburrido que tuviera en su haber. Es para ti.

\- ¿…Es en serio, Sans?

\- ¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿No te gusta la ciencia? A mí tampoco, es muy difícil.

El de pelaje blanco le dio una mirada a la científica y esta se llevó ambas manos al pecho, tal vez arrepintiéndose de participar en la horrible treta de Sans, o muy probablemente fingiendo como siempre lo hacía. No, no, no. Debía de detener ese tipo de pensamientos, así que se llevó una mano a la sien, rascándose mientras tomaba aire, el cual necesitó porque el esqueleto se atrevió a abrazarle sin su consentimiento. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y las palmas de su madre comenzaron a sonar.

-...Ya te lo dije pero, chico, lo has hecho bien hasta el día de hoy. Buen trabajo.

Un nudo en la garganta apareció y con esas palabras tuvo que corresponder el gesto, aunque el esqueleto fuese notoriamente más pequeño que él. Había semanas enteras en que lo odiaba tanto y días contados en los que le apreciaba al menos un poco. Siempre decía lo que nadie más.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abres? Prometo que será bueno.

Pero le conocía y con duda, temió hacer lo sugerido. Quizás era un libro de bromas y eso sería peor que un libro aburrido con ecuaciones. ¿Le dejaría un trauma más, acaso? Su madre continuaba grabando, lo cual lamentaba porque una gotita corrió por sus mejillas cuando vio la portada del libro de astronomía.

Había jurado ver con Chara las estrellas una vez los monstruos fueran libres de regresar a la superficie, así que una vez lo lograron, el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano no pudo decirle que aquellas luces en el cielo nocturno se trataban de ellas. La persona que más quiso en el mundo ya no estaba pero él todavía podía mirarlas y asombrarse de todo lo que estaba, de todo lo que su hermano odió tanto. Sans quiso recordarle que estaba vivo y que tenía la oportunidad de vivir cuanto quisiera en su nuevo hogar, haciéndole sentir como un tonto pero también recordándole por qué todos amaban a Sans, tanto que Frisk decidió estar sin él.

El esqueleto palmeó su espalda un par de veces y por el rabillo del ojo, intercambió una mirada con la madre del chico, quien, agradecida, corrió a abrazar a su pequeño para llevarle a un sitio menos concurrido donde pudiera tranquilizarse, no sin antes darle la cámara de video para que continuara grabando cuanto pudiera. Asgore se acercó a él, agradecido por el gesto hacia su pequeño y para llamar la atención de los demás presentes para continuar con el intercambio de regalos.

Finalizado el intercambio, Papyrus se adelantó para hablar con Frisk y contarle que él y Undyne habían traído luces de bengala para divertirse otro poco antes de volver a casa. La humana accedió a seguirle a los otros dos, sentándose en los escalones de la puerta mientras el esqueleto le pedía a su pareja el encendedor antes de que la heroína decidiera encender la varilla con algún truco visto de internet. La humana deseaba reírse a rienda suelta pero ahora necesitaba llevarse una mano en el pecho para hacerlo. No era un requisito, pero la sensación de romperse de vez en cuando aparecía y no buscaba preocupar a nadie esa noche.

Las chispas brotaron de la vara una vez estuvieron encendidas y la jovencita recordó la última vez que tuvo que reiniciar una partida. Siempre se encontraba con esa luz cada que fallaba en su viaje y la suponía como una fuerza salvadora que ciertamente no echaba de menos. Tal vez podía decir que la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche era similar a las oportunidades en las que pudo intentar de nuevo seguir con vida.

Cuando la varita se consumió por completo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndole quizás dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa que alarmó a los demás presentes. Papyrus frunció el ceño con una notoria molestia.

\- ¡Sans!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la humana apareció de repente cuando este cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, aunque claramente podía ver entre los delgados huesos de este, así que se echó a reír con suavidad mientras pasaba una mano dentro del bolsillo de su falda.

\- Debiste traer ese regalo súper especial para Frisk que dejaste en casa en lugar de taparle los ojos simulando que vas a sorprenderla.

\- Pap, eso era un secreto entre ambos…

\- ¿No le trajiste nada a Frisk, esqueleto flojo? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué podía esperarse de ti después de regalarle al chico el presente que Alphys te hizo?

\- U-Uhm, no. E-Eso fue un arreglo entre ambos. La verdad es que desde antes le di un par de calcetines nuevos.

\- ¡Los cuales terminarán regados en el suelo!

\- No tires tu ánimo, hermano.

\- ¡Nyeh! ¡No sigas!

\- Oh, cariño, no lo entierres más. Este tipo no es nada romántico a diferencia de Frisk. Tan solo mira quién va a casarse.

Frisk terminó por colocar un modesto anillo en la falange anular de su mano izquierda, pero la carencia de cuerpo hizo que este resbalara y callera sobre sus pies y esto hizo que la humana buscara de forma torpe en el suelo ya que continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Oh, no, que vergüenza. Estaba segura que era la medida más chica que encontró en las joyerías que pudo visitar.

Asgore le entregó la cámara de video al robot de forma humana, quien era el único complacido por lo que sucedía y no seguía en esa nube de shock por la que todos estaban flotando. Por supuesto que filmó el rostro de cada uno, siendo el del esqueleto bajito el más sorprendido de todos porque su hermano continuaba hilando lo que sucedía ahí mismo. Inclusive sus cuencas se vaciaron por unos segundos y ese rubor mágico comenzó a colorearle la cara de azul, dejándolo como el monstruo más simple y obvio de entre todos los presentes.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Con ustedes el increíble, el único e inigualable Mettaton, cubriendo la noticia de la década! Cuéntanos, Papyrus, ¿cómo ha sido este momento para ti? ¡Tu hermano es un monstruo muy afortunado!

-¿Frisk va a casarse con alguien? ¡Wowie! ¡Espero que me invite a su boda! ¡He sido su mejor amigo por años!

\- Lo sabemos, cariño, ¡pero es ni más ni menos que con tu hermano Sans! ¿Cómo te hace sentir esto?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con Sans? ¡Creí que tendría mejor gusto!

Sans se quedó congelado hasta que sintió como la su antigua capitana en la Guardia Real le estrujaba a ella y a la humana, levantándolos del suelo para felicitarle junto a los demás. Alphys se acercó para coger el anillo y limpiarlo, entregándoselo una vez estuvo en el suelo para que la escena se repitiera de una mejor manera. La castaña se sintió ligeramente avergonzada pero el ánimo de todos la llenó de determinación, así que se hincó frente a Sans y tomó su mano, colocando el anillo sobre el dedo donde se suponía era su lugar.

El esqueleto volvió a quedarse frío en ese instante pero segundos después, le ayudó a incorporarse y a lamentar en verdad que no tenía el obsequio que hacía juego con el que ella le hubo de regalar.

\- Cielos, niña, ¿pero cómo es que lo haces?

Frisk no tenía papel en la mano para escribir las palabras que con sus labios convirtió en un beso. Sans no necesitaba leer lo mucho que ella le quería porque sabía de la mejor manera que la humana lo quería de igual forma.


	17. XVII

_¡Hola! ¡Berseker al habla!_

 _Ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia y probablemente nuevas personas decidan darle una oportunidad, así que de ante mano les agradezco a todos ustedes y me disculpo con quienes esperaron saber lo que podría pasar luego de todo ese embrollo que decidí un día compartirles hace ya alrededor de dos años._

 _No los detengo más y dejo con ustedes este nuevo capítulo._

 _¡Saludines!_

 **All We Do**

Por Berseker

 _CAPÍTULO XVII_

Como Flowey, Asriel no tenía de qué preocuparse por lo que comerían el día de hoy en casa. Como Flowey, Asriel no tendría que ayudar a su padre a cultivar las flores del jardín que meses atrás quedaron deshechas por el poder desmedido que los Gaster Blasters desataron sobre de él, ni mucho menos tendría por qué hablar con esa cabra tan sosa que alguna vez fue rey de todos lo de su raza sobre lo que le gustaría almorzar. Como Flowey, Asriel no tenía de qué preocuparse sobre lo que podría tener o no de postre porque, después de todo, ¿no era absurdo preguntar por lo que hornearía si su madre siempre preparaba pay de caramelo con canela?

En ocasiones, Asriel levantaba la voz con fuerza y enojo, hastiado de escuchar las preguntas que su padre formulaba repetidamente y de lo cual respondía riendo en vez de reprenderlo sin mostrar señal alguna de sentirse mal. Tocaba su espalda para darle a entender que estaba con él y que se sentía sumamente contento por tenerlo de vuelta, provocando entonces que su primer hijo se le humedeciera los ojos porque era él quien sentía que nuevamente había errado. Una situación que se presentaba con constancia en casa de los Dreemurr y de la cual todos se habían acostumbrado, excepto por él. Era una gran molestia que Asriel debía enfrentar ahora que volvía a ser él nuevamente.

Por las mañanas, mucho antes que la rutina labora de su madre iniciara y tuviera que sumergirse entre una montaña de papeles previos al inicio de curso en su escuela, Asriel y su padre decidían darle una visita oportuna en su despacho recién renovado para preguntarle sobre lo que apetecía probar a su gusto el día de hoy. No faltaba mucho para que los brotes de las flores abrieran y un nuevo año escolar diera inicio junto con la primavera en la pequeña escuela que Toriel inauguró desde su llegada al mundo de los humanos.

Un largo año había transcurrido desde que en las instalaciones del edificio un simple accidente se convirtió en un desastre y la mujer cabra anhelaba retomar las labores de su rutina regular con su pareja e hijos para cerrar ese círculo de incertidumbre que a veces miraba como asfixiaba a su familia. Aquel incidente de cuando todavía era una flor había pasado meses atrás y era ahí donde debía quedarse.

Cuando la reina exiliada se encontró con la mirada cristalina de su primer hijo, se levantó de su asiento para secar sus mejillas en un acto de simple reflejo, aunque estas ya se encontraran limpias. Por supuesto que Asriel se sentía avergonzado cada que esa acción sucediera, su madre intentaba, en cualquier momento, de recuperar el tiempo que perdió con él y su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos que anteriormente detestaba, porque desde muy pequeño se le había educado para que fuera una persona fuerte ya que el destino de miles de monstruos yacía en sus manos, y pese a que ya no tuviera dicha herencia, el deber moral de ver por cada uno de ellos permanecía tal y como Frisk obraba. De vez en cuando, ese tipo de pensamiento le hacía sentirse contento. Poco a poco recuperaba las sensaciones que provocaban sentimientos agradables en él.

\- Estoy ansiosa por la llegada del fin de semana. Ese amable fantasma dijo que enviaría dos cubetas de sus mejores caracoles para el viernes sin falta, así que el menú de hoy queda libre para papá y para tí, cariño. Yo me encargaré del postre., así que los dos pueden sorprenderme este día.

Asriel quiso mirar al viejo rey pero su madre dio un par de caricias sobre su rostro con su suave pañuelo, provocando que hiciera un intento de puchero porque frotó aún más cuando quiso deformar su rostro con tal expresión, además de aprovechar la situación para acercar su rostro hasta ella, centímetros abajo. Toriel soltó una suave risa llena de gracia y dejó un beso sobre su frente y sus mejillas ya secas. Por supuesto que Asriel soltó un pequeño quejido porque se encontraba en esa edad donde, luego de convertirse en flores, las cabras se tornaban muy rebeldes.

El joven monarca decidió despedirse de su madre para permitirle trabajar y darle un espacio de privacidad con su padre y su labor de conquistarla de nuevo. Desde que todos los monstruos habían abandonado el inframundo, no pudo más que quedarse con suposiciones sobre lo que cada uno de los monstruos haría en la nueva vida que les aguardaba y en el caso de sus padres suponía que su madre no iba a permitir que su padre formara parte de su vida con facilidad. Después de renacer como Flowey, supo que Asgore había permitido que su Toriel partiera en un viaje sin retorno hacia las ruinas y él lo odió por eso, tal vez aún lo hacía. Ya no quería pensarlo pero luego de repetir tantas veces múltiples partidas donde ella no podía cesar su sufrimiento, no podía pensar en más que culparle cada vez con más y más fuerza. Pero ahora, Asriel intentaba mantener una pequeña chispa dentro de él, encendida por la esperanza que su padre corrigiendo sus errores podría completar la felicidad por la que su madre luchaba.

Asriel cerró la puerta con discreción y avanzó lejos de ahí hasta que pudiera escuchar la tenue risa de su madre, así que llenaría su cabeza con otro tipo de preguntas para cumplir con las expectativas que tenía de este día. ¿Qué tipo de flores podría plantar el día de hoy? Desde que había llegado al mundo humano se había encontrado con que existían más de diez mil flores repartidas por la tierra, miles de veces más que las que conoció en las tierras de abajo. No podía decidir cuál plantaría el día de hoy porque no todas las flores brotarían en la tierra que cubría su jardín y el tipo que a su hermano tanto le gustaban no florecía todo el año. Quizás si consultaba los libros que su padre tenía iba a aclarar su mente pero por otro lado dejaría que su pereza le gobernara en ese momento y únicamente colocaría las semillas que tuviera a la mano. Era muy temprano como para leer sobre flores y plantas cuando por tanto tiempo fue una.

Al llegar al jardín, tomó un par de los guantes de la canasta que su padre llenaba con sobres de semillas. Asgore dejaba liso todo lo que ocuparían una noche antes y el joven Asriel solo necesitaba tomar lo que necesitaba, evitando el trabajo de preguntarse si debía o no plantar alguna flor en específico. No era difícil acostumbrarse a ser mimado por sus padres, incluso podía ser agradable y en algunas ocasiones divertido. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de nuevo, esa no era la actitud que debía tomar un príncipe cuando debía preocuparse por aprender cosas más importantes como los usos y costumbres del nuevo mundo donde ahora vivía. Recordó entonces que las lecciones con su madre se atrasarían ahora que las clases darían comienzo aunque quizás eso dejaría a Frisk como su nueva tutora. Tal vez.

Rompió el sello cerraba los sobres que utilizaría mientras su padre regresaba a su lado, cuando él llegara decidiría con qué trabajar pero mientras tanto, él continuaría con el trabajo del día anterior. Tomó la pala más cercana a él, hundiéndola en la tierra vacía que su padre preparó desde semanas atrás cuando decidieron retomar el jardín para causar una buena impresión del edificio reconstruido. Hizo un pequeño agujero entre la tierra y agregó unas cuantas semillas de girasol. Sería genial si lograran crecer en su jardín ya que sólo había visto ese tipo de flor en los jarrones que adornaban su centro de mesa en algunas ocasiones.

Era normal que encontrara raíces muertas entre la tierra que trabajaba. Varias flores habían muerto luego que el polvo y los escombros cayeran sobre el viejo jardín y los deshechos de estas seguirían regados por ahí. El Dios de la Hipermuerte hundió su mano bajo tierra y un ardor hizo que retirara su extremidad de vuelta a su pecho. Soltó un ligero quejido cuando vio que la tela del guante estaba rasgada por un corte y un par de gotitas cayeron desde la abertura y por su muñeca. No esperó encontrarse con un resto de vidrio roto cuando él y su padre se aseguraron de limpiar el área repetidas veces pero era muy probable que eso haya causado la herida que ahora tenía. Vaya mañana. Antes de ir a enjuagarse al baño quiso llevarse aquello que le había dañado para que su padre no se llevara una mala sorpresa como la de ese momento.

\- ¡Pero qué suerte!

Ni su mano ni sus ojos castaños pudieron visualizar el trozo de vidrio que estaba buscando. Sintió desconcierto en ese momento, en un jardín nada se encontraba lo suficiente oculto como para perderse de vista. Ni siquiera había invocado su sable por accidente como para que pudiese lastimarse de pronto, trataba de ser muy cuidadoso con el control de sus emociones desde que se dio cuenta que podía lastimar a alguien así que era seguro que no fuese su culpa. ¿O acaso su madre era de las personas que extraviarían un cuchillo en el jardín frente a su casa? Ja, ja, ja. Aquello le resultó realmente hilarante que soltó una risa que poco a poco se transformó en un toque de miedo. Nadie de su familia escondería un cuchillo en un lugar como ese.

Asriel se quedó en silencio, absorto por el tipo de pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza y tuvo que repetir no y no por incontables veces para convencerse por un momento. Seguramente su padre había extraviado un par de tijeras de jardinería en medio de su labor, con lo torpe que era, ¡esa debía ser la razón! Su mano removió un poco más de tierra pero nada aparecía y la ansiedad poco a poco le obligaba a deshacer lo que días atrás había hecho. Su estómago se apretó cuando se dio cuenta que no encontraría nada luego de arruinar la jardinera que le costó días de trabajo a él y a su padre. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y quiso resolver todo en ese mismo instante, así que, ignorando su mano lastimada, volvió a coger la palaba para tratar de regresar la tierra que yacía extendida sobre el pasto, sintiendo cómo sus pestañas volvían a humedecerse. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Era un estúpido.

\- Asriel, todo está muy oscuro aquí abajo.

Un grito salió de su boca y su cuerpo cayó de espaldas cuando esa voz se mezcló en su cabeza. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin la esperanza de detenerse pronto. Meses habían pasado desde que la voz de esa persona dejó de interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando nadie se encontraba cerca y que ahora volviera a oírle le embriagó de un miedo muy grande. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando las hierbas del césped debajo de su cuerpo y recordó los ejercicios de respiración que su doctora personal le compartió cuando se encontrara ofuscado. Seguramente se trataba de una simple confusión. Una vez que los seres humanos terminan con su ciclo de vida tienen que partir a un lugar que nadie ha visto pero que lo llaman "más allá". No había motivos como para que Chara apareciera de repente y le mirara, como ahora.

Con lentitud, Asriel abrió los ojos y estos no pudieron más que soltar un montón de perlitas que humedecieron sus mejillas. Ahí estaba su hermano muerto entre la tierra de su jardín y no pensó siquiera en dudar un segundo más para quitar la tierra que cubría su rostro. Su cabello cobrizo estaba tan enredado con un montón de raíces muertas que quiso limpiarlo, así que acercó su mano tan pronto pudo pero una gota de su sangre cayó sobre él y los ojos carmesís de su hermano le detuvieron, provocando una descarga de miedo que solo había experimentado las veces que su nueva hermana decidió tomar la ruta más fácil.

\- ¿Ch-Chara?

No.

Su hermano ya no se encontraba en ese ni en el mundo de dónde venían. Desde hace mucho que había partido y no era posible que él estuviese presente de esa forma tan bizarra, llena de tierra y ahora de su sangre. Jadeó mirando al suelo, su respiración volvía a agravarse y lo que tenía en frente no debía de estar cuando levantara el rostro. No quería hacerlo, no ahora que era posible que él en verdad estuviera ahí. Esas ilusiones eran reales y su cerebro no las producía por accidente, en verdad su hermano estaba ahí de vez en cuando pero no quería esperanzarse porque pudiera estar a su lado de nuevo. No era posible, ¿o sí?

Como Flowey, Asriel no tenía que preocuparse por si alucinaba a su hermano fallecido o por escucharlo su voz porque él ya no estaba en ese mundo, porque esa humana tonta que había caído al inframundo no quería divertirse en su divertido juego y porque no era él. Siendo una flor, Asriel solo tenía que preocuparse por sonreír y no por morderse el brazo para callar los gritos que el ataque de pánico le provocaba.

El joven monarca se levantó a tropezones del suelo, cayendo más de una vez por querer desaparecer de ese lugar inmediatamente. Con los pantalones llenos de tierra, regresó al interior de la casa donde se sentía más seguro. Su mente se encontró llena de miles posibilidades donde su hermano entraba por la misma puerta por la que él llegó pero lo único que atravesaba el umbral de la entrada no era más que la suciedad de sus pisadas. Debía recuperar la calma, nadie tenía que hacerle pasar un mal rato cuando todos eran felices en este nuevo mundo. Dar explicaciones a sus padres le embriagaba de miedo, no quería sentir la decepción que ellos le provocarían al no creerle. No era un juego, nada de esto lo era ya.

Asriel se encerró en el baño, recargando su peso contra la puerta. Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo aún lo hacía y su respiración era difícil aún si estaba en un lugar que le hacía sentir aliviado como ese. Ya estaba bien, en verdad todo se encontraba mejor. No tenía por qué pensar en nadie ahora más que en sí mismo, así que tomó un poco de papel para enjuagar sus mejillas. Lo hizo tan torpe y lento como era pero una vez hecho se dispuso a realizar lo más difícil que fue verse en el espejo. No quería levantar la mirada pero ya había visto sus manos, eran las manos de Asriel, no era ninguna hoja tonta porque se encontraba sangrando. Sí, su mano lo hacía. ¡Estaba sangrando! ¡Lo estaba sintiendo! Asriel estaba bien, seguía vivo, lo suficiente como para quejarse cuando tomó el jabón para lavar su mano blanca. Aquello dolía, sí, bastante, pero al menos podía sentirlo.

Uno y dos golpes interrumpieron su momento y levantó la mirada de golpe. Allí estaba, entero y solo con su reflejo. Seguía siendo él sin importar lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Oh, no. Hacía nada que vio a Chara frente a él. No, no, no. ¿Por qué tuvo que pensarlo de nuevo? Era difícil recuperar su compostura y le agotaba lo suficiente aún si se encontraba en lo que se suponían eran los mejores años de su vida. No quería llorar de nuevo, no quería, tan solo necesitaba saber que no necesitaba de su hermano para sentirse completo.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Una hoja de papel cruzó el umbral por debajo de la puerta y los castaños ojos de Asriel miraron con detenimiento lo que estaba escrito.

Frisk.

"¿Necesitas que te pase más papel?"

Asriel se echó a reír de pronto pero luego cubrió su boca con sus manos, porque su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

"Estaré afuera esperando por si necesitas ayuda."

Como Flowey, Asriel no tendría que preocuparse cuanto le gustaba Frisk.

Era obvio que tanto su padre como su madre iban a perdonarle luego de haber destruido una jardinera completa del jardín, ni siquiera tuvo que darles una explicación coherente para que ellos le perdonaran o tal vez aparentaran hacerlo. Oh, no, no era el momento. Estaba completamente seguro que ambos le querían y estarían con él en todo momento, además que ahora se encontraba su querida hermana para hacerle compañía.

Ese día, Asriel tuvo que asearse en dos ocasiones. Su mañana se había atrasado completamente y sintió la necesidad de encargarse por su cuenta de preparar la comida ya que era totalmente seguro que su padre querría continuar con el trabajo en el jardín. Frisk le externó que deseaba acompañarlo pero desde aquel incidente, ella solía agotarse demasiado rápido y sus padres le pidieron que adelantara la coacción y corte de algunos vegetales para acompañar la carne que su hermano se encargaría de traer del supermercado.

Finalmente, fue su madre quien eligió el menú del día de hoy. Era probable que se hubiesen hartado de comer tanta pasta luego de las decenas de clases especiales con la ondina o que simplemente hizo tal elección para evitar que su única hija saliera de casa. No era mentira que en ocasiones deseaban que ella volviera a tener la misma energía que antes, pero ni los suplementos ni el medicamento lograban que ella regresara a ser como antes y era un hecho que el paso del tiempo fuera a reconfortar un poco su estado actual. Frisk no volvería a ser la misma persona porque le había regalado la mitad de su alma a Asriel.

¿No era acaso romántico? ¿Tener la mitad del corazón de la persona que le gustaba? Tenía algo importante para ella.

Esa hubiera sido su situación si aquello no pusiera en peligro su vida y si ella tuviese algún sentimiento más especial que el que sentía por cada uno de los demás monstruos a los que hubiera ayudado. Tal vez le apreciaba más que el resto, pero Frisk no podría quererle de la misma forma en la que amaba al esqueleto con quien acababa de comprometerse meses atrás, durante la cena de Navidad.

Decidió que era mejor apresurarse, seguramente sus padres también se encontraban ansiosos por tenerle de vuelta en casa. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que era capaz de salir por su propia cuenta, y aunque hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico desde temprano no deseaba que los demás sintieran que él no podría sobrellevar su día, así que tomó una canasta en el supermercado y se dispuso a elegir los productos que su madre escribió amablemente en un trozo de papel para que no tuviera que olvidarlos con facilidad.

Buscó el pasillo donde debía encontrar los productos lácteos y derivados pero entonces no creyó que la carne que su madre pidió requiriera de eso. ¿Necesitaba dudar nuevamente? La cantidad de dinero no era un problema tampoco pero llevar cosas innecesarias no estaba bien. Era probable que su madre escribiera lo primero que le vino a la mente para impedir que Frisk se sintiera mal de no ser capaz de acompañarlo hasta el supermercado, poco tenía relación entre sí pero si cambiaba lo que no concordaba por algo que pudieran utilizar en la cena no tendría problemas, o eso imaginó. Tal vez no estaba del todo mal improvisar un poco si esto le permitía pasar la tarde con su hermana.

Dando la vuelta en el pasillo donde podría tomar una bolsa de harina, Asriel se encontró a la última persona que le gustaría ver, sorprendido de su encuentro tan repentino que dio un pequeño salto antes de que el esqueleto sostuviera la canastilla que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¡Wo-Wow! ¡Sans! Caray, eres tú...

\- Hey, tienes cara de haber visto a un muerto que no soy yo. ¿Todo bien, chico?

Sans le sonrió y esa pregunta le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Si esa pregunta necesitaba una respuesta, a esa pregunta le correspondía un rotundo no. Su estado físico no era de gran importancia, más allá de sentirse un tanto cansado por el nivel de estrés al que su cuerpo se sometió desde temprano y la herida que Chara dejó en su mano, seguía sin creer que por fin podía asegurar que su hermano seguía en algún lugar cerca de todos.

Chara le había lastimado.

\- ¿…Niño?

Asriel se inclinó para sujetar al esqueleto de los hombros pero su labio inferior tembló sin poder externarle que Chara se encontraba divagando con libertad ahí afuera y ni siquiera se había tentado para herirle. ¿Era una buena idea decirle? ¿A Sans? ¿A quién había detenido el juego de su hermano incontables veces? ¿A quién ni siquiera dudaría en detener a Frisk si era necesario?

Sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza sobre los frágiles huesos del más bajito de los dos.

\- Hey, sólo tengo un punto de vida, ¿recuerdas?

El monarca quiso contarle sobre su hermano pero no tuvo la seguridad para decírselo en ese momento. Si dejaba que su hermano estuviera por ahí rondando su vida y la de los otros, era probable que sucediera lo que tanto anhelaba siendo una flor, ¿verdad? Y siendo Asriel, eso no estaba bien. Iba a asustar a todos y a condenarles a vivir de vuelta en esa maldita montaña. No quería arruinar la vida de sus padres luego de escucharlos tan contentos desde la mañana. Debía parar y buscar una solución a este problema, Sans era el más adecuado para ello.

\- Eh, chico. Mantén los pies en la tierra pero sin echar raíces.

\- ...En verdad te odio.

Ni como Flowey ni como Asriel podría tolerar a Sans pese a todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerle desde la primera ocasión en la que decidió entrometerse en su divertido juego personal. El joven monarca había olvidado su decisión de pedirle apoyo para encontrar una forma de impedir que su hermano lastimara a alguien más, no tenía por qué comportarse como un idiota con ese tipo de juegos de palabras que le hacían rabiar.

\- ¡Ugh! No sabes cuánto... Cuánto he tratado de no lastimarte, Sans, yo... ¡En verdad...! Quisiera aplastar tu horrenda mandíbula y romper diente por diente para que dejes de parlotear esas estúpidas bromas pero... ¡Déjame solo!

\- Siempre es agradable hablar contigo, chico, pero ahora es más importante charlar sobre las posibilidades que ese demonio tiene para aparecer dentro y fuera del Inframundo.

Asriel se quedó en silencio. De modo que Sans recordaba la primera vez que Chara había aparecido frente al Núcleo.

\- ¿No crees que la mocosa podría convertirse en ese demonio de nuevo?


End file.
